TUAOA Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi
by adngo714
Summary: Rated M: a challenge from The Infamous Man. A Dark Naruto fanfic. What happens if during the sealing of Kyubi, a certain black hedgehog was unexpectedly also sealed? Naruto with the powers of Shadow the Hedgehog! NaruHina. Good femKyuubi. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and Sonic is owned by the Sonic Team.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_**(')"Shadow/thinking"(')**_

_**Jutsu**___(translation)

-Prologue-

**(A/N there is a minor spoiler for Sonic Generations at the beginning of the prologue. Read at your own risk!)**

After the Time Eater was beaten by the collaboration between Super Sonic and the much younger Super Sonic, Sonic's surprise birthday picnic resumed while Sonic and Tails said goodbye to their past selves. However, when a rift through time appeared, no one noticed as it started sucking in a certain hedgehog, despite him yelling at everybody. The hedgehog's fur was jet black with a tuft of white fur on the chest area. His hair is jet black with crimson highlights that spiked up or pointed down. The skin on the hedgehog's mouth and nose area is tannish-orange. His eye color is red, and he wore white gloves with what appears to be a golden bracelet on each of his wrists. The hedgehog's shoes are special. They were light weight, hyper friction resistant, white, black, red and yellow jet shoes, with what appeared to be two golden bracelets, identical to the bracelets on his gloves, and had one on each ankle. 

"Come help me out!" Yelled Shadow.

Once the Mobian's, which was everyone there, noticed Shadow the hedgehog's plight, they dropped whatever food they were eating and rushed to help Shadow, with Sonic reaching him first. He told Shadow to accelerate, but despite his best effort, he was drawn into the portal.

Rouge the bat was an anthropomorphic bat. Rouge is a jewel thief, part-time government agent (working for G.U.N.), and self-proclaimed treasure huntress who plans to make all the gems and treasures of the world hers. Her current jewel obsessions are the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds. She angrily kicks a rock, and says, "But…how? Shadow is stronger than this!"

E-123, otherwise known as Omega replies in a robotic tone, "STATEMENT: TRUE, BUT AS A RESULT OF THE TIME EATER'S DEFEAT, SHADOW DOES NOT POSSESS A CHAOS EMERALD."

Knuckles the Echidna angrily interrupted with, "The only way for Shadow to regain his Chaos powers without access to a Chaos Emerald is if…"

XxX

"*Groan* _**'What happened, and where am I?'**_ Shadow thought to himself, as he looked around the forest. He then spotted a fox-like creature with…NINE TAILS confronting a giant TOAD with what seemed to be a human making some hand gestures…

"_**Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"**_ (Shiki Fūjin!) The human shouted as he made the final seal. Shadow then saw the shadowy form of something akin to a demon appear and grab into the nine-tailed fox while stabbing its other arm into the human.

While Shadow watched in morbid fascination as the demon ate the soul of the adult human before sending the fox into the small human infant Shadow just noticed, the demon looked at him and said, **"You do not belong here. Not in this time or place. I should have Kami deal with you, but I would prefer to deal with you now rather than later before you tear the fabric of the universe asunder."**

Before Shadow could react, he felt himself being sucked into the small infant. _**'Maria…' **_Was Shadow's final thought before he completely disappeared.

-Chapter 1-

XxX

A twelve-year-old Naruto was approaching the shinobi academy for his graduation day. However, he wasn't wearing any type of hideous orange jumpsuit on his body. Instead, he wore black ANBU pants with red jet shoes. He wore a mostly jet black shirt with some red markings on the cuffs of the sleeves and a white, triangular mark at the base of his neck. On the center of his chest was the symbol for what he contained. (The Shadow's symbol) His blonde, spiky hair had red highlights, and he wore a black open cloak with red flames on the bottom. Finally, he wore white armored gloves with the gold bracelets that were in reality called Inhibitor Rings. If the rings remain attached, Shadow's energy output remains high. Upon removal, they gave Naruto Shadow the Hedgehog's full power, but unfortunately, the rings have to be reattached quickly or after the battle, because the full power of Shadow is too much for Naruto's body to handle.

Naruto entered the academy, and he immediately got into a staring contest with one Uchiha Sasuke. Both were glaring at each other, trying to be the superior emo. (A/N Naruto's not really emo or gothic. He is just dark and acts that way…)

Sasuke broke eye contact with Naruto and glared at the board. Naruto turned his attention to the rest of the class. Five individuals caught his eye. There was an extremely lazy person from the Nara clan, though as a male, it was understandable. His name was Nara Shikamaru. Sitting next to him was a big male person, Akimichi Choji. The Akimichi clan were known for their body expansion jutsu which explained why members of that clan were so fat…fat being a taboo word around them…

The next person to catch his eye was known as Inuzuka Kiba, a young teen that was very arrogant. He had a ninja dog, a ninken, who assisted Kiba in combat, named Akamaru. The last male to catch his attention was mysterious. His name was Aburame Shino, and he wore a full body cloak. His eyes were concealed by black shades.

Naruto turned his attention to the only girl to catch his attention. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata. Most Hyuuga were stuck up, with a stick shoved up their asses. But she was not like the others. She had a hime cut hairstyle. She possessed the _**Byakugan, **_but her eyes had a tinge of a pale lavender color. Her eyes made her look beautiful, but a door slamming open shattered his vision of her beauty.

Two girls then entered the room. "Aha! My foot was in first!" Shouted the pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura.

"No, my foot entered first!" Screamed a girl named Yamanaka Ino, who had blond hair, but a lighter shade, platinum blonde.

"No way! Since I was here first, I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" This statement then brought about an argument between all of the girls in the room, save Hinata, who all wanted that seat.

"OK class, settle down…" Said the Chunin instructor, Umino Iruka. Entering the room with him was another Chunin instructor, Mizuki.

When the class quieted down, Iruka then spoke, "Now, today is the Genin Exams! Pass all three parts, and you become a Genin! First is the written portion…"

XxX

"OK class, follow Mizuki to the training grounds, where he will grade you on your projectile accuracy! Following that is the Ninjutsu Exam!" Iruka said once everyone's pencils were down while motioning to his partner who smiled almost _too_ kindly at the students. Naruto simply glared at the man, he could always tell a fake smile from a true one.

XxX

"I'm pleased to see 27 graduates! Keep this up, and you will graduate!" Iruka said happily while looking at the more reduced classroom. He then continued to call on classmates until, after a long list of names; Naruto was finally called.

"OK Naruto, you have to do the three academy ninjutsu, the Body Replacement Jutsu, the Transformation Jutsu, and at least three clones using the Clone Jutsu..." Iruka spoke while writing on his notepad.

"Got it! OK…_**Body Replacement Jutsu!" **_(Kawarami no Jutsu) Naruto replaced himself with a chair.

_**"Transformation Jutsu!" **_(Henge no Jutsu) Naruto then transformed into Iruka.

"Alright, now for the last one…_**Clone Jutsu!" **_(Bunshin no Jutsu) Shouted Naruto but sadly, Naruto only produced one half dead clone, causing Iruka to sigh and fail Naruto…much to Mizuki's delight!

XxX

After class, Naruto was calmly leaning against a tree muttering, "I'll pass next year…"

"Hey Naruto!" A voice spoke from behind him. Naruto turned to see none other than Mizuki who was smiling kindly at him.

"Unless you have something important to tell me…go away." Naruto spoke while turning back around.

"I know of a way to pass…" Mizuki said wistfully.

This catches Naruto's attention who only said, "Go on…"

XxX

At the same time, the current Hokage, the Sandaime, approached Iruka for a brief discussion. When Hiruzen was finished, Naruto had disappeared.

XxX

Later that night, Naruto smirked while carrying a huge scroll in his hand. Earlier, he had warned the Hokage, so the scroll Naruto possessed was a forgery.

'What jutsu should I practice with first? There's the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu, **_(Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) and _**Clone Great Explosion. **_(Bunshin Diabakuha) But that's all that's in the scroll." Naruto spoke to no one in particular. At least, that is what it would appear to anyone in the outside world would think.

"_**I have no opinion, but the second one…it requires much more chakra to use…so don't use it unless you have to…" **_The voice in his head added its own two cents. Naruto had no true idea of why he had the voice, which called itself Shadow, in his head outside of the possibility that he had MPD. (Multiple Personality Disorder) But following its advice always led to good results, so he will keep following it.

Naruto learned both jutsu within an hour, but afterwards was confronted by Iruka.

"About time you got here. What took you so long?" Naruto commented snidely while rolling back up the scroll.

"I was…LOOK OUT!" Shouted Iruka as he shoved Naruto out of the way. Iruka was struck by a bunch of shuriken, fatally wounding him.

"Naruto, GIVE ME THE SCROLL!" Shouted the assailant who attacked, who turned out to be Mizuki, armed with a giant Shuriken strapped to his back.

"No Naruto! He's after the scroll! RUN!" Iruka shouted in pain while attempting to remove the Shuriken from his back. But to both Iruka and Mizuki's shock, Naruto jet shoes activated, and he took off. But in reality, it was a Shadow Clone. The real one was leaning against a tree, not far from Iruka.

"Why are you protecting him? You know what he is." Mizuki commented arrogantly while sneering at Iruka.

"He's…different. He is not a demon!" Iruka shouted in denial while shaking his head.

Mizuki simply grew furious at his former friend and shouted in, at least his opinion, righteous anger, "You are wrong! He's the KYUBI NO YOKO!"

"NO! He's…Uzumaki…Naruto!" Iruka shouted as blood loss started to affect him.

Naruto simply looked at Iruka in shock. He knew that the man did not treat him as badly as most others but he had no idea he felt this strongly that Naruto was not truly evil. He then grew furious at Mizuki for harming someone who believed in him before he felt an energy coursing through his veins while Shadow thought, _**'What's this? I can feel…the Chaos Powers!'**_

_**"Naruto! Use…"**_ Shadow shouted in his mind as Naruto jumped from where he was hiding, startling the two Chunin.

"I'm not a demon! **Chaos…Spear!"** Naruto shouted as his hands crackled with whitish-energy.

XxX

So Shadow's powers are finally unleashed! What happens next?. If you review, you'll know in my next update! Laterz

_**Jutsu Library**_

**Shiki Fūjin**

A seal that invokes the power of the death god. Through the sacrifice of the user, this seal takes the soul, or part of the soul, and is consumed by the death god, where the user and the target battle for all eternity. In this case, the soul of the Kyubi (And Shadow) was sealed into the belly of Naruto.

**Kawarami no Jutsu**

A Ninjutsu taught at the academy. Consumes a fraction of chakra to perform. Using the jutsu, you switch positions with a block of wood or something similar. Skilled users can replace themselves seconds before an attack lands, creating an optical illusion where the enemy believes that their attack landed..

**Henge no Jutsu**

Consumes a fraction of chakra to perform. It creates a minor genjutsu to make you appear as someone else…

**Bunshin no Jutsu**

Consumes a fraction of chakra to perform. Creates a clone that you could easily phase through…

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Consumes a large amount of chakra. The chakra is divided so each flesh and blood clone is real. Once the clone is dispelled, the user gains the memories of the clone…

**Bunshin Diabakuha**

Created clones explode on being dispelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_**"Shadow speaking/thinking'**_

_**Jutsu **_(translation)

A/N Happy Thanksgiving! 11/24/2011

A/N I didn't realize that this fanfic would become so popular. Within a couple of hours since I uploaded the first chapter, I received about 15+ Author and/or Story Alerts and are receiving more by the minute…

Chapter 2

After Naruto apprehended (gave the biggest beatdown in the history of the world) Mizuki, he and Iruka-sensei were called to the Sandaime's office. Iruka had given Naruto his old headband.

"Congratulations, Naruto for your first unofficial B-ranked mission." Hiruzen spoke with pride in his voice as he looked at Naruto, who had his headband tied on his arm.

"What? That was a mission?" Asked Iruka. While he was proud of Naruto for defeating Mizuki, a Chunin, he did not even think for a second it was an actual mission.

"Yeah, got a problem with it, sensei?" Naruto asked while glaring at Iruka, who shook his head in denial.

"No not at all." Iruka answered nervously while holding up his hands in defense.

"Naruto, here is your first payment." Hiruzen hands Naruto a large bag of ryu notes. "Iruka, please show Naruto how to create and access his bank account…" Hiruzen spoke before focusing on the paperwork in front of him while the two began to leave his office.

"You could always use the**_ Kage Bunshin no J_**_**utsu**_ to handle the paperwork…" Mumbled Naruto steps from the doorway.

"…" The Sandaime, after a moment of pause, repeatedly smashed his head on his desk. "And I'm the God of Shinobi…yet I didn't see this solution! No wonder Yondaime-sama had so much free time! _**Kabe Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_Hiruzen created three shadow clones. "You know what to do…" _"And so do I"_ Hiruzen thought before taking out his 'special' reading material from his desk.

* * *

><p>After Iruka explained how to use his bank account, Iruka left, leaving Naruto to walk into his apartment by himself. He then kicked off his sneakers before plopping into his bead and falling fast asleep. However, he soon opened his eyes to find himself on a massive highway that seemed to be floating IN SPACE! It all lead to a strange machine-like face with a long nose, which all seemed to rest on what appeared to be on half of the moon.<p>

"_**Naruto, I need to talk to you immediately. I know of a shortcut."**_ The voice Naruto had come to know as Shadow say.

Interested, Naruto asked, "Show me."

'"_**Concentrate on my power and say…"**_

"**Chaos Control!"** Naruto disappeared to the naked eye and arrived at the end of the highway, staring directly at a futuristic door that seemed to lead inside.

"_**Perfect…please excuse me…Chaos Control!"**_

A flash of light appeared. When it cleared, Naruto saw a hedgehog-like figure. The hedgehog's fur was jet black with a tuft of white fur on the chest area. His hair is jet black with crimson highlights that spiked up or pointed down. The skin on the hedgehog's mouth and nose area is tannish-orange. His eye color is red, and he wore white gloves with what appears to be a golden bracelet on each of his wrists. The hedgehog's shoes are special. They were light weight, hyper friction resistant, white, black, red and yellow jet shoes, with what appeared to be two golden bracelets, identical to the bracelets on his gloves, and had one on each ankle.

"_**We finally meet. Allow me to introduce myself. I am The Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog."**_ Shadow spoke while looking up at Naruto, who was a few inches taller than him.

"So you're a hedgehog? Well, at least it is good to know finally that I don't have MPD…I have a question to ask you, Shadow." Naruto spoke while leveling down a glare at Shadow, who only returned it with his own. The glaring match lasted for a good few minutes before Shadow broke the silence.

"_**I'll answer as best as I can…"**_

"What is **Chaos Control?** It seems to be just teleporting." Naruto asked while releasing his glare at Shadow, honestly curious of his new powers which he used to beat Mizuki with ease.

"_**No…Chaos Control is one of the abilities granted by a user of a Chaos Emerald, though I currently don't possess one…but I can use it because of accessing the Chaos Powers…Chaos Control is an ability that warps time and space…I have to cut this short. I'm only allowed to be out in this world for five minutes…"**_ Shadow responded, pleased that his 'container' would actually question his powers rather than just accept them. There was no way in hell he was spending an undefined period of time sealed into a weak idiot!

"That is an acceptable answer I suppose. We will speak more on these powers on a later period of time." With a nod, Shadow vanished in the same flash.

* * *

><p>Naruto was rudely woken up by an alarm clock, which he unconsciously performed <strong>Chaos Control<strong> on. After his shower, Naruto got dressed. He tied his headband around his neck, and departed for the academy, but then got lazy and simply used **Chaos Control **to instantly arrive in his seat, making several people let out a cry of surprise, including Shino.

"…" The whole class was quiet, than they started to let out snickers, then started chuckling, before all of them were laughing uproariously. Shino slumped in his seat.

It was this scene that Iruka walked in on. His torso was wrapped in bandages.

"What happened to you, sensei?" Asked a random student. It literally looked like Iruka had been through a meat grinder!

"I was injured from a mission. Now it's time for the team announcements. Team 1…team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jonin-sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Your Jonin-sensei is Yuhi Kurenai." Iruka spoke while noting the various reactions of his soon to be former students.

_'I'm not on Naruto-kun's/Maria's er Hinata's team…'_ Both Hinata and Naruto thought respectively, though the Maria bit came from Shadow, unfortunately much to Naruto's ire.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, so team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino. This team's sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Now that I have named all the teams, this class is dismissed for lunch. I suggest you spend this time getting to know your teammates. Meet back here in one hour. Your Jonin-sensei will arrive to pick you up." Iruka spoke before leaving the room and leaving the Genin hopefuls to their own devices.

* * *

><p>An hour later, and each team assembled in the classroom, where each team was gathered and picker up by their Jonin-sensei, all but one team…<p>

"Damn it to hell! Where the fuck is he!" Naruto yelled in anger. Naruto and his teammates have been waiting for their supposed sensei for at least THREE HOURS! You would think anybody with any remote sense of direction would have found their way into the classroom before then!

"Watch your fucking language Naruto!" Sakura yelled in anger. Naruto's piss-poor attitude always grated on her nerves. It is why he never got any followers in the fangirl club, besides Hinata. He always outright told them to fuck off. In fact, before she 'loved' Sasuke she thought she loved Naruto. That is, until he called her a worthless big foreheaded bitch.

"..." Sasuke stayed quiet, not voicing his opinion of the matter on either of them. In fact, he shared Naruto's aggravation on the whole situation. It was unlike him to ever agree with anything his rival said, but this was one of those few occasions. And he did not feel like correcting Sakura when she told off Naruto to stop cursing while cursing as well.

Most of the kids in the academy knew all the curse words in the book thanks to Naruto, much to the sensei's ire.

The door FINALLY opened, revealing Kakashi who looked lazily at them before saying, "My first impression of you is... you're all weird…AHEM! Meet me on the rooftop."

Kakashi vanished using _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ (Body Flicker).

"Show off…I guess I'll just sprint." Said Naruto, before taking off in a black blur.

_'What the…how did they do that? No matter. Once my __**Sharingan**__ activates, I'll just copy them.'_ Sasuke thought in aggravation before he and Sakura got up from their seats and headed out the room's door. Sasuke and Sakura began ascending the staircase to the rooftop. They finally got there. Naruto was sitting on a bench, while Kakashi sat on the edge of the rooftop.

"OK, why don't we all get to know each other better?" Asked Kakashi while scanning over the three.

"What are we supposed to say? Maybe you should go first, sensei." Replied Sakura while curiously looking at her sensei. The other two leaned in, also wishing to learn more about their Jonin-sensei.

"Very well… my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes. As for my dream…well I have lots of hobbies…" Kakashi drawled out with a bored expression on his face and ignored the face faults of Sakura and Sasuke and the glare from Naruto.

_"All we learned we already know…" _Thought Sakura and Sasuke.

"Fucking sensei! We already know your name!" Naruto shouted, his patients for the Jonin's condescending attitude running out.

Sakura proceeded to punch Naruto to shut him up, but Naruto evaded it easily…

"Your turn, pink haired banshee…" Kakashi quickly replaced himself with Sasuke, as he was pounded by Sakura. Sakura had a pleased look on her face, until she realized that she didn't hit her sensei, but her crush! "SASUKE-KUN!"

"…_**no comment…" **_Shadow spoke in Naruto's mind, however a small smirk was forming on his face.

Naruto was on his sides, rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. (ROFLMAO)

After Kakashi reluctantly saved Sasuke from his untimely death (A/N *holds up a flame shield for keeping Sasuke alive), he pointed to Sakura and gestured for her to go on.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…*blushes*…I dislike sensei for putting Sasuke in harms way. My dream is to become a worthy kunoichi…and I DESPISE Naruto." Sakura spoke before glaring at Naruto, who seemed to find the dirt under his nails a lot more important.

Kakashi gestured to Naruto, and he started.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto…I like ramen. I dislike the time it takes to prepare ramen. My dream is to a shinobi worthy enough to be Hokage." _**'Exactly what I told you to say…'**_ Shadow said while clapping at Naruto's performance.

"Since I'm the last one, I'll start. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes, and I don't like several things. My dream…no my ambition is to restore my clan and avenge my clan…" Sasuke spoke while brooding. Sakura gushed over Sasuke's conviction while Naruto clicked his tongue in disinterest.

_'So we have a banshee fangirl, a happy-go-lucky boy, and an avenger…this ought to be interesting…'_ Kakashi thought while giving one more scan over the three. He could not help but think Naruto was hiding something though…

"OK team, assemble at training ground 7 at 7:00 AM for our first mission." Kakashi spoke while the three looked at him with interest in their eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Sakura. Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Survival exercises, you have to survive against me for the duration of the test while fulfilling your objective...you see, out of the 27 graduates, only nine will become Genin. This test has a 66.6% rate of failure…oh I forgot to mention, don't eat or you'll puke…you are dismissed." Kakashi explained before disappearing in another whirlwind of leaves, leaving the three potential Genin to their own devices.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto awoke at 9:00 AM. He took his morning shower and ate an instant cup of ramen, then sprinted to someplace, which was <em>not<em> the training ground.

Sasuke and Sakura had been waiting for about two and a half hours, when a black blur solidified and revealed Naruto.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Sakura yelled in anger while Naruto simply looked at them with a bored expression.

"Getting some ramen. No way in hell was I going to wait for a guy who already shown that he does not care for being on time." Naruto drawled out, ignoring Sakura's extremely pissed-off rant while Sasuke just glared at him.

Then, in a whirlwind of leaves and wind, Kakashi appeared and waved at them with a casual "Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura was screaming in anger, pointing at Kakashi who had the decency to only look _slightly_ embarrassed.

"I got lost on the road of life…" Kakashi explained sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head with his hand and eye-smiling at his potential students, who in turn were glaring venomously at him.

"Bull_**shit**_…' Thought Naruto and Shadow at the same time…

"Anyway, let's begin our test. I have here two bells. If you manage to obtain one by the time this alarm rings, noon, then you pass. However, the one who didn't gets sent back to the academy…oh, and come at me with the intent to kill. Ready?" Kakashi explained while holding up two bells. All of the three potential members of Team Seven looked at them with determination before one of the three sprinted toward Kakashi, who's eye widened at the Genin's speed.

_'A sonic boom!'_ Kakashi thought in shock before, barely, managing to stop Naruto by holding onto his head with a Kunai to Naruto's neck. "I didn't say begin yet…" Kakashi reprimanded while Naruto simply stared at him with shock

_"What the hell? How could he have caught me?"_ Naruto thought surprise while Shadow stayed quiet, also slightly shaken on the fact that Kakashi, while they were not on their fastest speed, caught them with barely showing any effort.

After Naruto calmed down, Kakashi released Naruto. "Ready? Begin!"

* * *

><p>With how popular this story is, I expect a lot of reviews…please read and review. Laterz…<p>

Ninjutsu Library

Shunshin no Jutsu

A high speed movement technique that appears to be teleporting. **Chaos Control** is better.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

'_'Thinking'_

"_**Shadow speaking/thinking'**_

_**Jutsu **_(translation)

-chapter 3-

A/N I forgot to mention this in my previous chapters, but all past and future chapters of this fanfic is beta-read by The Infamous Man. This chapter has been edited…

"Ready? BEGIN!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura immediately hid themselves in the surrounding areas, while Naruto swiftly assumed a battle stance.

"Lesson number 1, Taijutsu…" Said Kakashi as he dug into his hip pouch…and pulled out a book titled _Icha-Icha Paradise_.

Narruto face vaulted and shouted out, "WHAT!"

_'Not like I have to fight seriously according to his records…' _Kakashi thought to himself while leafing through his book. Sure Naruto was fast speed-wise, but only using speed in combat situations tended to get one in deep at the worst of situations.

"**Chaos…SPEAR!" **Naruto shouted as a crackle of Chaos Energy surrounded his palm, before a spear-like beam of energy launched from his palm.

Kakashi quickly evaded, and look at the results of Naruto's attack. His mouth gaped. '_It's a good thing I dodged that…'_ Kakashi thought as he stood before a hole in the tree about three meters deep. But what he would really like to know what was up with that technique. It was definitely not Chakra...

"**_Kage Bunshin no _**_**Jutsu!"**_

Naruto created six clones on land, but submerged himself in a nearby water source. All of the clones rushed into combat. Kakashi easily evaded them and sat behind the back of the original, or so he believes.

"Never let your enemy get behind you…" Said Kakashi, his hand into the tiger seal.

"You were saying?" Said the _original_ Naruto, jumping out of his hiding spot and grabbing onto his back.

_'What? Behind me?'_ Kakashi thought in shock before hearing Naruto shout, **"Chaos…Blast!" **A dome of red energy expelled from Naruto, vaporizing everything in the surrounding area.

_'It's a good thing I substituted with that log…what a fierce attack!'_ Kakashi thought as he witnessed from a considerable distance the total chaos and destruction in a five-foot radius from that last attack.

**_-Meanwhile, with both Sasuke and Sakura…-_**

Both of their mouths were gaping.

'_Remind me to…'_ Thought Sasuke.

_'Never piss off Naruto…'_ Finished Sakura, though secretly, Sasuke was envious and cursed himself for not awakening his _**Sharingan **_so he could copy it.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the panting Kakashi, and smirked. <em>'Been meaning to try out this…<em>_**Chaos Attack!'**_ Naruto vanished and seemingly teleported to Kakashi, and Naruto begun a taijutsu assault. A panicked Kakashi instantly replaced himself with a log. _'Praise the holy log!' _ Kakashi could have sworn that he heard people say, _'Amen…'_

'_I think I did enough damage for one day…time to go…__**Chaos Control!' **_Thought Naruto as he vanished in another flash of light. _'I hate to admit it, but to pass this test we'll need…teamwork…I hope Sakura has realized this…'_

* * *

><p>Naruto appeared behind Sakura…who shrieked, causing all of team 7 to cover their ears. <em>'I was right…she is a banshee!'<em>

"Hey Sakura…let's work together to pass this test!" Sakura refused.

"Sasuke-kun can pass this without teamwork! He doesn't need anyone's help, especially not yours!"

Naruto left without saying a word, but then…

"Sakura…help me." Pleaded a badly injured Sasuke who had multiple kunai and shuriken impaled and sticking out of him.

"Of course! Anything for you…AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screams and faints, while Kakashi mumbled from a nearby tree branch, "Maybe I overdid it with that Genjutsu…"

Meanwhile, Naruto's left eye was twitching…badly while muttering, "What a pitiful excuse for a kunoichi…"

* * *

><p>Kakashi encountered Sasuke. "You know your teammates are missing in action…Sakura's down and I have no idea where Naruto is hiding himself…" Kakashi spoke with an unconcerned tone towards Sasuke.<p>

"I'm different then both of them. I don't need that banshee's help, and Naruto? He's strong, but couldn't beat you by himself…so I'm better than him!" Sasuke said to Kakashi, arrogance literally dripping out of his tone before jumping to attack Kakashi.

"Lesson number 3, Ninjutsu…" Kakashi stated while evading Sasuke's constant jabs and kicks. Eventually, Kakashi leapt back. Sasuke simply flicks a kunai.

"Your taijutsu is excellent, a step above the others, but your aim is a bit off…" Kakashi said while not even moving when the kunai whizzed past his head by an inch.

Sasuke smirks. "Nope, I hit my target."

Kakashi realized that Sasuke wasn't aiming at him at all. It was in fact, aimed at a ninja wire.. When the wire snapped, it set off and triggered a trap that launched multiple kunai at Kakashi.

"Not bad for a Genin. What else?" Kakashi asked as he deflected or dodged the kunai with his own.

Sasuke made a flurry of hand seals, ending on the seal of the tiger.

_'What? No mere Genin should have the chakra capacity for that jutsu!' _Kakashi thought in shock.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** _(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu) Sasuke inhales a large amount of air, aims, and blows out a moderately sized fireball directly toward Kakashi, who was consumed by the flames.

_"Did I get him?'_ Thought Sasuke, before looking around, forward, backward, to the left, to the right, and above him._ 'Where is he?'_

"Below! _**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**__**!" **_(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu) Kakashi's two hands emerges from underground and dragged Sasuke down till only his head remains above ground.

"Those who are better than others…tend to be knocked back down!" Laughed Kakashi, as he prepared to use**_ Shunshin no Jutsu_** to__vanish and reappear elsewhere...only for Naruto to interrupt him. "**Chaos Attack!" **Kakashi evaded, and vanished, employing a_** Shunshin no Jutsu**_, but Naruto got his target.

It was the scene of a buried Sasuke that Sakura came across, and made her scream again.

"Useless fools" Said Naruto as he stepped through the trees. "The secret to this test…is to work-"

_Ring Ring!_

'As a team, but we failed that." Finished Naruto with an angry sigh before making a shadow clone to dig Sasuke out.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, you didn't even try to assist anyone at all! Sasuke, you're strong, but you did everything by yourself! And Naruto, he-" Kakashi had to pause there, as he easily held Sasuke back. "Here is an example of what I'm talking about. Sakura, kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies!"<p>

"What?"

"That was merely a hypothetical situation…but your team can be in a situation like that." Kakashi said, releasing his student, who angrily glared at him.

* * *

><p>Sakura was tied to a tree stump while Naruto and Sasuke were sitting to the sides of her. "The objective of this test was to use teamwork to get the bells, but you actually made a pretty good effort, except Sakura who didn't show any promise at all. So I am giving you three another chance, but the bell test will be much more difficult. Naruto and Sasuke get to eat these two bentos, but don't feed Sakura. I'll give you a half hour to eat." Kakashi used <em><strong>Shunshin no Jutsu<strong>_ to vanish.

After a while, Sasuke couldn't stand Sakura's growling stomach, so he offered his bento to her. Damning himself to hell, Naruto also offered his bento. However, just as she was going to accept the food offer, a thunderstorm appeared, and in a flash, Kakashi also appeared.

"YOU TWO…YOU WOULD FEED SAKURA?"

"Even though I hate myself for saying this, she's our teammate, and I refuse to continue this test with a hungry teammate!" Naruto spoke with annoyance while glaring back at Kakashi

"Hn."

"I see…in that case I will tell you that all three of you…PASS." Kakashi then said with his infamous eye-smile

"What?" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto said in a quizzical manner.

"You didn't abandon your teammate. You looked underneath the underneath. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Kakashi spoke, getting nods of agreement from his two male students before they got up and started to walk away.

_'I knew that we would pass…'_ Thought Sakura smugly, before realizing that her teammates had left her tied up. "Uh a little help, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Naruto?"

Sakura couldn't untie herself, because she was so busy staring at her Sasuke-kun, leaving her wondering what to do…

'_I hope Sasuke-kun rescues me…he wouldn't leave a damsel in distress, would he?' _Thought Sakura, who sat there all day…

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking around Konoha late at night, hoping to run into Hinata. He didn't have to go far, for he found her just leaving her team's training grounds.<p>

"Hello, Hinata."

"EPP! Naruto-kun!" Yelled a surprised Hinata.

"What are you doing later?"

"Why do yo-you ask?" Stuttered a nervous Hinata.

"Even though I find your stuttering quite cute, you can stop it now…no one else is around."

Immediately, Hinata's nervous expression became a calm one.

"I'm sorry, a force of habit I guess Naruto-kun."

"That's better Maria-chan."

"Maria-chan? Are you cheating on me?" Playfully asked Hinata in a teasing tone.

"NO! It's just that Shadow the hedgehog knows a girl named Maria with your charm and personality, not to mention cuteness. He frequently changes my vocal patterns so that I may accidently call you Maria, but I prefer to call you my Hinata-hime…"

"Who's Shadow the hedgehog?"

"Right you never met him. He's a black hedgehog who rightfully claims to be The Ultimate Lifeform…he's like a voice in my head, but he is very informative so I trust him…"

"_**Take her to your mindscape…I wish to meet her." **_Shadow spoke inside of his mind

"Well, it's getting late, so I have to go."

"Hold on, Shadow wants to meet you…hold on…"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, and seconds later, both mentally disappeared and reappeared in Naruto's mindscape.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata soon opened their eyes to find themselves on a massive highway that seemed to be floating IN SPACE! It all lead to a strange machine-like face with a long nose, which all seemed to rest on what appeared to be on half of the moon.<p>

"Grab my hand Hinata…" Two cries of **Chaos Control **later, one from The Ultimate Lifeform himself and the other from Naruto, they were face to face with Shadow the Hedgehog…

* * *

><p>After that encounter, Hinata yawned cutely.<p>

"Why don't I walk you home?"

"OK, Naruto-kun."

Naruto walked Hinata home. Naruto made sure to stay out of sight of the two guards at the compound gates.

Hinata turned to Naruto and said, "Good night, my Dark Prince…"

"Sweet dreams, my Hinata-hime."

* * *

><p>A sweet little NaruHina moment…Hyuuga Hiashi is completely unaware of the relationship between Hinata and Naruto. Please read, and definitely review. Laterz<p>

Ninjutsu Library

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu

A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth in a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower.

Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu

This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. In addition, they can start another attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"_**Shadow speaking/thinking'**_

_**Jutsu **_(translation)

-chapter 4-

Beta-read by The Infamous Man…

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later, we find our team in the middle of a mission.<p>

"Speedster here, any sign of the target?" Kakashi spoke into his radio saying Naruto's code name.

"I see the target! It's about a yard to your left, Speedster…"

"Thanks Avenger! Pink Banshee, what's your distance from the target?"

"I'm directly behind you, Avenger…"

"OK, on my mark, capture the target in three, two…"

"ONE!" Shouted Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi at the same time.

The three Genin leapt for the target, only for Naruto to get scratched up along with Sasuke, but Sakura escaped without a single wound…

* * *

><p>"Mission to capture Tora the cat has been completed." Said Kakashi, with his nose buried in the book, as he handed Tora to his mistress.<p>

"Ah an excellent job. I have more D-rank missions here, gardening a yard, babysitting, garbage disposal, walking the Inuzuka dogs-" Hiruzen continued listing off the names of the other missions available.

"TORA!"

*sigh* "Or capturing Tora again." Hiruzen said in exasperation

"I demand a higher ranked mission! These D-ranks are basically chores that the civilians are too lazy to do themselves!" Screamed Naruto in a pissed-off attitude. There were only so many D-rank missions one could take...

"Hmm, oh I see here that you have done more D-ranks then all of the other rookie teams combined…OK I'll assign you a C-rank as an escort…"

"Are we escorting someone important?" Asked a bored Naruto.

"I'm afraid not. ANBU, please bring in the client for this mission." Hiruzen spoke while signaling the ANBU who was standing by in the room.

"Hai Hokage-sama." He vanished using _**Shunshin no Jutau **_and returned seconds later with an old man.

"This is Tazuna-san. He has paid for a C-rank mission to both protect and escort him to Nami no Kuni where he is constructing a bridge to the Fire Country. Once there, you will continue to provide protection to the bridge workers until they have completed construction of the bridge…any questions or comments?" Asked the Hokage to Team Seven.

"I've paid requesting a team of highly trained ninjas only to receive a pink haired female ninja, an emotionless boy, and a shortie…" Said Tazuna while drunk. "The leader doesn't look that dependable either…"

"OK that's it! No one calls me a shortie!" Naruto shouted flexing his left hand and muttered, **"Chaos…**"

Kakashi stopped Naruto by bonking him on the head. "We don't kill our clients, Naruto…" He said calmly while Naruto rubbed the spot.

"When do we leave?" Asked Sakura.

"That is up to our sensei, Sakura-san." Naruto replied with no respect to Sakura.

"That's true Naruto…" Said Kakashi. "Meet at the front gates in an hour."

"Hai sensei…" Said the three Genin, before departing to their homes.

* * *

><p>Within two hours, the Genin met up at the front gates, moments before their sensei arrived.<p>

"Sorry I'm late. Tazuna here kept asking for liquor."

"Liar liar pants on fire!" Said Naruto in a flat tone…

"It's true shortie! I kept asking him for liquor!"

"That…actually sounds plausible…"

* * *

><p>About half a day's walk from Konoha, Naruto found a puddle on the side of the road.<p>

'_Oh come on! Lame-o disguise! It hasn't rained in weeks!'_ Naruto thought in annoyance at the careless mistake of a Genjutsu disguise.

'_**Agreed, but leave the puddle alone, for now…whoever made that puddle must have a motive…'**_Shadow said to Naruto, also unimpressed by the faulty disguise.

Kakashi made a mental note about the puddle, but seemingly ignored it.

Once the team passed the puddle, two Chunin emerged from the water. The two Chunin were similarly dressed…the only difference between them was that both were wearing a chained gauntlet on either hand. The two gauntlets were connected by a chain.

"One little piggy down," Muttered one of the twins as the two wrapped their bladed chain Kakashi, before pulling it apart, shredding Kakashi.

"SENSEI!" Yelled Sakura as Naruto and Sasuke immediately moved to protect Tazuna, before a bladed chain wrapped around Naruto and shredded him…only for the shadow clone to explode.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared up, Sasuke flicked a shuriken in the middle of the chain, then locked it in place with a well thrown kunai. Unfortunately, the Chunin released their chain. One of the Chunin went after Tazuna, who was guarded by Sakura. Sasuke swiftly appeared in front of Sakura only for the Chunin to be clotheslined by Kakashi, while the other one was knocked out by Naruto.

"Good job incapacitating the Demon Brothers. These two are known as Gōzu and Meizu, two Chunnin ranked Shinobi from Kirigakuire no Sato, who are known for not giving up in battle until they are knocked out…why were these two Chunin after you, Tazuna?" Kakashi asked the sweating and nervous client, who then promptly spilled the beans.

* * *

><p>"So Nami no Kuni was taken over by Gatoh which explains why you were unable to pay for this B-rank, potentially A-rank mission…my team is not quite ready for this mission, meaning we have to go back to the village…" Said Kakashi with a sigh.<p>

"God damn it no!" Roared Naruto. "I refuse to leave this situation alone…it will gradually get worse, but not if I have anything to say about it!"

Sasuke agreed with Naruto, and Sakura agreed with Sasuke.

*sigh* "If you three are so sure about this, we'll continue the mission."

* * *

><p>Tazuna along with his escort, team 7, arrived at a massive body of water. There was a small canoe parked with a row man standing near it. The canoe was big enough to fit four people, although a fifth person can also ride in it.<p>

"Ah Tazuna, I was wondering when you would get back. Are they the ninjas that you hired?" The man said, gesturing toward team 7.

"Yes, they are the team that was hired to help me. I want you to meet the ninja's."

"I am Hatake Kakashi, this team's teacher and leader." Said the ninja with gravity-defying silver hair spiked towards the left.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Said the black haired boy.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Said the pink haired banshee.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Said our favorite blonde.

'_Uzumaki? No he couldn't be…but what if he is?' _Thought the row man. _"I'd better look into this further, but he looks nothing like a member of that clan anyway…'_

"Pleasure to meet you all. Now I must ask you all to board this canoe…and please remain silent through the duration of this ride…wouldn't want the wrong people to spot or hear us."

'_There's no need for me to board. With my speed, I can just run across the water…'_ Thought Naruto before sighing and boarding the boat. _'Best not to reveal my full speed anyway…'_

"_**You're right. Only use my full speed as a last resort…"**_ Shadow said in agreement to his host's actions.

* * *

><p>The five arrived at the pier. The row man bade farewell to Tazuna, then he proceeded to speed off into the distance. The party of four proceeded to traverse through the cloudy forest, when suddenly, Shadow sensed something wrong with the air currents…<p>

"_**Naruto, get-" **_"Everyone, get down!" Shadow began to say with Kakashi ending his suggestion.

Kakashi tackled Tazuna to the ground, while everyone else hit the floor as a massive blade just missed beheading the group. The massive blade hit a tree, and a man materialized himself there. The person was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head.

"The Demon of the Mist…Momochi Zabuza!" Kakashi said in surprise at the A-rank missing nin

"Ah the copy-nin, a man who has mastered over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi! Also, his team of brats who aren't worthy to be ninja! Step aside, my target is Tazuna!" Zabuza spoke while looking at the team without concern.

"Well, you'll have to go through me first!" Boasted Kakashi. _'Looks like I'll have to reveal this…'_ Kakashi thought as he lifted the left side of his headband to reveal a scar running down his eye, before he snapped it open revealing the _**Sharingan.**_

'_A __**Sharingan**__? Only members of my clan can awaken the __**Sharingan…**__could he be?' _Thought Sasuke.

"Ah the infamous _**Sharingan…**_no matter!_**Kirigakure no Jutsu**__**! **_(Hidden Mist Jutsu). Zabuza created a mist that limited everyone's visibility.

"Everyone, be careful and do your best to guard Tazuna! I haven't fully mastered the _**Sharingan **_yet!" Kakashi then releases some killing intent, making Shadow tremble in anticipation, but it made Sasuke want to kill himself to escape the KI.

"Don't worry. I'll defend this team with my life!" Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Too late!" Said Zabuza as he appeared in the guard formation that was made by team 7. He moved to behead the whole team along with his target, only for Tazuna to explode, sending Zabuza flying. Naruto appeared where the fallen Tazuna had died, only to reveal the dead body of a shadow clone of Naruto along with another Naruto.

"**Chaos SPEAR!" **Naruto focuses to make his hand crackle with energy, before he launched a spear-like projectile at Zabuza, who, when struck, melted into a flying puddle of water.

'_A __**Mizu Bunshin**__**?'**_ (Water Clone) Thought Kakashi, as Zabuza appeared in kicked Kakashi into the water.

"And now…" _'Caltrops?' _Kakashi splashes into the chakra laden water. "Foolishness!" Zabuza then vanished using _**Shunshin no Jutsu.  
><strong>_

'_This water…why is it so heavy?...Unless...NO!'_ Kakashi tries to splash out from the water, but then Zabuza appears standing next to him…ON THE WATER!

"Fool…_**Suirō no Jutsu**__**!"**_ (Water Prison Jutsu)

Kakashi is trapped in the bubble of water that was harder then steel, with the real Zabuza holding the Jutsu.

"And now…_**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_A nearby water source became Zabuza.

"Time for my patented speech…_**Kirigakure no Jutsu!" **_The Water Clone of Zabuza created a mist that limited everyone's visibility, then he disappeared in the fog.

"There are eight vital points, including the throat, the spinal column, the lungs, the liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, the kidney, and the heart. There are so many choices, I can't decide which to pick. Heh heh."

"Uh, you forgot the carotid artery..." Naruto pointed out sarcastically. The team stared dumbfounded at the blonde as he began counting on his fingers "...As well as the septum, the larynx, the floating ribs, the fourth cervical vertebra, the clavicle..."

"Not helping, Naruto!" Sakura had a huge tick mark above her head.

"Who asked you, banshee?" Said Naruto in a pissed off voice, silencing Sakura, who knew that Naruto could kill her easily. As for Kakashi, who was still trapped in the Water Prison, he found it mortifying that a boy his age knew so many vital spots on a human body.

"Gee brat, thanks!" Zabuza spat in a sarcastic manner, still hiding in the mist. _'Screw my target! I'm going to kill him for that remark!'_With the clone focusing all his attention on Naruto, he failed to notice that Sasuke unfolded a demon wind shuriken, and flicked it towards the real Zabuza!

"A fuma shuriken? You really think that's going to affect me?" Zabuza asked as he effortlessly hopped over the shuriken, only for the shuriken to transform into Naruto, who launched two **Chaos Spears.**

"I'd advise you to dispel this jutsu to dodge that, because Naruto's **Chaos Spear **was powerful enough to penetrate several trees!" Kakashi spoke to Zabuza, not really caring if his student killed the missing-nin for being too stupid to dodge the attack

'_I don't like the look of that attack…maybe I should heed Kakashi's warning…nah!'_ Thought Zabuza, only to gape at the chaos and destruction caused by the first **Chaos Spear**. _'Oh shit! Nevermind!'_

Zabuza managed to dodge the attack by dispelling his Water Prison, but now the freed Kakashi was about to behead Zabuza, but before he could, two senbon were launched from the trees and pierced Zabuza's neck, killing him.

"Sorry to steal your kill, but as a hunter-nin, I have to destroy his body before someone can steal his secrets!" The hunter-nin _**Body Flicked **_to Zabuza and once again, employed _**Body Flicker **_with Zabuza's body in the hunter-nin's grasp.

* * *

><p>Please read and review. Laterz<p>

Ninjutsu Library

Kirigakure no Jutsu

It literally means Hiding in Mist, but Hidden Mist sounds better…This displacement technique is a speciality of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the _**Byakugan**_, but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any_** Sharingan**_-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which would otherwise hide the user from the dōjutsu.

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu

The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Shadow Clone Jutsu except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can't travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water.

Suirō no Jutsu

This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This technique requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

'_'Thinking'_

"_**Shadow speaking/thinking'**_

_**Jutsu **_(translation)

-chapter 5-

Poll results: If you haven't voted already, visit my profile and vote now!

Switch Them: 12  
>Leave alone: 4<p>

* * *

><p>Tazuna, as well as team 7, prepared to depart to Tazuna's house. "It's just a stone's throw away…shouldn't take long to reach our destination." Kakashi nodded, when moments later, Kakashi collapsed. <em>'Must have overused the <em>_**Sharingan**__…'_

Sasuke and Naruto carried Kakashi while Tazuna escorted them to his house. True to his word, they didn't have to travel far at all.

"Otou-san, welcome home. Are they the people you hired?"

"Yes they are. The unconscious man being put down is Hatake Kakashi, their Jonin-sensei. The teen with black hair is Uchiha Sasuke. The blonde is Uzumaki Naruto. The pink haired girl is named Haruno Sakura…do we have any extra beds? Kakashi needs time and rest to recover…"

"Yeah we have a few…oh my name is Tsunami…why don't you put your sensei upstairs to the first room to the right?"

Nodding, Sasuke and Naruto lifted their sensei to the bedroom.

"Oji-san, welcome home." Said the grandson of the bridge builder.

"Inari! Come here and introduce yourself to our guests." Said Tazuna.

"Why? She's going to die anyway." Inari deadpans.

Sakura suddenly had a vision of herself dying at the hands of Nsruto, by slitting her throat.

"Why is she going to die? I'm not going to kill her…" Said Naruto, coming down the stairs, followed by Sasuke.

'Hn' Grunted Sasuke.

"…"

"Why don't we all train for a bit?" Suggested Naruto.

Both Sasuke and Sakura shrugged, than agreed to train.

* * *

><p>The following morning, all of team 7 were staring at one thing…Kakashi's mask. Naruto was reaching for the mask, when suddenly…<p>

Kakashi's eye snapped open, and he sat up, knocking all the members of team 7 to the floor.

"ZABUZA IS ALIVE!" Kakashi bellowed.

Tazuna then entered the room. "But we all saw him die. You even checked his pulse…"

"Tazuna-san, that hunter-nin only appeared to kill Zabuza because the neck wound he struck wasn't a pressure point…"

"Naruto's right. What that hunter-nin struck…simply put Zabuza in a near death state. He'll come back to finish his job by the end of the week, meaning I have ample time to train you all."

"Train us in what?" Asked Sakura.

"You'll see…"

* * *

><p>Kakashi escorted his team to a clearing, surrounded by tall trees.<p>

"Now for our training," Kakashi said while using stilts.

"What are we doing, sensei?"

"Climbing trees…without using your hands…observe." Kakashi then channeled chakra to the soles of his feet and the bottom of his stilts, then starting walking…up a tree while perpendicular to the ground. The team stared in shock as Kakashi walked along the bottom of a branch until he faced his team…

"That's it in a nutshell…now for you three," Kakashi then flicked three kunai at the bases of his team's feet. "Channel chakra to the soles of your feet and begin climbing…once you feel like you're about to slip, put a slash mark at the highest point you could reach, then try to surpass that mark when you start to climb again. Your goal is to reach the top of the tree. This exercise will improve your chakra control, allowing you to expend less chakra for ninjutsu…but be warned. The soles of your feet are among the hardest location's to gather and focus your chakra. But once you complete tree climbing…in theory you can master any ninjutsu…what are you waiting for? Start climbing the trees! Oh a word of advice…get a running start."

The three team members grab the kunai, and proceeds to work on this exercise. Sasuke made it three feet up the tree, until he overloaded his chakra. Quickly slashing the tree, he hops down…

Naruto manages one step up the tree, then falls, bumping his head._** "…"**_

Sakura makes it to the highest point of the tree, and shouts out to Sasuke. Sasuke looks up, than he grows pissed at how easily she made it up the tree.

"Since her reserves are so low, she must have perfect chakra control. Keep working on it, and Sakura? Run down then walk back up again. This will improve your chakra capacity…and Naruto? Focus!" Scolded Kakashi.

* * *

><p>4 days have passed, and since Sakura had raised her chakra reserves, Kakashi sent her to guard Tazuna. At the bridge, Sakura noticed just how massive the construction project was. However, around lunchtime, one of the workers quit, saying that his fellow bridge workers would all be eventually targeted by Gato and that he, Tazuna, was in the greatest danger. Tazuna let the worker go…<p>

Afterwards, Tazuna was doing Tsunami a favor. He was sent to buy the groceries for that night's dinner. Midway through guarding Tazuna, Sakura realized just how much Nami no Kuni was influenced by Gato. The streets were crowded with homeless and poor people. Some people had no ryu at all. The grocery store that Tazuna brought her to barely had anything stockpiling the shelves. A man with literally no ryu on his person noticed Sakura's purse. He began to reach for it…

POW "YOU PERVERT!" Sakura yelled as she kicked the thief.

"N-no…"

* * *

><p>Tazuna's family, along with the whole of team 7, were eating. Kakashi noticed Sakura staring at something. His curiosity piqued, he also glanced at whatever Sakura was starring at…to notice a photograph of a nice, happy family with Inarri grinning broadly and a man's head deliberately ripped off.<p>

"Is there any importance to that picture? I noticed that Inari keeps glancing at it."

"It…was a photo…of a hero…"

Abruptly, Inari left the table. Tsunami scolded Tazuna for bringing up the topic.

"The man whose face was ripped out of that photo, was Inari's father in every way but blood. He was a hero…"

* * *

><p>Naruto, after hearing the story of Kaiza, and attempting to confront Inari, Naruto was out late in the forest, training. He was currently unconscious on the floor.<p>

Nearby, a person was picking up herbs. The person saw the headband, and knew that the possessor was a ninja. What the person couldn't figure out was why the ninja was sleeping on the floor. Then she recognized the boy. _'It's him! Should I kill him now, or wait?'_ Haku, which was the person's name, slowly crept up to the boy, reaching for his neck…

"Pardon me, but a ninja shouldn't sleep out here…unguarded."

Yawn "Oh don't mind me. I must have fallen asleep training." Mumbled Naruto, though he had at least three shadow clones doing recon…Naruto helped the mysterious stranger pick medicinal herbs…

"Training? Why were you training?"

"To make a point to someone I know…"

"Do you have…someone precious to you?" The mysterious person asked, thinking about him…

Naruto spaced out for a moment, thinking about precious people that he has met in his life…one face kept appearing in his mind…Hinata and her smiling face.

"Yeah I do have someone to protect…why?"

"By defending that person with all your heart…you will become truly strong."

"_**That's a good way of thinking…Maria was precious to me…"**_

'_As Hinata is to me…'_

"Well I'm done picking herbs…time to make that precious person of mine healthier…"

"Hey what is your name?"

"My name is Haku…oh and I am a boy…"

"No you're a crossdresser…(A/N I mean no offense to anyone who crossdresses…it's who you are and who you want to be…), but anyway, Haku, give Zabuza my best…"

Haku immediately retreated to her hideout.

Sasuke entered the clearing, and met eyes with Naruto…

* * *

><p>Tazuna's family, as well as a fully healed Kakashi and Sakura, were eating dinner, when Naruto and Sasuke busted the door down. "Both of us…" Began Sasuke.<p>

"Made it to the top of our tree…" Continued Naruto, before both collapsed in the two chairs that were meant for them.

"Ah, then you two can join Sakura and I in guarding our client, Tazuna, who is nearly done with the construction."

Both tiredly sighed, before both Naruto and Sasuke asked to be served their dinner…and demanding seconds…before throwing up due to fast eating/vomiting.

Inari finally had enough. "WHY ARE YOU TWO TRAINING SO HARD? IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MUCH OR HOW LONG ANYONE TRAINS! GATO IS TOO STRONG! HE'LL PULVERIZE YOU! THERE"S NO SUCH THING AS A HERO! LOOK AT HOW MUCH WE SUFFERED!"

"Shut up, kid. We're different then you…" Said Naruto, who would have normally cursed, but held back because of the parents.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF SUFFERING! WE'VE BEEN SUFFERING FOR AT LEAST A YEAR! MEANWHIILE YOU'RE ALWAYS ACTING GOOFY AND JOKING AROUND!"

'_Forget the fucking parents!' "_I'VE BEEN SUFFERING ALL MY LIFE. MY PARENTS WERE KILLED BY THE KYUBI NO YOKO RIGHT AFTER I WAS BORN! WHEN I WAS BARELY FOUR YEARS OLD, MY FUCKING ORPHANAGE CARETAKER KICKED ME OUT WITH NO FOOD OR RYU! I HAD TO SURVIVE ON SCRAPS OF FOODS FROM DUMPSTERS AND LIVE IN THE STREETS! AND I WAS ALWAYS CHASED BY A MOB EVERYWHERE I WENT, CALLING ME A DEMON, EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHY!" Naruto ranted, than he calmed himself down…"So you lost your father…big deal. I lost both of my parents, and I have no idea if I have any surviving family members out there. It wasn't till the Hokage found me that my life improved a little. He gave me an apartment to live in and a weekly allowance to survive on…but I was still fucking chased, but now the civilians are worse! Also, besides Ichiraku, every civilian owned store kicked me out. These clothes are charity."

Naruto's rant silenced the whole entire room. Tazuna was guzzling down bottle after bottle of sake, but no amount of sake would make him forget what he heard. Tsunami was openly shedding tears. Sakura was shedding tears also, realizing what a bitch she had been to Naruto. Sasuke felt pity for Naruto. Sure his entire family was wiped out by his beloved aniki, but Naruto's situation…was far worse…and Sasuke realized why Naruto has that I don't give a damn attitude. Sasuke respected the blonde, but after hearing that, his level of respect for him only grew. Kakashi didn't make a comment, already knowing about his student's situation. Inari had immediately ran to his room, but nobody had the heart to care.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to vent." Said Naruto, before stepping outside. Seconds later, sounds of pounding and other noises, including falling trees, were heard.

* * *

><p>"Would you keep an eye out on Naruto? He's had a long night after that rant last night. I'm not sure if or when he'll wake up." Said Kakashi.<p>

"OK, Kakashi-san." Said Tsunami.

* * *

><p>While Tsunami and Inari were eating a late breakfast, Naruto woke up from his nap, only to realize that his team was gone.<p>

"_Ah man, they fucking left me!' _Quickly getting dressed, he left two shadow clones, one posing as the original, and one hiding in the shadows. He exited the house, and bade farewell to Tsunami, and gave Inari a kunai, before leaving them alone.

Once out of sight, Naruto sprinted off at a moderately high speed, hoping to reach the bridge in time…

* * *

><p>Tazuna was being guarded by Sakura, while Kakashi-sensei was in a staring contest with Zabuza. Naruto arrived, and couldn't locate Sasuke, until he saw a glimpse of fire. Looking toward where he saw the fire, he saw Sasuke trapped in a dome of ice mirrors being pelted by senbon. Naruto stealthily ran toward the ice mirror dome, and stayed on the outside.<p>

'_**Chaos Spear!' **_Naruto's hand was crackling with Chaos energy, and Sasuke realized that Naruto was outside of the ice mirror dome.

'_Perfect…__**Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!'**_

Sasuke's giant fireball impacted the same mirror as Naruto's **Chaos Spear. **The combined attack actually appeared like **Chaos Lance, **but Shadow was unable to perform that attack until either the seven Chaos Emeralds were gathered and used to make Super Shadow, or when Shadow removed his inhibitor rings. The attack managed to destroy half of the hunter-nin's mirrors, but she counter attacked by flicking her remaining senbon at Sasuke, who had awakened his_** Sharingan**_, and dodged accordingly. But with such a long battle, Sasuke was getting more and more exhausted. He was so exhausted, in fact, that he collapsed while Naruto was fighting. Upon noticing that Sasuke was down, and thinking that the hinter-nin severely harmed him or worse, Naruto became angry, but still dodged as best as he could while focusing on his chaos energy. Naruto removed his inhibitor rings for a power boost. Unknown to either Shadow or Naruto, upon removal of the rings, the dreaded Kyubi no Yoko awakened from a peaceful beauty sleep…

* * *

><p>I'd like to take this time to say, Happy Birthday Hinata. As Hinata's birthday gift…<p>

Hinata missed her Dark Prince. Naruto had departed on a C-rank mission, but to her, it seemed like forever since he left, even though it was barely three days since e left. Her teammates, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, had left with her sensei, Yuhi Kurenai, somewhere…

Suddenly, Kiba Inuzuka appeared in the distance and stopped by her. "Happy birthday Hinata…hey what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Na-Naruto-kun pro-probably doesn't e-even know that-that today is my birth-birthday!" Stuttered Hinata. Her teammates didn't know that she was going out with Naruto.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Here, why don't we walk to sensei's house?" Asked Kiba.

"OK, su-sure…"

Kiba lead her to Kurenai's house. The lights were all out, which made Hinata worry…

"Here we are…hey how come the lights are out?" Kiba sniffed the property, and found no threatening smells.

"It smells like it's alright…here…"

Kiba opened the door, and guided her in. "Man it's dark around here…let me flick the lights…"

Light illuminated the room.

"SURPRISE!" Shouted Kurenai, Asuma, Choji, Ino, and Hanabi.

"Bah humbug…happy birthday Hinata." Said Shikamaru.

"Likewise, Hinata…" Said Shino.

Hinata was shocked into silence. When she finally regained her voice, she was happy. "I thought no one knew or even remembered my birthday!"

"I told your sensei, and she let everyone here know." Said Hinata's 7 year old sister, Hyuiga Hanabi. "Are you hungry? Your sensei has a cake…"

"OK."

* * *

><p>After everyone ate, Choji finishing the leftovers, Hinata was presented with some gifts. Among them was a genjutsu scroll, a Shogi and Go board game, a pet puppy, and a make-up case. Hinata was happy, but secretly disappointed that her Dark Prince didn't even get her a present. That was when Kurenai-sensei brought out a gift from someone anonymous. Hinata was touched that Naruto remembered her birthday. Hinata opened the gift…to receive…an engagement ring!<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up, yawning. <em>'Was that a dream?' <em>She briefly examined her calendar, to find out that it was still December 27. Then she looked at her hand, to discover…no ring. _'Damn it!'_


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

'_'Thinking'_

"**Kyubi speaking/thinking'**

"_**Shadow speaking/thinking'**_

_**Ninjutsu **_(translation)

-chapter 6-

A/N Poll result:

Change it: 16  
>Leave it: 6<p>

Henceforth, my characters will recite their NIinjutsu in Japanese, but Ninjutsu that are repeated won't be translated again...in the future, I will change chapters one - five with these changes...

* * *

><p>Naruto was so ticked off that the hunter incapacitated Sasuke or worse, that Naruto let out a scream of outrage. He was so angry that he not only tapped into the full powers of Shadow the hedgehog, but unknowingly into Kyubi no Yoko's power as well. Shadow's chaos energy combined with Kyubi's yokai, creating an enhanced version of chaos, hyper chaos, as well as suppressing Kyubi's willpower…<p>

"_**I'm going to kill you! Chaos Lance!" **_Naruto, baring not only a red chaos energy shroud from Shadow, but also a more feral facial structure from Kyubi. Naruto shouted out as a red colored **Chaos Spear **exploded upon contact with the hunter's mask, revealing her face, the face of Haku…

"_**Haku? Wh**__**y did you **_kill Sasuke?" Naruto asked, as Kyubi's energy, along with the chaos energy disappeared as Naruto replaced his inhibitor rings.

"I didn't kill him. Like I did with Zabuza-sama, I faked his death by not striking a pressure point…"

* * *

><p>Kakashi sensed that Kyubi's seal had loosened…so he decided to end it as soon as possible. He unraveled a scroll from his vest, drew a line of blood on it, then made the scroll do a dance around his fingers, before ending the gesture with the dog seal.<p>

"_**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no jutsu**_!" ("Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Jutsu!)

Kakashi's Ninja Dogs erupted from the ground and held down Zabuza.

"I'm not just the copy-nin. In my time as a Jonin during the Third Great Shinobi War, I developed my own Ninjutsu…"

Kakashi makes three hand seals, and holds down his right palm…

"_**Chidori!" **_(One Thousand Birds) Kakashi loudly said as blue electricity enveloped his right palm. "Behold my original Ninjutsu, an A-rank assassination-type Ninjutsu!"

'_What the…I'm actually able to see his chakra…so this Ninjutsu is that concentrated?' _Zabuza thought, starting to worry…

"This is the end…your future," Kakashi started running towards Zabuza, aiming to impale him, "is Death!"

* * *

><p>Haku paused. "Zabuza-sama is in danger!" Haku immediately vanished in the water.<p>

'_Fuck…" _Thought Naruto. _**"**_**Chaos Control!"** _'Hope I make it in time…'_

* * *

><p>Naruto was too late. Haku sacrificed herself to save Zabuza, who laughingly took advantage of her death…<p>

Suddenly, Naruto teleported in to block Zabuza's Decapitating Carving Knife with a point-blank **Chaos Spear.** Zabuza couldn't dodge in time, and the **Chaos Spear** punctured a hole through Zabuza's left arm.

_Clap Clap_

"Well well, the so-called Demon of the Mist couldn't even handle a simple assassination…how pathetic." Said the fat man man known as Gato surrounded by thugs and bandits. "It's a good thing I'm not paying you-"

His rant was cut short as an arrow landed in front of his feet.

"Stay away from out village!" Shouted Inari, armed with a crossbow. The rest of the villagers behind him were armed with various pointed objects, including pitchforks…

Naruto started to harshly scold Zabuza, leaving him with tears in his eyes. "Kakashi, we are no longer enemies because I have no reason to assassinate Tazuna any more…and kid, shut up, and hand me a kunai."

"Sure…" Naruto nonchalantly said as he tossed a kunai toward Zabuza, who grabbed it with his teeth. "Just one thing, stand back everyone." Once Zabuza and Kakashi backed up, Naruto closed his eyes. **"Chaos…" **Naruto snapped his eyes open as he leapt up and crossed his forearms and legs. **"Blast!"**

* * *

><p>Naruto let out a silent yell as he opened his arms and his legs (Think of a Saiyan transforming into a Super Saiyan…) as a red energy dome erupted from him as it vaporized over half of the mob.<p>

Shadow had this sudden urge to sing a verse from his theme song. _**'Oh well…'**_

_**Can you see all of me,**_

_**Walk into your destiny!**_

_**Step inside and hold on for dear life…**_

_**Do you remember me…**_

Shadow's chant ended.

Zabuza roared with glee as he ran in through the mob and started slaughtering every bandit and thug in sight, but the mob counter attacked by stabbing him with swords. While Zabuza was ignoring his injuries, he, with the help from the villagers and Kakashi, exterminated most of the thugs and bandits, except for Gato, who tried to run away, until Zabuza caught him.

"De-demon!" Shouted a cowering Gato, who saw an image of a demon floating above Zabuza, before Zabuza attacked, making multiple wounds and slitting his throat, and finally pushed the dead Gato into the water.

Upon the death of Gato, all of the villagers celebrated, but Zabuza was drastically wounded. The doctors in Nami no Kuni did their best to heal him, but he will be left with a deep scar for the rest of his life…

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Gato's death. Zabuza had disappeared, and Haku was buried. Also, the bridge had finally been completely constructed. Team 7 was ready to depart. They exchanged small talk with the villagers, and promised that they will see each other again. Team 7 finally left, and Tazuna had named the bridge after Naruto. It was known as The Great Naruto Bridge. Once team 7 crossed the bridge, the row man intercepted him.<p>

"All hail Prince Naruto!"

"What the fuck? What's with that title?" Asked Naruto to the row man.

"Both of us are survivors of the Uzumaki Clan, and you, Prince Naruto, are royalty, and I am to be your humble servant…"

'_Well, this is cool and all, but a Prince? I'm not worthy…'_ Thought Naruto, even though at home and in private, Hinata calls him her Dark Prince…

"Ah but you are the heir…and I am to serve you as the last surviving Uzumaki…"

"Heir? So I'm part of a clan…what happened to the clan or to my homeland?"

"Like I said, we're the only two known survivors…as for our homeland…please follow me."

"Naruto, go ahead to your homeland…with the row man as your escort…" Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Ah forgive me…I didn't supply a name yet…call me Uzumaki…you know, it's been so long since I was named, that I forgot my full name. For now, just call me Uzumaki-san."

"Naruto, even though I am interested in your origins, it's none of our business, so we'll see you…"

"By the end of the week, perhaps longer…"

"Understood." Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke departed for Konoha…

"Our homeland, Uzushiogakure no Sato, exists in Uzu no Kuni, which is about a day's travel from Nami no Kuni. Uzushiogakure exists on an island, off the coast some miles away."

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at his homeland, and was upset at Uzushiogakure's condition. Most, if not all the buildings had collapsed. The only building that survived appeared to be the Uzukage tower, but even though the building was not destroyed, the inside, Naruto found, was ransacked. However, just when Naruto was about to leave, the door to the Uzukage office opened. Naruto prepared himself for battle, but he was surprised at who exited the office.<p>

"Za-Zabuza! What are you doing here?"

"Well if it isn't Naruto…I was visiting an old friend…I should have realized this earlier, but this place…is your home?"

"I don't think so. Sure, my ancestors lived here, but my true home lies in Konohagakure no Sato…"

"Konoha?" Said a bewildered Uzumaki-san. "So that's where you were hiding…do you have news on Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto?"

"Uzumaki…Kushina? I'm not familiar with that name…who is she?" Asked a curious Naruto, and Shadow was showing a bit of interest, as well as Zabuza. Of course, Kyubi already knew who she was.

"Why, she is known other than your mother…" Zabuza dropped to the floor, laughing. "You're her son?" Zabuza was about to continue, until he noticed that Naruto…had fainted. Zabuza and Uzumaki-san sweat dropped. _'First time I ever saw an Uzumaki faint….'_ Thought both of them with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Hinata fainted for no apparent reason, dodging a kunai that was thrown by an enemy ninja…<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sprang to his feet, saying, "Who? What? When? Where? Why?" Babbled a confused Naruto.<p>

Zabuza sighs. "In order, Kushina is your mother. As for what? She was the Uzukage, but she left this place about 15 years ago. I believe that she had an affair…and why? To escape this place…" Said Zabuza sarcastically…

"Why are you here?" Asked Naruto, addressing Zabuza.

"I failed her and her clan. Haku and I were hired to protect the Uzumaki Clan, but the enemies outnumbered us three to one. Still, we fought on, and by the end of the battle, the Uzumaki Clan, save one person, were wiped out…the only survivor ran toward Konoha…"

"So….you were working as a bodyguard for my clan…but since Uzumaki-san and I are the only survivors, you won't receive payment from me. As far as I'm concerned, the mission is still going on…how would you like to defect to Konoha?"

"Defect to Konoha? On the one hand, this means that the hunter-nin's after me will eventually stop, and I can continue to be your bodyguard, so I accept, but surely, the Hokage will deny this…"

"Don't worry about him. Sandaime-ojii-san owes me many favors…"

* * *

><p>Uzumaki-san and Zabuza were guided toward Konoha. Once they arrived, they were immediately called to the Hokage's office, where he was shocked to find a survivor of the Uzumaki Clan…he questioned Zabuza about his actions the past month, then hired him to become Naruto's unofficial bodyguard and an ANBU member…<p>

* * *

><p>While Uzumaki-san was exploring Konoha, Naruto was walking down the street, hoping to run into his team when he located a poorly constructed box…<p>

"OK Konohamaru, come out." Suddenly, the box exploded, and three distinct voices were heard coughing.

*cough* "You used too much gunpowder…"

"No I didn't!" *cough*

The smoke cleared to reveal three academy students.

"You promised to play ninja with us!" Demanded Konohamaru, the grandson of the Third…he was wearing a blue scarf that was too long for his body.

"A ninja…playing ninja?" Sakura was about to start laughing when she received a glare from Naruto, which immediately shut her up.

"OK, I'll play with you…same rules?" Asked Naruto.

With a nod from Konohamaru, Naruto turned away, only for the three academy students to run away…

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be the introduction of three Genin from Sunagakure… please read and review. Laterz<p>

Ninjutsu Library

_**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu**_ (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Jutsu)

A high-grade tracking-offensive Ninjutsu where one calls upon ninken (Ninja Dogs) with a summoning, so they can tail the target from underground and assault it simultaneously with their fangs.

After the user marks an opponent with his or her blood, they roll out a scroll and smear their blood across it. Afterwards they place it between their hands and make the seals before slamming the scroll into the ground. The ninken are summoned there and travel through the ground following the scent of the blood. When the target is found, they erupt from the ground and hold down the opponent with their mouths.

_**Chidori**_ (One Thousand Birds)

This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the _**Chidori**_ into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

'_'Thinking'_

"**Kyubi speaking/thinking'**

"_**Shadow speaking/thinking'**_

_**Ninjutsu **_(translation)

-chapter 7-

* * *

><p>Konohamaru and his friends were running from Naruto to find a good spot to hide when Konohamaru bumped into a Shinobi that didn't originate from Konoha. The Genin wears a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood with cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. This hood covers his hair completely. The man had make up on his face, although he insists it's war paint. He had a package tied around his back. The foreign Genin picked up Konohamaru by the scruff of his neck, and threatened to beat him up, when Naruto appeared in a flash, and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. That's Konohamaru, also the Sandaime's Grandson."<p>

"I didn't realize…sorry about that. My name's Kankuro." Said Kankuro, realesing Konohamaru.

"I'm Temari." Said the kunoichi that has dark green eyes and blond hair, which is gathered into four pineapple-shaped ponytails. Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her headband around her neck. She also had a long object on her back.

"Sabaku no Gaara…is my name." Said a boy, who mysteriously appeared hanging upside down on a tree branch. Gaara had a kanji for love etched above his left eye. Both eyes were green in color. He has pale skin and short, spiky hair that is brick-red. He wears a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around a gourd.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. This is one of my teammates Haruno Sakura-"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke…" Said Sasuke, standing on a tree branch besides Gaara, before he leapt down to join his team-mates.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, I look forward to fighting you in these exams…" Said Gaara, about to turn away when a question was asked.

"Exams? What exams?" Asked a confused Sakura, before she noticed the headbands of the three foreign Genin, "Wait, aren't you from Sunagakure no Sato? Foreign Genin aren't allowed to trespass other countries or ninja villages without a permit…"

Kakashi suddenly appeared, and said, "The three sand nin are here for the Chunin Exams, which you can attend by filling out these forms completely and handing them in to room 301 at the Shinobi Academy in two days at noon…" Kakashi handed forms to his Genin Squad, but then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'_A shadow clone?' _Thought Naruto.

"What are the Chunin Exams?" Asked Sakura to the group, hoping that her Sasuke-kun would know. Sasuke replies, "I don't know…" Making Sakura sigh in disappointment…

Temari sighs, then she explains what these exams are…"The Chūnin Selection Exams, or Chūnin Exams for short, are a type of test to test the abilities of all the Genin participating in these exams. If the Genin performs well, he, so she in my case, will be considered for promotion to Chūnin…there are also field promotions, but those rarely, if ever, occur…"

The sand team left…and Sasuke was excited at the prospect of these Chūnin Selection Exams…

* * *

><p>Naruto was awoken at 10:00 AM by Uzumaki-san, and performed his morning routines after greeting his friend. He had a date with his princess, and they agreed to meet at the park at noon. Naruto told his team-mates that he'll be unavailable for most of the day. At 11:30, Naruto left to the park.<p>

Hinata, Naruto's princess, was already waiting at the park for her dark Prince. She had secretly snuck out of her compound. She was worried that her team-mates or Naruto's team-mates would descover them, ruining the date.

At 12:05, Naruto arrived at the park and greeted her with a kiss. "So what do you want to do, Naruto?"

"I don't know, but let's think about this somewhere else." Naruto grabbed her hand, making her blush a bit, before Naruto shouted, "**Chaos Control!"** and vanished.

'Damn **chaos control..."** Said Sasuke as he stood up from a bush and was about to leave, before Sakura appeared. "Let's keep this a secret between you and me."

"Hmph." Grunted Sasuke as he walked away...

A disappointed Sakura sighed and left for home as well.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, he vanished, and I can't track either of them!" complained Kiba to his silent team-mate.<p>

"Perhaps they don't want to be found..." Said Shino before leaving. Kiba grunted and followed him home.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata appeared atop the Hokage monument. "We're here!" Said Naruto excitedly.<p>

"Where are we?" Asked Hinata as she looked around, only to leap forward upon discovering she was standing on the Hokage monument.

"We're on Yondaime's head, so do you want to do something?" Asked Naruto.

"Well...how about a picnic?" Hinata asked as she unsealed a bunch of food containers. "I hope that you're hungry Naruto-kun..."

"Hungry? No...I'm famished!"

* * *

><p>Team 7 arrived at the academy around 10:00 AM, and they proceeded to enter the place. They ascended one floor, and they found themselves at their destination…<p>

'_Wait a minute here…' _Thought Naruto.

They saw a kid with bushy eye brows wearing green spandex who had a ridiculous bowl cut hair style being pushed around by two Genin.

"Is someone as talentless as you really planning on taking the Chunin selection exam? Why bother? Bunch of wet behind-the-ears snotnoses!" Said Kotetsu Hagane.

"You said it!" Replied Izumo Kamizuki to Kotetsu Hagane.

"You guys know that the Chunin Exam's are incredibly difficult. We should know!" Said Kotetsu Hagane.

"Yeah, we've failed three times so far. There are people who make it, then immediately gave up being shinobi…other's who ended up crippled…some reduced to vegetables…we've seen it all!" Replied Izumo Kamizuki.

"Besides that, Chunin are commanders. They lead their units. The responsibilities for failed missions and dead shinobi rest firmly on their shoulder. And you little punks have the nerve to apply? We're saving a step by weeding out the obvious losers beforehand." Concluded Kotetsu Hagane.

While all of this is going on, team 7, already realizing that they are under a Genjutsu, sneaks up the stairs to the third floor.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you with the scowl!" Rudely demanded the same Genin being pushed around.<p>

Team 7 looks up, with varying glances. "What do you want?" Asked Sasuke.

"You and me, here and now…want to fight?" Asked the Genin, before going into an unfamiliar stance.

"Why?"

"My name is Rock Lee. It's polite to give your name first, right, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"So, you know my name, but why do you want to fight me?" Asked Sasuke.

"I wish to test myself against a genius like you."

"Fine then..." _'This should make a good warm up…'_ Thought Sasuke, assuming his stance.

Naruto calls for the match to start.

* * *

><p>After the anti-climatic match, and being utterly horrified at the appearance of Gai-sensei, and the subsequent sunset Genjutsu, Team 7 proceeded to the exam room, where they are greeted by Kakashi.<p>

"Congratulations for coming. This exam can only be taken in groups of three. You all came of your own free will. Step through these doors...is something the matter, Sasuke?"

"_**Sharingan...**_Genjutsu...Gai-sensei..."

Kakashi took on a horrified appearene, before ushering in his squad, then proceeds to vomit.

Team 7 steps through the doors, and are stunned at what is behind it. There seemed to be over 100 Chunin hopefuls, most from different countries. Team 7 immediately became nervous, and Sasuke tensed. He heard the familiar sound of fan girls. Before he could run, he was glomped by Ino.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Get off him, Ino-pig!" Yelled the pink haired banshee, glomping Sasuke in retaliation...

"Make me, forehead girl!" Taunted Ino, sticking out her tongue.

"Hey, look whose here. Naruto, I didn't expect that you'll be here, Mr. dead-last…" Said a Genin with a puppy on his head.

"KIBA! Don't push me into doing something that I don't want to do." Responded Naruto.

"What? You gonna hurt me? You couldn't even if you tried." Arrogantly boasted Kiba.

"Don't underestimate him Kiba. If he is on Kakashi's team, that must mean that he passed his infamous bell test." Said the taciturn Shino behind Kiba.

"Shut up, Shino, you don't know anything."

"How troublesome. You three are here too?" Said the lazy Genin who could only be one person.

"I remember you…but I kind of forgot your name…"

"Bah, introductions are troublesome. I am Nara Shikamaru. This guy next to me is Akimichi Choji." Said Shikamaru, pointing to a chubby Genin eating a bag of chips.

Naruto looked around, and appeared a bit intimidated by the number of Genin participants…

-Kakashi, outside the door-

'_If my team is like me, then my team will surely be very nervous.' _Thought Kakashi as he cleaned up his mess.

-Back in room 301-

Naruto was fidgeting nervously.

'He must be very worried.' Thought Hinata. 'Maybe I should cheer him up.'

"Ano, Naruto-kun, it's all right. You don't have to be…"

Naruto stops shaking, raises his fist in the air, and points at the large group of participants, and yells,

'MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WON'T LOSE TO ANY OF YOU!"

-Back to Kakashi-

Kakashi had a huge sweatdrop on his head. "Well, that's Naruto being himself. Oh well." Kakashi walks off, finished cleaning up and pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise novel and starts reading.

-Back in room 301-

"How troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Show off." Grunted Kiba.

"Who does he think he is?" Rudely asked Sakura, before she realized just who she was talking too.

'_**Idiot…'**_

"Hey be quiet, unless you want to be killed." Said a silver haired Genin wearing glasses.

"Who are you?" Asked Sasuke.

"Oh sorry, my name is Yakushi Kabuto. I'm a Konoha Genin, like you all."

Sniff sniff

_'Something, or someone, smells like a snake. Who or what could it be?' _Thought Kiba...

"Anyway, you don't want to cause a commotion, or you'll make everyone here your enemy. The least I can do for you guys is give you some vital information on what you are in for, with these Shinobi info cards."

"Shinobi info cards, what's that?" Asked the ever curious Sakura.

"Shinobi info cards…I wonder, do you have any information on individuals taking this exam?" Asked Sasuke.

"Of course I do. Why? Is there someone here that interests you?"

"Gaara of the desert." Said Naruto.

"Rock Lee from Konoha." Said Sasuke.

"And Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha." Added in Kiba, making Naruto glare at him.

"Since I have the names, this will be boring. Here." Kabuto shows three blank cards. The first shows Lee after he channeled some chakra.

"Rock Lee. He is a year older then any of you. Missions to date: 20 d-ranked, and 11 c-ranked. His sensei is Maito Gai…he has no skills in ninjutsu or genjutsu, but his taijutsu skills have grown over the past year. He was considered a standout among last year's Genin, but he didn't apply for the Chunin Selection Exam's that year, so this is his first time taking the exam. His teammates are Hyuga Neji and Tenten." Ended Kabuto, before moving to the next card.

"Next is Gaara of the Desert, 8 C-ranked missions…one B-ranked. Wow! Not many rookie Genin get assigned B-ranked missions. Since he is from way out in the desert, I don't have that much information on him…but according to this, he has escaped from every mission…without a scratch." Said Kabuto, before moving to the final card.

"Next is Uzumaki Naruto. Hmm…an undetermined number of d-ranked missions, one B-ranked mission, along with one C-ranked turned A-rank mission. He has better stats then Gaara! His ninjutsu skills are above average, as well as his Taijutsu skills, but his Genjutsu abilities are horrible. He was considered 'dead last' by all of the other Genin…"

Naruto twitches, but no one noticed besides Hinata.

"But he has improved greatly. OK, that's all the information that you guys requested. I'll be going now…"

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?" Shouted a man with a black bandana.

All the Genin tensed, as they looked through a hole in the wall, which was just made..

"Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. I'm your first examiner, Morino Ibiki…its high time someone laid down some ground rules. From this point forward, there will be no more fighting without the examiners permission, and if that permission is granted, you can not intentionally endanger that person's life, or you will be immediately disqualified. The first part of the Chunin selection exam is about to begin. Turn in your written applications, and take one of these placards, and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone is seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test."

"…" The crowd of Genin was silent as they obeyed Ibiki's ruling.

'_Wait a minute…NANI? A paper test?'_

'_This is bad. Naruto performs horribly on any written exam. He always gets nervous during written exams..' _Thought Sasuke, before shaking his head_. 'Since when did I start caring for Naruto?'_

"Let's do our best, Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

Ibiki spoke again as he handed out test papers. "Paper's down until I give the signal…now listen up. There are a few big rules that pertain to this first test…I'll write them on the blackboard and explain them all, but I'm not taking questions, so listen carefully. I'll say this only once.

"Rules?" Sakura pondered out loud. _'And no questions? I wonder why…?'_

"Rule number one! Each of you starts out with ten points. This test has a total of ten questions. For each question that you get wrong, you lose one point. Get all ten right, and you retain the total points that you have."

_"So…' _Naruto thought. _'In other words, if I get all ten questions wrong, I'll end up with no points at all!'_

**"**_**You got that right, Naruto…"**_Sarcastically spoke Shadow.

"Rule number 2, this test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three members of each team. The object is for each team to have as few points deducted as possible from its joint thirty point total. Rule number 3, if, during the course of this written test, we find a shinobi who does anything out of the ordinary, or cheated; we subtract 2 points from each member of the cheaters team. If you let the proctors catch you cheating, you'll bring yourself and your team down! If you aspire to become Chunin…if you want to be the best shinobi that you can be….then you had better start acting like you already are! Oh by the way, if one member of a team gets no points, then that person and the team…automatically fail!"

_'Nani?' _Thought Naruto. _'Oh shit. I can feel Sasuke's bloodlust already…'_

"You have one hour…starting…NOW!" Said Ibiki as he looked at a clock to strike the next hour.

* * *

><p>And that's it for this chapter. This chapter is quite lengthy, but I had a lot of info to cover…As always, please R &amp; R.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

'_'Thinking'_

"Kyubi speaking/thinking'

"_Shadow speaking/thinking'_

_Ninjutsu _(translation)

-chapter 8-

A/N I'm kinda disappointed. Is there a reason why chapter 7 received not a single review? 

* * *

><p><em>'This is so not good. Naruto is an idiot…I hope Hinata helps him.'<em> Thought Sakura.

_'The secret to this test, hahaha, is to do it one at a time, and try to answer at least one of them.' _Naruto starts to examine his paper, and begins to frown. He suddenly is reminded that Hinata is right next to him, and he adopts a smile, hiding his uncertainty. But inside, Naruto is thinking to himself._ 'Crap crap crap crap crap. If I cheat, and I am caught, my team suffers…I've got to be sly, sneaky, and CHEAT WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT!'_

**"**_**Yes you're right."**_ Agreed Shadow. _**"But in addition to cheating, I might be able to help you."**_

_'They're watching us, like cats watch mice, like they expect us to cheat. Those bastards. With so many proctors looking over our shoulders, they're probably watching every little thing everyone does…making notes…wait a minute!'_

Sasuke couldn't believe it.

_'Of course. This is an intelligence test…in more than just the academic sense.'_

Of course, many people already realized the same thing that Sasuke did. Hinata and Neji both activate their _**Byakugan**_, to see through another student, and get the answers. Sasuke uses his _**Sharingan**_ to copy the movements of another person. Akamaru (Kiba's dog) communicates in dog language to Kiba, who understands it anyway. Shino uses his bugs to get the answers. Tenten uses strings to move a mirror, and Lee adjusts his headband to signal that he got it. Dosu (a sound nin) merely listens to a person writing the answers, and gets the answer. Of course, Sakura doesn't need to cheat (what? Her big forehead is good for something…) Ino, after seeing that she is done, does one of her family jutsu's.

"_**Shintenshin no Jutsu!"**_ (Mind-body Switch Jutsu)

Ino takes over Sakura's body, quickly memorizes the answers, then she possesses Shikamaru's and Choji's body to give them the answers. Shikamaru, being lazy, simply allows Ino to possess him. Ibiki is watching Gaara.

_'That brat is up to something. Whatever it is, he's doing it without batting an eye or anything. For a rookie, he's amazing.'_

Gaara molds a third eye using sand, to get the answers. Kankuro has to use the restroom, and is escorted there by his puppet in disguise as one of the Chunin proctors.

-Meanwhile-

Naruto is stressing out. He had no way of cheating without getting caught, but luckily, Shadow was able to give him the answers he needed.

_'Forty five minutes have passed. I guess it's time.' _Ibiki thought as he glances at the wall clock.

Kankuro walks back in. "Heh, looks like you're in luck." Said Ibiki.

'_Nani?'_ Thought Kankuro.

"The time that you spent playing with dolls hasn't been completely wasted."

'_Dolls? Does he know about Karusu?'_

"Don't worry about it. Sit down." Said Ibiki.

Kankuro heads to his seat, but not before dropping a piece of rolled up paper on Temari's desk.

"Let me explain the tenth question, this new rule is absolute! First you must choose…whether or not to accept or reject this question!"

'_Accept or reject?' _Thought Naruto.

"Choose? What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?" Asked Temari out loud.

"If you choose to reject the question…" replied Ibiki, "and not even try to answer it, you will lose all your points, and you will fail, along with your team."

"Wh-what? Then why would anyone choose to reject it?" Said an outraged Temari.

"Because….of the other rule." Sinisterly said Ibiki.

_'Oh come on…what more can he do?'_ thought everyone.

"If you try to answer to answer the question, and you get it wrong…you are not permitted to apply for the Chunin Selection Exam's ever again!"

_'Nani?'_ All the members of team 7 thought in unison.

"Wait a minute, there are ninja here who have taken the Chunin exam already!" Said a random Genin.

"Heh heh heh heh heh…just your rotten luck. I wasn't making the rules in the past years. I am now. I've been up front with you. You can take a failing grade now, and try again later. Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question right now. Come back and reapply next year, or the year after that. Are you ready? Then let's begin. Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands. Once their number has been confirmed, they will leave the room." Concluded Ibiki, before crossing his arms and playing the waiting game. He didn't have to wait long.

"I-I…I quit!" A random Genin says. "I reject the question!"

"Number 50 fail!" Said a Chunin proctor named Tatami Iwashi

"Forgive me Genna and Inaho." Said the same Genin,

"Number 130 and number 111! You two fail also!" Yelled Izumo Kamizuki.

"I quit too!" Said another Genin.

"Me too!" Said more Genin.

Naruto shakily raises his hand, shocking all of team 7.

SLAM! "Never underestimate me! I don't quit, and I won't run!"

_'He didn't give any of us a thought. What a dobe...'_ Thought Sasuke, before he smirked.

"I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that will affect the rest of your life. Quit now, while you still can."

"I never go back on my word. That is my nindo-my way of the ninja!"

All of the remaining Genin smile at the antics of the blond shinobi.

_'Seventy-eight of them are still here. Hmm, an interesting kid. He dispelled everyone's doubt along with his own. There is no point in dragging it out any longer, thanks to him…no one else will quit.'_

With a nod from the other proctors, Ibiki continued.

"Good call. So everyone who is still here…you've just PASSED the first exam!"

"Nani!" Everyone in the room said in unison.

"Heh"

"What do you mean passed?" asked Sakura. "When did that happen? What about the tenth question?"

Ibiki grinned. "There is no tenth question…beyond the whole accept or reject thing."

"Wh-what a minute! Then what was the point of the other nine questions? That was a total waste of time!" Temari complained.

"There was no waste," Ibiki replied. "Those questions had a purpose, which they've already served."

"Nani?" Temari exclaimed. "Such as?"

"Our goal was to test your skills…at spying!" Said Ibiki mysteriously.

"What the hell is up with his attitude?" A random Genin whispered to herself quietly. _'He seems like a different person.'_

"Our skills at spying?"

"Yeah. Remember the rules at the beginning? You pass or fail as part of a three-man squad. With that rule, I pressured you with the fear that if you did anything wrong…you would bring your teammates down with you."

"Oh I get it."

"However, the questions are beyond the level of Genin. You shouldn't be able to handle it. Therefore, most of you…having reached that same conclusion…had only one way to retain your points-by cheating. In other words, we set up the test on the assumption you'd cheat."

"Hmph."

"And to ensure that there would be suitable targets for you to cheat from, we snuck in a pair of ringers, two Chunin who already knew all the answers"

_'Nani! Aw man!'_

"It took me forever to figure out who they were…"

"Yeah me too."

_'…'_ Naruto thought to himself. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Yeah it was obvious! Any idiot could tell. Right Hinata-chan?"

"R-right."

_'That baka…he had no idea.'_ Thought Sasuke.

"Of course, anyone who cheated in a clumsy or obvious way…" Ibiki is saying this while taking off his bandana. "Failed! Because there may be circumstances where being caught in an act of espionage can cost you more then your life. You pry in ways that can be taken from you little by little, time and time again, when many lives hang in the balance."

Gulp_! 'Burns, scars…punctures from where screws were used…long slash marks…he's been tortured!'_ Thought a horrified Sasuke.

Gulp! _'What…happened to him?' _Thought Naruto.

Gaara remained immobile.

Ibiki starts to tie his headband back on. "The information you obtain can't be trusted…if you can't keep your presence secret from the enemy." After tying his headband, Ibiki glares at all the Genin. "Learn that and learn it well. If you bring back intelligence from a suspect source or a compromised operation…you're doing your enemies work for them, putting those that you serve in danger. That is why we maneuvered you into using your espionage skills to cheat. It was the quickest way of weeding out the students whose skills aren't yet up to snuff."

"Ok." Said a random Genin. "But what is the deal with the tenth question?"

"Ah the tenth question…was the first real question on the exam."

"Ano…what do you mean?" Said Hinata.

"Let me explain….the tenth question…was a choice between two options…that were both difficult and dangerous. Those who chose to reject were failed, and their friends along with them. Those who chose to accept and couldn't answer the question…lost any chance of ever trying again. It was a nasty, unfair, no-win set of options. So why did I present them? Let's suppose you all go on and become Chunin. You are assigned to steal a vital enemy document…knowing nothing about the skills, deployment, or military preparedness of your foes. You may have to cross a territory that has been heavily mined and set with traps. Now…do you accept this mission? Or do you reject it? Rather then place your own life-or the lives of your companions-in jeopardy? Could any Chunin get away with only taking on the safe jobs? The answer is…NO! No matter how dangerous the risk…there will be missions that you can't decline. A ninja must demonstrate valor that inspires those around him…helping all to overcome their fear. This is the talent that we most value in all Chunin! Those who can't gamble with their own fate…who would trade today's certain risks for tomorrows uncertain future…never taking the chance that lies before them…are weaklings who make only weak and easy decisions. In my opinion, they don't belong in the ranks of the Chunin elite at all! By choosing to accept…you answered the almost insoluble tenth question correctly. If you could keep that spirit, you can probably conquer all of the many doubts and difficulties you'll face. You have all passed the first hurdle. Part one of the Chunin selection exam has been concluded. I'll pray that you all fight the good fight."

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted out. "You do that! Go pray!"

_'Ho ho…an entertaining kid…'_ Ibiki senses someone approaching fast, and the unknown intruder (Yeah right.) crashes through the window, shocking many of the Genin. The unknown assailant hooks a black banner to the ceiling. Of course, Ibiki already knew who she was.

_'Her… now? Oh, spare me…'_

* * *

><p>And that's it for this chapter. This chapter is quite lengthy, but I had a lot of info to cover…As always, please R &amp; R.<p>

Ninjutsu Library

_**Shintenshin no Jutsu**_

The Mind Body Switch Technique is the signature ability of the Yamanaka clan. Originally, this ninjutsu was suited for intelligence-gathering missions rather than battle. With it, a ninja sends his mind into a target's body supplanting the target's mind with their own. The user transfers their consciousness to the target, giving them complete control of the body for a short period of time. While in control of the body, the user is able to communicate with the target. As the user propels all of their mental energy, the shooting range and number of hits are considerably limited. It is also possible for the user to switch bodies with the target. This has great strategic value when used on a team-mate as neither body is left incapacitated and they may also make use of the user's abilities as well as their own while doing this. To remain inconspicuous when spying, the user can perform this technique on an animal, such as a hawk, which they can use to do aerial reconnaissance.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

'_'Thinking'_

"**Kyubi speaking/thinking'**

"_**Shadow speaking/thinking'**_

_**Ninjutsu **_(translation)

-chapter 9-

I apologize for this late update.

* * *

><p>The kunoichi that burst into the room through the window has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector in the form of a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.<p>

"MY NAME IS MITARASHI ANKO, SECOND PROCTOR OF THE EXAMS!" Anko then looks around, and sees way too many Genin.

"Ibiki! You let 26 team's pass? This exam is apparently way too easy…"

"There are a number of skilled participants this year, Anko…"

"It doesn't matter. By the end of the second phase, that number will be cut by half!" This statement caused most of the Genin to worry._ 'How difficult is the second part?'_

"Genin! Follow me!" Shouted Anko, before she leapt out of the window…

* * *

><p>The group, led by Anko, arrived in a clearing before a fenced-off forest.<p>

"Welcome to training field 44, also known as…The Forest of Death!"

'_What an ominous name...' _Thought Shikamaru...

"Before I explain the second phase, I have to hand out these forms…"

"Forms?" Asked Kiba.

"Yes, forms that states that neither I nor Konoha will be responsible for any death'sduring this and the third phase, but particularly in this phase…now let me explain the second phase arena and why you are here…"

'_**I see dead people all the time..**_**.'**

'_Cut it out, Shadow…'_

"The Forest of Death has a river running through it, a tower in the exact center, and 44 gates that lead into the forest. The radius of this forest is ten kilometers. Each team will be assigned either a Heaven or an Earth scroll. Since there is exactly 26 teams, thirteen teams will get the Heaven Scroll, and the other thirteen will get the Earth Scroll …your task is to hunt for another team's scroll and to guard your own. If you have the Heaven or the Earth Scroll, you search for a team possessing an Earth or a Heaven Scroll. Once both a Heaven and an Earth Scroll are obtained, you make your way into the central tower. You have 5 days to complete this task. Any questions?"

"What do we do about food?" Asked Choji.

"There are many edible plants…but there are also that many poisonous plants and animals that hunt you down…anyone else have a question?"

"Will we be in the forest for the entire 5 days or can we quit in the middle? Asked Shikamaru.

"Besides entering the tower, you must remain in the forest for 5 days, and you can't quit in the middle…anyone else?"

No one else asked any questions, so Anko resumed her lecture.

"Now that that is out of the way, please hand in your forms in that booth. Three forms give each team either a Heaven or an Earth scroll…but other team's won't know which scroll you possess…we'll break for ten minutes so you can receive your scroll and/or strategize…"

All the rookie teams came together, but they were shortly joined by Gai's team…

Each team agreed that if worse comes to worse, the teams would help each other out, then team 7 were called to get their scroll. Sasuke carried the real Heaven Scroll in his pouch, but Naruto brought out two blank scrolls that resembled the scroll, and gave on to Sakura…

* * *

><p>The time for the exam to begin approaches…Anko or another helper assigned each team a gate. When the clock struck 5:00 PM, each gate opened, and every team ran into the forest…<p>

* * *

><p>Team 7 were deep in the forest, when suddenly, they all tensed. A strong wind blew Naruto away before he could brace himself. The wind brought Naruto to a clearing, but before Naruto could recover, a giant snake appeared.<p>

'_Oh hell no…'_ Naruto thought as he was eaten alive by the huge snake. Moments later…

"**Chaos…Blast!"**

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura recovered quickly, and wondered where their teammate was blown off to, but before they could do anything, a grass-nin appeared…<p>

"I've found my target at last!"

"Do you want our Heaven Scroll?"

"No I want you! But you want my Earth Scroll, so…" The grass-nin brought out her scroll,, wrapped it around her tongue like a snake, then swallowed it whole.

"Let's play a game…" Said the grass-nin, before revealing the yellow eye of a snake, which paralyzed both Sasuke and Sakura. Before the grass-nin can move, he was halted by a shout from Naruto.

"Stay away from my teammates, or else!" Shouted Naruto.

"Or else what?" Tauntingly asked the grass nin.

"OK, you asked for it. **Chaos Spear!"**

'_What is that attack? It's clearly not chakra…'_Thought the snake nin before he dodged it, only to gape at the destruction it caused. _'That attack...is lethal, and can probably severely harm any normal shinobi…but I am not a normal shinobi…'_

"_I need more power! Shadow!"_

"_**Remove your inhibitor rings then, but I believe removing the rings awakens Kyubi, your other tenant!"**_

Naruto removes the rings, and immediately, a new voice awakened.

'**Sorry about last time, but you awoke me when I was very grumpy…I am the Kyubi no Yoko, a vixen…so you need to make Shadow's Chaos powers stronger...it's done. His powers are stronger now…and any time you need a boost in chakra, just remove those rings and I will give you some…'**

'_**I feel stronger already!'**_

"**Chaos Lance!" **Narutoshot an explosive red **Chaos Spear, **which the snake-nin dodged, only for more chaos to occur.

"As a reward for showing such power, I suppose that you earned the right to know my name. I'm Orochimaru, the snake sennin."

"And I am Uzumaki Naruto, The Ultimate Shinobi…"

"The Ultimate Shinobi? Don't make me laugh…" Taunted Orochimaru as he realized that the Genin's level of skill could easily top his…if he was not holding back. He is currently at 25% of his strength…

"**Chaos Lance!" **Naruto shot out a reddish **Chaos Spear**, but then he put back on the inhibitor rings. _'Damn it, if only I could handle The Ultimate Lifeform's full power…'_

'_**Kyubi allowed you access to more of my power, 85% of my total power now runs in your chakra network!' **__'In that case!' _Naruto thought as he replaced the rings to recover his **chaos energy.**

"_**Fūton: Daitoppa!" **_(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) Orochimaru said as he held out the palm of his hands to shoot a strong gust of wind powerful enough to blow the **Chaos Lance** slightly off course so that it exploded behind him, leaving him unscathed…

"You're annoyingly strong brat, but try this! _**"Sen'eijashu!"**_ (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) Orochimaru said as he made a punching motion with his right and left hands.

"Not enough snakes for you? _**"Sen'ei Tajashu! "**_ (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) The attack finally immobilized Naruto, despite attempting to escape. He then remembered that he had access to more of Shadow's Chaos Powers.

"Try to dodge this! **Chaos…Explosion!"** Orochimaru, in his arrogance, made no move to dodge the multiple blasts, but once the bullet exploded, it caused plenty of damage, but unfortunately, Orochimaru countered by choke slamming the enemy. "You are an annoyance. I'll eliminate you…with this!" Orochimaru reveals that his finger tips are surrounded in purple fire.

"_**Gogyō Fūin!" **_(5 Elements Seal)Orochimaru slammed his palm into Naruto's belly, causing s new seal to appear, and causing Naruto to faint as he fell off the tree branch, only to be rescued by Sasuke, who snapped out of his funk and immediately signed for a Jutsu after rescuing Naruto...

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **_Sasuke inhaled and breathed out a large fireball directly at Orochimaru, who dodged it.

"Damn it! Try to dodge this! _**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **_(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu) Sasuke breathed out several smaller fireballs, which Orochimaru playfully dodged. "Is that the best you can do? Uchiha Itachi was far better..." Taunted Orochimaru.

"No! Time for a new jutsu! _**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" **_(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu) Orochimaru attempted to dodge, but unfortunately, the multiple fireballs from Sasuke's previous jutsu had shuriken tied to ninja wire inside of each fireball. Orochimaru was tied up, and Sasuke ran flames down every ninja wire. When the flames met Orochimaru, he exploded.

Sasuke panted heavily, certain that his last jutsu caused at least a severe wound...but alas, Orochimaru escaped unharmed.

"You too," Said Orochnimaru, gesturing to Naruto and Sasuke, "Are strong...strong enough for me to consider retreating, but before that..." Orochimaru stretched out his neck, and bit an off guard Sasuke in the neck, leaving a mark that resembled the three tomoe of a fully matured _**Sharingan**_, causing Sasuke to scream in pain.Fortunately, Sasuke's yelling in pain caused Naruto to wake up momentarily...

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke, who was still in pain, and then directed his attention to Orochimaru. Naruto quickly opened the palm of his right hand, and gathered what little **Chaos **energy he had left.

'_This will knock me out for a while...' _**"Chaos Spear!" **Naruto quickly launched a white spear-like projectile, which slammed into a distracted Orochimaru...

'_Curses, that attack caused more damage than I thought it would...I have to fall back...for nw...'_

"Kukuku...you are much more powerful than I thought...it's a shame that I can't mark you...farewell, Ultimate Shinobi." Orochimaru retreated as Naruto lost consciousness...

Meanwhile...

Team Gai, once night had fallen, stopped in a clearing surrounded by trees. "Lee, Tenten, split up and search for other teams. We will meet back here in a half hour, in this clearing." Hyuga Neji said as he flicked a kunai straight down. Neji has noticeably long dark brown hair, which reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end, while two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector frame the sides of his face. Like the rest of his clan, he has very fair skin and possesses the renowned _**Byakugan **_eyes, which when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around his eyes, which are depicted with a slight tint of grey to them, to protrude more prominently. He was seen with a black headband that he wore snugly over his forehead. He wore a khaki shirt and dark brown shorts. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

* * *

><p>Sakura wondered what she should do now that Orochimaru left. Deciding to treat their wounds in a more private place, she shouldered Naruto and Sasuke as she left to find a hiding place. She came to the hollow base of a giant tree, and decided to hide there for now...<p>

Sakura quickly bandaged Sasuke's wound and placed an ice pack on Naruto's forehead. Sakura, once done, immediately set a few traps to at least stall any incoming enemies and sat down, guarding the pair.

Sakura almost closed her eyes several times, but she quickly snapped them open. _'Gotta guard these two...Sasuke-kun would do the same...would he?'_ Sakura immediately tensed when she saw a rustle in the bushes, but calmed herself when she saw it was a squirrel...then her eyes widened as the squirrel came too close. She flicked a kunai to the squirrel's feet, which caused it to run away.

"Did she see the exploding tag on the back?" Asked Abumi Zaku, one of the three Sound Genin who were spying on

Team 7. Zaku had spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death (死, _shi_) down the front. His forehead protector had a face guard, albeit more worn and under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate. Like his two team-mates, he wore a snake patterned scarf around his neck.

"No...she must have set a trap there, and the squirrel with the exploding tag on its back must have got too close..." Said Kinuta Dosu, teammate of Abumi Zaku. Dosu has bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wears a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm for most of his attacks. His back is hunched, making him look smaller than he actually is. Like his two team-mates, he also wore a snake patterned scarf around his neck. "Nonethelesss, I think she may have detected us..."

"We'll attack tomorrow morning..." said Tsuchi Kin, the third team member of her squad. Kin had very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a forehead protector, a pale green vest somehow similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf, much like her team-mates.

"As planned Kin..." Said Dosu, the apparent team leader of his squad. The members of Team Dosu waited till sunrise...

'_So they are going to attack at sunrise...'_ Thought Sakura, who can apparently read lips...

-Meanwhile-

Rock Lee had just split up from his group. Lee'shair was cut and styled into a bowl-cut style like his sensei, and he also began wearing the same attire, consisting of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and wears his red forehead protector as a belt. Unlike his sensei, he regularly wore bandages around his hands and wrists, which also cover a set of stitches on his left hand,a trait that was due to his rigorous taijutsu training. Rock Lee saw the squirrel with the explosive note, which was already burning. He quickly removed the note, and tossed it into the trees, where it exploded, scattering twenty tree leaves...

* * *

><p><span>Ninjutsu Library<span>

_**Futon: Daitoppa**_

This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the Jutsu can blow away all things in the user's line of sight.

_**Sen'eijashu**_

This technique allows the user to eject snakes from their wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion. The snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place. The snakes can also open their mouths to extend Kusanagi-like blades.

_**Sen'ei Tajashu **_

By increasing the amount of snakes summoned with the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, the diversity of this ninjutsu is increased. The swarm of big snakes appear in an instant, each snake individually doing something like intimidating, diverting, or capturing the enemy in a cooperative attack. Without giving them the time to react, the enemy is entangled.

**Chaos Explosion**

A self made attack that only Shadow and Naruto can use. After immobilizing the foe, Shadow/Naruto rains down multiple uncharged **Chaos Spears, **than the user detonates them by launching a **Chaos Lance **that explodes in a **Chaos Blast.**

_**Gogyō Fūin**_

This jutsu produces a powerful seal that is used to block or disturb the flow of chakra in a target. Once the seal is completed, the target will become unconscious and unable to fight for a short time. Orochimaru performed this jutsu to tamper with the seal on Kyubi no Yoko. The original seal allowed access to the Nine-Tails' chakra, but the addition of the new seal blocks Kyubi's chakra from being accessed.

_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**_

This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.

_**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**_

The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. A line of enemies can be used as the conductor as well. The flames are meant to target, and assault the enemy's upper body just like a projectile weapon.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

'_'Thinking'_

"**Kyubi speaking/thinking'**

"_**Shadow speaking/thinking'**_

_**Ninjutsu **_(translation)

-chapter 10-

* * *

><p>Team Dosu were hiding in the bushes, waiting till sunrise. Once the sun had risen, the three Sound Genin sprinted out to where the squirrel was stopped.<p>

"Wake up Sasuke, We wish to fight him." Said Dosu, before he examined the ground. "Loose dirt, grass growing where it shouldn't...you set a trap, but once we see through it, it is useless!" Said Dosu as his team jumped over the trap.

Sakura smirked as she cut the ninja wire behind her. A giant log was released from the tree tops headed towards Team Dosu. "A double layered trap? NO! Hehehe...just kidding..." Dosu punched the log with his Melody Arm, a gauntlet that was strapped to his right arm. The impact of the punch caused waves of chakra to focus on the log, shattering it.

"Nice try, little girl..." Taunted Dosu, as he swung his right arm at Sakura, distorting her senses as waves pounded on her ears. _'Sound waves?' _Dosu continued his assault, when a green blur appeared and blocked the attack with a mighty tree root. "Lee-san? What are you doing here?"

"I promised to protect you with my life. There's some trick to your attack. If only I could figure it out...but I'll worry about it later...for now I'll do this!" Said Rock Lee as he removed his bandages on his arm so that the ends of the bandages hung near his knees...

Lee proceeded to attack Dosu, who hastily defended, but then Lee crouched down low and launched Dosu up to dizzying heights with a kick to his jaw. _'And now...'_ _**"Kage Buyō!" **_(Shadow of the Dancing Leaf.)

"_**Omete Renge!" **_ (Front Lotus) Once Lee was behind Dosu, he then restrains him and pile-drives Dosu into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed. As Dosu approached the ground, Lee kicked himself away. However, this technique is a "double-edged sword" for it hurt Lee as well.

'_Shit! If Dosu slams into the ground at that speed...the impact alone might kill him! I gotta save him!' __**"Zankūha!" **_ (Decapitating Airwaves) Zaku opened the palms of his two hands, revealing two holes, which created two supersonic blasts of air. He slammed his hands in the ground to cushion Dosu's fall.

'_Damn...even though Zaku managed to cushion that fall, that attack still hurts like a bitch!' _Dosu thought as he recovered quickly.

Lee was so focused on defending Sakura that he had to dodge one of Dosu's _**Kyōmeisen **_(Resonating Echo Drill) attacks, which disoriented Lee's vision and made him dizzy, causing Lee to become literally sick from Dosu's attacks.

-Sometime before-

Neji was walking through the forest, when he heard something in the bushes. The bushes hid three cowering Genin.

"We can't beat Neji!" Whispered the platinum-blonde haired Yamanaka Ino.

"Troublesome...but you're right. We stand no chance against Neji, or even his team...it's best we retreat." Said Nara Shikamaru, before grabbing his teammate Akimichi Choji, who accidently dropped a potato chip from a bag of potato chips. Choji was about to reclaim it, but both Ino and Shikamaru held him back.

"He'll see us if you reclaim that chip! It's too risky...Neji might take our scroll!"

"There is no reason to be afraid. I don't plan on going after weak teams. Besides, we made an agreement, and I am not violating the agreement." Neji said, then moved away.

"I just remembered the agreement. Troublesome as it is, we don't need to worry about losing our scrolls to his team...or Sasuke's team...or even Shino's team." Said Shikamaru.

-Present time-

Team 10 was witnessing the fight, debating on whether or not to help tem 7.

With Lee incapacitated, he was unable to protect Sakura as Kin grabbed her by her hair.

"Such beautiful and lustrous hair...I'm kinda jealous about it...you must shampoo and condition it daily...but REAL kunoichi don't bother to!" Kin exclaimed. "For long hair can be restrained by an enemy...like this!" Kin said as she grabbed some of Sakura's hair, so that she couldn't escape...

Before Ino had convinced her team-mates to help, Sakura surprised Kin...by clutching a kunai and cutting off some of her long pink hair...

"That's it! I'm helping!" And with that, Ino ran onto the battlefield, kunai in hand. Since Ino ran out, Shikamaru and Choji couldn't just abandon her.

"**Formation Ino–Shika–Chō!"** Team 10 attacked both Dosu and Zaku while Sakura held off Kin. Eventually, Sakura focused her attention to Zaku. Zaku kept throwing kunai, which all landed on target, but Sakura repeatedly used _**Kawarami no Jutsu**_to replace herself with a log. It got to the point that Zaku just flicked a kunai then he began searching for Sakura, only for a drop of blood to warn him that she didn't use _**Kawarami no Jutsu **_with that continued for a moment before both Hyuga Neji and Tenten arrived on a tree branch, searching for their missing team-mate.

"Who did this to our teammate?" Neji asked upon sighting his team-mate.

"I did, so what are you going to do about it?" Dosu smugly said. In response, Neji activated his _**Byakugan**_and was about to leap into action when he noticed something.

"Aren't you going to avenge your team-mate?" Curiously asked Dosu.

"There is no need...after all, he has awakened..." He said, gesturing toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Exclaimed Sakura before pausing. "Wait you're not Sasuke-kun..."

Indeed, he wasn't. Sasuke still looked the same, but the left side of his body is covered with flame-like markings, and his left eye became the _**Sharingan.**_

"Sakura...who did this to you?"

"I did." Said Zaku. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"This." Said Sasuke.

"Like I'm going to give you the chance!_** Zankūkyokuha!"**_ (Extreme Decapitating Airwaves) Zaku said, releasing two hypersonic blasts of air, despite Dosu warning him.

"See, what are you so worried about? My attack wiped him out.' Zaku said smugly.

"Oh really?" Said a creepy voice behind Zaku. Before Zaku can turn around, Sasuke kicked him away and made hand signs for a jutsu.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **_Sasuke breathed out a far larger fireball, which Zaku attempted to blow out with "_**Zankūha!" **_Only for it to fail and for Zaku to receive a level 2 burn on his hands. Zaku exclaimed in pain, saying, "Hot potato! Hot potato!" Sasuke vanished and reappeared behind Zaku, restraining his arms with a foot planted on his back.

"You seem proud of your arms...allow me to break them!" Said Sasuke as he applied more pressure on his foot until finally, two snaps were heard as Zaku's arms broke. "Motherfucking!"

"Now who's next?" Asked Sasuke as he turned his attention to Dosu. However, before Sasuke could make a move, Sakura stopped him...by hugging him.

"Stop! Please...you've done enough..." Sasuke, with a lot of effort, suppressed the evil flame like markings back into his Cursed Seal of Heaven, despite the fact that the power of the seal made him feel stronger.

Dosu, witnessing the partial control of the seal, and the condition of his team mate, Dosu surrendered, and placed his Earth Scroll before him, so Sasuke could see it.

"You are strong, too strong at our current condition, so we will surrender. Know this, if we are to ever meet again, we will not run nor hide."

"OK," said Shikamaru while Neji and Tenten retreated with their comatose team mate over Tenten's shoulder, "do we have any further business here?'

It was at that point that Naruto regained consciousness. "What happened?"

While Shikamaru explained it, Ino turned to Sakura's current hairstyle. _'Now that just won't do...luckily, I have some hair supplies...'_

"Sakura, come here," Said Ino, pulling out a hairbrush and a pair of scissors, "let me fix your hair..."

* * *

><p>Team 7 traveled with team 10 to assist each team to obtain the correct scroll, the Earth Scroll for team 7 and the Heaven Scroll for team 10. Both teams traveled to the tower, ensuring that they weren't followed. No complications arose as the teams separated to enter the tower.<p>

-With Team 7-

After Naruto persuaded Sakura, both scrolls were opened and quickly flung to the ground, where a certain Chunin materialized...

"Iruka-sensei!" An astonished Naruto greeted their old sensei from the academy, then the smoke vanished to reveal Iruka with only a towel clearly about to bathe...

The sight of Iruka-sensei in his birthday suit caused the three Genin to react differently.

Naruto examined the wall, and spotted the Chunin motto.

Sakura quickly shut her eyes, not wanting to see her old sensei clad in his birthday suit...

Unfortunately, when the cloud of smoke appeared, Sasuke unconsciously activated his _**Sharingan**_...the image of a naked Iruka will now always be in his mind...

"MY EYES!" Sasuke cried out, wiping his eyes with his hands furiously.

'_Now of all times?' _Iruka embarrassingly thought as he attempted to cover himself.

"Uh, I guess congratulations are in order. You made it at night, the third stage of the Chunin Exams will be explained tomorrow morning...now after I do something about my current state of dress..."

"Ano, why don't you just use _**Henge no Jutsu?"**_

"Looks like I have no choice...well it's better then nothing..._**Henge no Jutsu!"**_

Iruka transformed into a clothed version of himself. After he saw Naruto gazing at the motto, Iruka quickly explained it, before leaving the group in their assigned room...

Team 10 weren't any btter. Their scroll summoned two familiar Jonin having sex...

* * *

><p>What? That could happen! The scrolls summon someone, but what if that someone were doing something? I got this idea from an old fanfic that I can't remember the name of...ah well. Up next is the Chunin Exam prelims...but that has been proven difficult to write...read and review anyway! I'm searching for a beta...PM me if you;re interested...Laterz...<p>

Ninjutsu Library

_**Kage Buyō**_

A technique where one follows the opponent, closely matching his or her body's movement, just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow. The technique is usually preceded by a swift upper kick that will launch the target into the air. It is mainly used to position an opponent into a vulnerable aerial position. This move by itself is harmless, but it is usable as a stepping stone for a great many powerful techniques like Front Lotus and the Lion Combo. That said, it also has a rather high degree of difficulty.

_**Omete Renge**_

Front Lotus requires the opening of the first of the Eight Chakra Gates, giving the user five times their normal strength. The user launches the opponent into the air and then uses Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Once behind the opponent, the user restrains them and pile-drives them into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed. Because it uses one of the chakra gates, the user is left extremely fatigued, making this technique a "double-edged sword". However, on episode 193 of the anime, Lee was able to perform this technique without any strain on his body

_**Zankūha**_

Using the air tubes implanted in his arms, Zaku can control air pressure, creating supersonic blasts of air. These blasts are powerful enough to destroy stone.

_**Kyōmeisen**_

This technique can be used as a blanket term for the majority of Dosu's jutsu. The Melody Arm, a porous metal guantlet located on his arm, is used to amplify the sound waves from arm movements to attack his opponent. By generating enough sound, Dosu can use his chakra to redirect the waves in midair to his intended target.

**Formation Ino–Shika–Chō **

**Formation Ino–Shika–Chō** are formations used by the members of the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans designed due to their long history of working together.

These formations are designed to use each member's abilities in the best way possible that complements the others'. This formation is usually done with flawless accuracy, which comes after working together - another testament of how close-knit the three clans are. This formation is not limited to any one specific technique of any of the clans but the respective clan members can use several of their respective clan's techniques in tandem to create different versions of this formation.

_**Zankūkyokuha **_

Zaku creates a massive gust of cutting wind, even more powerful than his Decapitating Airwaves technique, that is capable of totaling the surrounding area, wiping out anything in its path.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

'_'Thinking'_

"**Kyubi speaking/thinking'**

"_**Shadow speaking/thinking'**_

_**Ninjutsu **_(translation)

-chapter 11-

**_A/N Some of the matches are identical to the ones in canon. Other matches are AU. In fact, the last fight in this chapter is completely different then in the manga._**

**_A/N Neokenshin helped me a lot in writing this chapter._**

-The following morning, noon-

7 teams in total have passed, and gathered into a large arena, with balconies on either side of the room. At the front of the room, there was a large statue of the top part of a shinobi making the Tiger hand seal. The statue was wall to wall.

"So everyone here has passed the second stage. Normally, we would go on to the third stage. However, there are too many Genin here. Therefore, we will have preliminaries..."

Sarutobi was about to explain the preliminary round, but he was interrupted by a _**Shunshining**_ of a shinobi.

"Pardon me Hokage-sama, but as the examiner for the third stage, allow me to explain..." The speech that the Tokubetsu Jonin made was constantly interrupted by the occasional coughing fit.

As the Tokubetsu Jonin introduced himself as Gekko Hayate, some participants mentally questioned just how sick was the examiner...

"That's all. Anyone here wish to quit? Keep in mind that the preliminary matches are one on one, a decision to quit the exams does not affect your teammates."

"In that case, I, Yakushi Kabuto, will retire."

"Very well then, anyone else?" No one else raised their hands. "OK, the third stage preliminary begins..."

Anko whispered into her mic, "Lower it down..." A scoreboard lowered down.

"Now! This will ultimately decide your fate...begin shuffling through the names..."

Two names appeared on the board.

* * *

><p>Match 1 – Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi<p>

Sasukh looked up at the board and saw he was first up to fight. "Hmm, looks like I'll be able to show just what I can do." _'Unless...' _He thought to himself as he walked down to the arena while rubbing his shoulder. He surveyed his opponent and saw his face covered by a mask and he wore sunglasses. Sasuke figured he kept this look to try and intimidate opponents, but it wouldn't do anything to an Uchiha.

"Very well. The match is all out, no rules. It will end when one fighter cannot continue, or when I deem it over. You may go as far as to kill, but we don't recommend you do so. If there are no questions…" Hayate looked at both and saw neither had questions. "Then begin!" He brought his hand down and backed away to see both fighters start up.

Sasuke was fast on the move to get strikes in, striking with punches and kicks to keep Yoroi off guard. He felt he had taken a slow lead as Yoroi was mostly on the defensive.

"Alright time to up the ante." Sasuke jumped back and pulled out a few shuriken, launching them full speed at his opponent. Yoroi took out a kunai of his own and blocked them, while Sasuke reacted and got a kunai, taking the fight forward.

Naruto stood and looked on at his teammate. After the run in with Orochimaru, he wanted to see just how things were going to go because of the stupid seal the snake gave him and Sasuke. The_** Gogyō Fūin **_cut Naruto off from Kyuubi, while Sasuke was affected by the _**Ten no Juin **_(Curse Seal of Heaven) Sakura wanted Sasuke to not fight because the seal had given him problems, but Sasuke insisted he was fine. From Naruto's look of things, Sasuke had been doing pretty well.

'_He said the seal wasn't bothering him. Guess we'll see...'_ Naruto then thought about the seal he received himself. He removed the Inhibitor Rings once again, but noticed he heard nothing from Kyuubi. Shadow had told him the seal was blocking communication with her and that it would need to be removed if he wanted to fight at his maximum again.

The fight continued as Sasuke started to notice himself getting weaker. He had taken a few hits from Yoroi and felt himself slowing. _'What's the deal? Why do I feel weaker?'_

"Hehe, so you've noticed huh? Feeling weaker right? That's what happens when you fight someone who can absorb chakra." Yoroi's hands glowed with a blue aura. "I plan to drain you of all your chakra and put you away for good!"

Yoroi ran in and put Sasuke on the defensive. He knew he couldn't take any more hits or he would be in serious trouble. But there was one thing Yoroi didn't know. Sasuke had his trump card. _'I haven't used it since I got that seal, but I gotta risk it.'_ Sasuke got some room and closed his eyes. Focusing his chakra into his eyes, he activated the namesake of his clan. _**"Sharingan!"**_ He opened his eyes, revealing they were now red with a single black tomoe. Things became more clear and precise to him. However, the moment he activated it, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his shoulder where the seal was.

Yoroi just laughed as he saw Sasuke in pain. "Guess you can't use your _**Sharingan.**_ This will make my victory all too easy."

Naruto looked down and saw Sasuke's pain. _'Wonder what he's gonna do?'_

"_**He's gonna end up dead if he doesn't do something."**_ Shadow replied to his host.

Sasuke immediately deactivated his bloodline, and started thinking of another plan. He had to think of something fast or he was going to lose. That was when it hit him. Just as Yoroi was getting ready to strike him, Sasuke ducked down and launched a vicious kick into Yoroi's chin, knocking him into the air. "If it worked for that Lee guy, it might work for me." Quickly moving, Sasuke followed Yoroi and was directly behind him in the air. He struck with a hard punch, then rotated around and hit another. "Alright, time to end this! _**Shishi Rendan!" **_(Lion Combo)

Sasuke turned his body and landed a hard heel kick into Yoroi's chest, slamming him to the ground. The force of Yoroi's body hitting stone and Sasuke's heel in his chest was sure to crack some ribs. Sasuke got to his feet, breathing quite heavily. Hayate came over to check and noticed Yoroi was out cold.

"Winner of the first match, Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate proclaimed. Sasuke had a smile on his face for the victory he just won. He then noticed Kakashi behind him.

"Come Sasuke. We need to do something about that seal." Without a chance to reply, Kakashi vanished with Sasuke.

The medics took Yoroi off the field as the view screen began to choose the next match. Everyone watched, wondering who it was when the next two fighters were selected.

The board highlighted the next two fighters.

* * *

><p>"Very well. The next match will be Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin." Hayate called out, instructing the next two fighters to come to the ring.<p>

Shikamaru sighed to himself. "I have to fight a girl? How troublesome." It only got worse for him when his teammate decided to let him have it.

"You better not lose Shikamaru!" Ino yelled full blast into his ear, making him cringe at the shriek of her voice.

"Thanks for the word of confidence Ino." Shikamaru grumbled as he walked down to the floor. He looked over his opponent and hoped he didn't have to put much effort into the match.

As for Kin, she remembered Shikamaru from the run in they had in the forest. _'He's that teammate to the girl that did the strange mind control thing to me. Well, let's see if he can handle what I have in store.'_

"You know the rules. Any questions?" Hayate saw both were ready for combat. "Then begin!"

Shikamaru made no immediate moves. He kept an eye on Kin and wondered just what she was going to do. He saw her take out some senbon needles and wondered just what she had planned.

"You're just going to stand around like a lazy bum? Don't make this so easy for me!" Kin started throwing her senbon needles but Shikamaru easily dodged them. He did notice slight glints of light as each senbon passed him and wondered just what they were. That was when he noticed a strange sound in his head.

"Hey what…" After a few seconds he saw Kin seem to multiply. He also noticed his balance was severely affected. "What are you…"

"You thought I was just throwing needles at you? Well you're wrong. See I specialize in sound based attacks and each needle has a very tiny bell attached to it. That bell is sending a sound that targets your eardrum, disabling your sense of balance and direction." Kin laughed as her jutsu began to do more to Shikamaru. "Lazy bums like you deserve to die if you put up no effort!" She was about to run in and attack when she suddenly noticed…she couldn't move. "Hey what the…" She then saw Shikamaru look up with a smile.

"_**Kagamane no Jutsu **_(Shadow Possession Jutsu) complete." Kin looked down and now saw that a long black shadow connected her to her opponent.

"What did you do to me?" She wanted to know why she couldn't move.

"As you said you specialize in sound based jutsu. My clan specializes in shadow based jutsu. I sent my shadow out and merged it with yours, giving me total control of your every move." Shikamaru explained to her.

"But how? I never saw you do that?" Kin was still confused.

"Of course you didn't I sent my shadow along the one produced by the wires you had attached to your senbon." Shikamaru told her. "It was quite easy to see them with the way the light reflected."

"You saw the wires! That's impossible!" Kin couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Not really. Now that I have you under my control, I need to figure out how to end this match." He then remembered the conversation Ino had with Sakura after the run in with Kin's team. A smirk briefly appeared on his face before disappearing, but nobody, save for Asuma-sensei, noticed it. "Hmm, I do remember you belittling a comrade over her hair. I wonder what your reaction would be if you were in her situation." He took a kunai from his pouch and Kin's movements mimicked his own. As he moved his hand to his head, Kin did the same, but there was a difference. When it looked as if Shikamaru grabbed nothing but air, Kin grabbed a handful of hair.

"What…what are you doing? You really can't be serious to do this!" Kin felt her other hand with the kunai move up and position itself to cut her long hair.

"Really? You're a kunoichi. Something as trivial as hair shouldn't matter." Shikamaru had a dark grin on his face as he was ready to move.

Naruto saw this and was actually surprised. _'He's good. It's strange. He acts like a complete slacker, but really he's very cunning. Maybe I should talk to him face to face sometime...'_

Kin was actually sweating. She was a shinobi, but even so, she was a girl. She never let anyone know it, but she actually took pride in her long hair. She had trained herself to never let anyone see her emotion, but now it was becoming more difficult to hide it. "I still think you're bluffing that you'll go through with this." She said hopefully.

Shikamaru saw she was actually putting up a fight. It was interesting. He then remembered something…all the times Ino had been annoying as crap for how she went on about her hair and how it was to impress Sasuke. Maybe his next moves would make her start to rethink things and maybe even get her off his back for a while. "Yeah maybe I am bluffing." Shikamaru then pulled his hand in a motion as if he was cutting hair, causing Kin to slice her long locks. "And then maybe I'm not."

Ino couldn't believe what she just saw. Shikamaru actually did that? Mind you she didn't like Kin at all for attacking her comrades, but even she had some female respect for the girl and her hair.

Shikamaru saw the reaction and knew it was what he wanted. "Now then, are you ready to forfeit?"

Kin kept fighting. She wasn't going to quit even though she cut all of her hair that she had grown since birth. "No way you loser! I'm not going to back down."

Shikamaru figured as much so he went for more extreme measures. He pulled his hand down slowly and stopped just at the middle of his chest. "Hmm, wonder what this will do to you?"

Kin's kunai was right at the tip of her breasts, just touching her top. "What….what are you planning to do?"

"This is one of the worst things about facing a male member of the Nara clan when you're female." Shikamaru started moving his hand slowly from left to right, causing Kin to do the same. However their reactions were quite different. Kin's body started shaking at just what was going on. "So tell me, do you feel it's worth continuing?"

Kin's mind was racing. From the way Shikamaru was talking, she was sure his intent wasn't to humiliate her, but to torture her. Not even she would be so sadistic to do this to another kunoichi. "I quit! Please, don't go any further!"

Hayate saw she was clear on her decision. "Very well, winner is the sadistic Nara Shikamaru."

'_Sadistic? I think that title fits Naruto more...'_ Upon thinking that, Shikamaru released his jutsu and returned back to his team. Kin did the same, though extremely shaken up.

* * *

><p>Ino was the first to approach Shikamaru after his match. "What the hell was that!"<p>

"Ino do you want to be in the same position?" Shikamaru didn't bat an eye and actually had a slightly dark stare. Ino felt a chill run down her back and immediately backed off. "I didn't think so. Now quit acting so bossy and things will be fine."

Everyone shot a glance at Shikamaru and wondered just what was up. Shikamaru didn't really care. He was just happy it knocked something into Ino. Everyone then turned back to the screen to get a look at the next fight.

"Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi. Please come down to the arena." Hayate instructed. As the two came down to the stadium Naruto walked over to Shikamaru.

"Didn't know you had it in you to be like that." He commented on Shikamaru's minor application of torment.

"I think a bit of you may have rubbed off on me. It got Ino off my back so I'm happy about that." Shikamaru flashed a curt smile. "Too bad the rest of the day's gonna be a complete bore."

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe not." Naruto turned to look over the railing at the match that had started…and apparently was about to end. "Looks like this puppet guy's gonna win. Oh well, wonder who'll be next."

Kankuro's match went very quickly as he used his Karasu puppet to take out Misumi. As Kankuro walked back the victor the next opponents were being chosen.

"Hmm, this should be good." Naruto looked at the board and saw the next two competitors. "Hey Sakura…"

The board listed the next two fighters, Haruno Sakura and Tenten...

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura." Naruto called to Sakura. Sakura looked over at her teammate wondering what he wanted. "What do you want Naruto?"<p>

"Try not to make yourself look any more like a worthless kunoichi." Naruto saw that Sakura was facing off against Tenten, the kunoichi on Team Gai. Hands down she heavily outclassed Sakura due to being older, more experienced, and the fact that Tenten took her career seriously.

Sakura paused a bit, feeling the sting of his words. Though a tiny part of her actually believed that Naruto was right, but she refused to admit it. She made her way down to the stadium for her match.

"This should be good." Tenten cracked her knuckles and did a quick check of her pouch. "You're supposed to be the top ranked kunoichi out of this year's class. I hope you can give me a challenge."

"Yeah whatever." Sakura did a quick stretch before Hayate called the match to start.

"Alright Match 4: Tenten vs Haruno Sakura, begin!" Hayate started the match and Sakura immediately ran in to attack. Tenten saw her and her disposition suddenly changed.

'_Doesn't she have any refinement at all? You'd think by now she'd at least have started on a standard taijutsu stance.'_ Tenten was utterly disgusted that the top kunoichi of this year would be like this. She took out a scroll and summoned a pole staff. "You really have a lot you need to do." She evaded Sakura's charge and tripped up the pink haired girl easily. "Come on rookie, you're supposed to be the best in your class this year. At least put up a fight!"

Sakura got back to her feet and was not happy. "Shut it you bun haired bimbo! I'm better than you…" Before she even finished, she was on the ground in pain as a kunai was sticking out of her leg.

"You better be glad we're comrades because if we weren't, that kunai wouldn't be in your leg. It would be in your chest." Tenten had another kunai ready. "The first move and I could already tell you're weak. Do you even train at all? Or are you busy swooning over that Uchiha kid?"

"Don't you dare talk about Sasuke like that you bi….augh!" Sakura couldn't finish as another kunai went into her arm.

"You know, I've never missed my mark when it comes to target practice. So unless you have some hidden jutsu or something, I can keep this up all day till you're incapacitated." Tenten was barely breaking a sweat over Sakura. "If you're what came out of the academy as the top kunoichi, I hate to think what the other kunoichi are like…actually I'll rephrase that. I'd hate to see what that blonde is like. Neji's cousin probably puts up way more of a fight but her confidence holds her back."

Naruto looked over at Hinata who was standing beside him. "You've had confidence issues Hinata-hime?"

She shook her head in agreement. "I still d-do somewhat. I h-h-hope you won't think ill of me Naruto-kun." All Hinata did was stare down at the ground in shame.

"Raise your head my Hime. You've done nothing to shame yourself. If you still have problems, don't worry, I'll help you. I promise." Naruto half whispered so no one could hear him, as he lifted her chin with one finger and looked deep in her eyes, showing his resolve. "You can always count on me, never forget that."

Hinata felt a bit better. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

No one was looking, everyone concentrating on the match, so Naruto took this opportunity to kiss her on the cheek.

The two turned back and kept up with the match. Sakura was seriously getting her ass handed to her by Tenten. She had taken two more kunai in her legs and arms and was on her last leg. "Just quit already. It's not worth it." Tenten was getting bored. She didn't want to do anymore because she had the match pretty much won.

Sakura was on one knee breathing hard. She was bleeding pretty badly from her wounds and knew she had to think of something if she wanted to win. She then looked up in the rafters and saw Naruto. His gaze was cold and black. It made her furious, but…it was all true. _'I…really am weak like he said. Have I been focusing too much on Sasuke? Tenten hasn't even broken a sweat against me. I…I…I can't go out like this!' _ Sakura was at her limit. She had no clue what else would work until she felt something in her pouch. _"One shot. I just hope I come out of it alive."_

Tenten saw Sakura still struggling to move. "Ok I'm done with you. Just stay down!" She threw four more kunai at Sakura, aimed right at her arms and legs and planned to incapacitate her. Sakura saw the kunai coming and did the only thing she could. Once the kunai struck her, she disappeared, replacing herself with a log. _**"Kawarimi no Jutsu?"**_ Tenten immediately looked around when Sakura did a replacement.

"I'm not weak and I'll make sure you know that!" Sakura appeared right in front of Tenten and held up a piece of paper…that happened to be a Grade 1 paper bomb! "Get away from this!" She threw the bomb right at the floor between Tenten's feet.

"You idiot!" Tenten barely had a second to move as the bomb exploded. Because it was a Grade 1, it was only strong enough to knock a small hole in a wall. It wouldn't cause a lot of bodily damage, but it would make anyone close to the blast hurt. The explosion sent both Tenten and Sakura flying into the walls. After the smoke cleared, Tenten was out cold with minor burns. Sakura was also out and had some burns in addition to her kunai wounds.

"Both girls are unable to fight. This match is no contest. No winner." Hayate declared as the medics tended to each girl.

Up in the stands everyone was in shock. No one ever expected Sakura to pull a move like that. "Is she insane?" Ino was furious. She had some rival respect for Sakura, but she never figured her to do something that stupid.

"Guess she's moved up from worthless to stupid now." Naruto sighed as he waited for the next match.

* * *

><p><span>Ninjutsu Library<span>

_**Ten no Juin **_(Curse Seal of Heaven)

The **Cursed Seal of Heaven** is one of the strongest of Orochimaru's Cursed Seals, the other being its counterpart, the Cursed Seal of Earth. The seal consists of three tomoe (the design known as mitsudomoe), similar to the _**Sharingan**_, which, when activated, spread flame-like markings across the user's body. Like all Cursed Seals, the user receives increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active.

_**Shishi Rendan**_ (Lion Combo)

The opponent is first kicked into the air and shadowed with the _**Kage Buyō. **_Upon inflicting a blow, one takes advantage of said opponent's counterattack to spin around and rise again for further assaults. Since the fall is increased in velocity with each blow, the damage when one is eventually struck to the ground is inconceivable. All variations end with the opponent being thrown to the ground and kicked in the chest.

_**Kagemane no Jutsu **_(Shadow Possession Jutsu)

The Shadow Possession Jutsu allows the user to extend their shadow on any surface (even water) and as far as they want as long as there is a sufficient area. Once it comes into contact with a target's shadow, the two merge and the target is forced to imitate the user's movements. Therefore, the two can throw shuriken at each other at the same time if the user desires that (of course, to prevent hurting themselves, the user just has to have the shuriken holster in a place where you don't normally have it, like the back, so that the opponent draws nothing when the user draws a shuriken). If the target is out of range, the user can produce a better light source to increase their shadow's size or rely on pre-existing shadows for their shadow to freely travel through.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

'_'Thinking'_

"**Kyubi speaking/thinking'**

"_**Shadow speaking/thinking'**_

_**Ninjutsu **_(translation)

Today, April 10, is my 22nd birthday, so this fic deserves an update, considering I haven't updated this fic in about a month. This chapter was so long it had to be split in two parts.

-chapter 12-

The matches continued as everyone kept watch over the board. The next match hopefully would be just as interesting as the previous one.

"Match 5, Temari vs Yamanaka Ino." Hayate announced to both fighters.

'_Oh crap! That girl looks like she means business! I better pull out everything if I have to.' _ Ino thought to herself as she made her way down to the stadium. '_Sakura I could easily deal with but this is gonna be a challenge.'_

'_I hope this girl puts up more of a fight than that pink haired weakling. It's not like she's going to win anyway.'_ Temari was fully confident in her ability to win. _'I may not even have to show her the 3__rd__ moon.'_

Hayate saw the two girls enter the field and saw they were ready. "Good, then Match 5, begin!"

Ino and Temari didn't make much of a move as they sized each other up for the fight. Ino was the first to make her observations. '_Hmm, whatever that big thing is on her back, I gotta make sure she doesn't have a chance to really use it. I guess I am gonna have to make the first move.'_ She reached in her pouch and took out a good amount of shuriken and sent them all flying toward Temari. The other blonde barely did anything as she used her weapon to deflect them all, slightly opening it to reveal a purple circle.

"Hmm, so you've now seen the first moon. There are two more. If you see the third one, you've lost this fight." Temari stood fast and unmoved. "Make your next move."

Ino was a little miffed, but not enough to break her concentration. _'Third moon…what…wait. That thing looks like a fan of some kind. So when she said third moon…does that mean when she has that fan fully open? Ok, long range isn't going to work on her. I better keep it close until I can nail her with my __** Jutsu...**__'_ Ino changed things up and went in for close combat. Temari easily held her off but Ino kept up the pressure as much as she could until Temari nailed her with a strike from her fan, causing Ino to slide back a bit while Temari then showed off the second moon.

"That's two. You have one chance left. Make it count." Temari was still just as calm and unmoved.

'_Ok…this isn't good. She held me off in close combat and long range combat. If I use my Shintenshin without her being restrained, the chances of me hitting it are extremely low, and if I miss, I'm wide open.'_ Ino checked her supplies to see what she had left. _'Ok I know Sakura pulled an idiot move, but maybe it can help me if I do things a little different. Hope this works.'_

Ino took her last shot by throwing a barrage of kunai as fast as she could. Temari was let down that Ino would resort to such a novice move. However Ino changed things up. She attached smoke pellets and two paper bombs to the kunai and had them detonate just as they reached Temari. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to give her an opening as the smoke was suddenly blown away violently and Temari stood with her fan wide open.

"That's three. Now it's my turn!" Temari swung her fan with ease creating a massive vortex of wind. _**"Kamaitachi no jutsu!" **_(Wind Scythe Jutsu) The force of the wind was strong enough that it pulled Ino into the vortex and sent her high in the air. Ino could feel the wind hitting her, cutting into her skin constantly. Temari just looked on as her opponent started to fall and that was when she made her final move. She closed her fan and positioned herself right under Ino, jumping into the air until she was even with the other blonde. "I told you, three moons and you're finished." Temari then swung her fan like a club, slamming Ino full speed toward the ground. Ino landed with a violent crash that knocked every ounce of wind out of her…and possibly cracked some bones as well. Temari landed right beside her without so much as a scratch.

"Winner, Temari!" Hayate called the match as medics immediately rushed over to Ino to get her to the infirmary. As Temari was walking back to her team, the next match was called. "Next match, Abumi Zaku vs Aburame Shino."

While the two walked to the floor, Naruto was discussing things about the match with Hinata. "That Temari girl is pretty tough. She beat Ino without breaking a sweat."

"I think s-she's older than us. S-she may have m-more experience and training." Hinata replied as she watched Shino's match start.

"You might be right. Though I think you or that Tenten girl would have stood a good chance. At least you two actually put effort in your training, unlike Ino and that stupid teammate of mine." Naruto looked on as Shino's match seemed to go in his opponent's favor.

"Naruto-kun, why do you not like Sakura?" Hinata was hoping to find a little more about his dislike of his teammate.

"She doesn't take things seriously. To her, the world revolves around Sasuke and no one else. She thinks that our team is her and Sasuke, and that I'm just a failure to make Sasuke look good." Naruto replied in disgust. "Even when we had to do a teamwork exercise on our first day, she didn't believe me and thought Sasuke was the key to completing it. Honestly it makes me sick."

Hinata thought about what he had to deal with on his team. At least she was able to get along very easily with Kiba and Shino, even though Shino was very quiet and Kiba was wild and outgoing. "Do you think she may improve after today?"

"I doubt it. After this, it will go back to 'Sasuke and I don't need your help Naruto. Just leave us alone." Naruto sighed.

Hinata hoped things would improve for the better for Naruto. She hated to think he had to deal with such negativity all the time on his team. _'I really wish you could have been on my team Naruto-kun. I wouldn't have treated you with any negativity like that.'_

* * *

><p>While the matches continued, Sakura was slowly starting to come to after her match. "Ugh…what hit me?"<p>

"It was the wall you idiot." Sakura looked around and saw she was in the infirmary. In one of the beds next to her was Tenten who was cringing in pain at the burns she got. "What the hell were you thinking using a paper bomb like that? You could have killed us both!"

"What was I supposed to do, let you win?" Sakura retorted back in defense.

"Is that what you think? If so then you are an absolute disgusting excuse of a ninja and you just gave kunoichi everywhere a bad name. And for what…to impress that egotistical ass you call a teammate?"

"Don't you dare talk about Sasuke like that!" Sakura defended her teammate. "He's the best shinobi there is."

"You really think so? Tell me, if he's that good of a shinobi, what has he done to help you improve your skills? Does he work with you and help you train to get better? Does he help you practice your techniques and give you feedback if he's so good?" Tenten asked with conviction. "From what I've heard he doesn't give a damn about you. His only goal is to make himself better and for all I know he couldn't care who he walked over to get the job done."

"Stop it! Quit saying those things about him!" Sakura snapped back.

"No I will not! You think you know so much when all you are is a green rookie with no experience whatsoever! This isn't a game you bubblegum idiot. Tell me what was the real reason you became a ninja? Was it to make emo boy fall haplessly in love with you so you'd live happily ever after?" Tenten saw Sakura flinch after that question, easily showing she hit a nerve. "If that is the case, then what would you do if he went on a mission and had a kunai put right through his head?"

"I would…well…I uh…that is, I…don't really know." Sakura lowered her head, realizing again that maybe she was wrong about a lot of things.

"Of course you don't know. You're so stuck on that Sasuke kid that you can't see things around you. You probably don't even pay attention to your other teammate, that Naruto kid or whatever his name is." Tenten stated.

"Naruto's a loser. Honestly he doesn't even deserve to be on our team. He's a no name idiot who's absolutely worthless." Sakura said coldly.

"Oh really? Have you even taken the time of day to even think about what he can do? Or is your head still so far up Sasuke's ass that you could care less. Let me guess, if you went on a mission together and Naruto was critically wounded or even killed, you'd probably say it was his own fault for being a pathetic idiot, right?" Tenten watched Sakura's reactions. She knew her words were hitting nerves left and right. "But as long as Sasuke's ok, that's all that matters. Because it's all about him."

"It's not…" Sakura froze before her next words came out. She was starting to think about what had happened in the past few months. "I don't think…"

"You what…you don't think like that? You don't think Sasuke is a pristine jewel and that Naruto is utter trash that no one should care about? You're pathetic." Tenten relaxed back in her bed. "On one hand you infatuate yourself with one teammate to the point that he considers you utterly annoying, and on the other hand you shower your other teammate with so much negativity and animosity that he's realized you're utterly worthless to consider as a teammate." She slowly rubbed her arm to ease a bit of pain. "You know what they call people like you? They call you a liability. Why? Because you're so dependent on one person that you fail to see what another can bring to benefit you. And because of that, it will eventually lead to someone getting killed…and you're the highest risk of getting killed. If not, you're the highest risk of being looked at as someone who will cause nothing but problems and complications to a mission."

"Just shut up ok. I don't care what you say about me because none of it is true." Sakura tried to build up her defense again but it wasn't as easy as she thought.

"So is the little pink princess afraid of the truth? Face it, the only reason you got this far was because of your teammates doing all the work. Based on your entire attitude and your poor skills, you've shown you are absolutely nothing but a useless excuse of a kunoichi and as a person. I really feel sorry for both of your teammates having to be stuck with someone like you." Tenten turned her attention away from Sakura, having nothing else to do with the girl.

'_She's lying. Everything she said is completely wrong. I am a good kunoichi. I was the best one in my class. I was better than both Ino and Hinata only because…'_ Sakura suddenly had a flashback in her head. She remembered back when she was in the academy overhearing the teachers while she was on lunch.

(flashback)

Sakura had finished her lunch early and wanted to head back to read over some more material for an upcoming test. Before she got to the classroom, she overheard Iruka and Mizuki talking about her.

"So Iruka, how do you think the final rankings for the kunoichi will pair out?" Mizuki looked over the last set of assignments that had been turned in.

"Hard to say. Right now the top three in the class are Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. All three are ranked fairly high in chakra control and critical thinking. But I'm worried that they all have too many distractions and other problems stopping their full potential." Iruka sighed.

"And that problem is named Sasuke Uchiha, right?" Mizuki figured that was the issue.

"Only for Ino and Sakura. Those two can't get past fawning over him all the time. Considering he's at the top of the class, there's a high chance that one of those two will be assigned to his team. If that's the case, I fear that team will have a lot of problems from either girl." Iruka knew that the two girls were highly infatuated with Sasuke, and knew that if they didn't get over him, it would be nothing but trouble.

"Hinata's not in that group? I thought she was just like every other girl." Mizuki was surprised to hear that Iruka did not include Hinata.

"Actually her attitude shows she has no interest in Sasuke whatsoever. I've paid attention to how she is in class and she's actually quite fond of Naruto." Iruka admitted.

"That dead last? Why would she have her eyes set on him?" Mizuki was quite surprised.

"I don't know. But for some reason I have seen slight improvements in her abilities every time Naruto has said anything to her. Remember during the last time we had sparring, Hinata was faced against Ino and looked as if she was going to lose the spar. However when she overheard Kiba and Naruto cheering for her, she seemed to become a different person and came out of nowhere to beat Ino." Iruka explained. "To be honest, in terms of skill, Hinata is actually the best kunoichi out of the top three. It's her confidence issues that are holding her back. If she were to overcome her confidence, she could leave Sakura and Ino so far behind that there would be no contest to who is the top kunoichi."

"But would having her paired with Sasuke be a good idea? With the way it's going, it's obvious that Naruto will be on Sasuke's team already. And with Hinata's infatuation to Naruto, it may prove problematic." Mizuki stated.

Iruka shook his head, "I don't believe that. With Sakura and Ino, they're showing their affection out in the open and it's causing a sharp rivalry between them, causing them to forget their basic skills. Hinata's not like that. To be honest, I really think that she would be a huge improvement for Naruto. But since the rankings say otherwise, it's highly likely that she will be teamed with Kiba and Shino, Ino will be with Shikamaru and Choji, and Sakura will end up with Sasuke and Naruto." Iruka collected his papers and placed them in a file. "If it happens like this however, I really think things will not go so well based on everyone's current attitude. If Ino and Sakura don't start taking things seriously, they may cause a major problem on their team."

(end flashback)

'_I was actually tied with Ino and Hinata in the final rankings but Ino got placed with Shikamaru and Choji due to their family history. She actually had beat me in the ninjutsu portion of the exam. And the only reason Hinata didn't edge me out was because she was holding back during her taijutsu exams for fear of really hurting someone with her ability, even though she still scored highest in taijutsu. Tenten's right, the only reason I won and got on Sasuke's team is not because I was better…but because Ino had something better going for her and Hinata was holding back.'_ Sakura didn't want to admit it, but everything Tenten had told her was correct. She didn't really do much in their mission to Wave, she hasn't really gotten any types of improvements in her own skills, except for how to walk on trees, and Sasuke still paid no attention to her whatsoever. All she did was lay back and really take a look at how her career was going up till now.

Back with the matches, things had gotten pretty heated. Shino won his match against Zaku and there was a brutal match between Lee and Gaara that had people in shock over the whole ordeal. Lee suffered some serious injuries to his arm and leg, but showing his use of the Eight Inner Gates was sheer amazing. Everyone couldn't believe that he actually inflicted some form of damage on Gaara. That left six contenders to fight, Naruto, Hinata, Choji, Dosu, Kiba, and Neji. There was a small reprieve to fix the ring after Lee and Gaara's match, so the remaining fighters had a bit more breathing time before they competed. Though Naruto noticed something about Hinata.

"Why are you nervous Hime? Are you worried we may end up fighting against each other?" Naruto asked.

"A little. I don't want to mess up in front of you." She was doing her best to suppress her nervousness, but it wasn't working too well.

Naruto just sighed as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I will never look down on you or think you're a failure. That is my solemn word." He saw her start to feel a little more relaxed. "If I face you in the next round, I want you to give me everything you have. Show me your true power."

"But…but what if I hurt you Naruto-kun?" That was one thing she never wanted to do to him.

'_**Like you could hurt the Ultimate Shinobi...'**_

"If you hurt me, then it will tell me I need to step up my training and become stronger so I can be at your level. And know that I will never intentionally hurt you. But if something happens to you, I will not push harder. I just want both of us to be the best we can." Naruto said calmly. "I want to be the best I can, and I want you to be the best you can."

Hinata started to loosen up more, her nervousness leaving gradually. "I will do it. I will fight with everything I can Naruto-kun!"

"That's my girl." Naruto said as he saw the board.

* * *

><p><span>Ninjutsu Library<span>

_**Kamaitachi no jutsu! **_(Wind Scythe Jutsu)

This bold move is Temari's speciality. By freely manipulating the gale brought forth by her Giant Folding Fan, the many air currents collide and create vacuum pockets. The person enveloped by this gale is assaulted by countless invisible blades, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

'_'Thinking'_

"**Kyubi speaking/thinking'**

"_**Shadow speaking/thinking'**_

_**Ninjutsu **_(translation)

-chapter 13-

* * *

><p>"Well, looks like we won't be facing each other Hime." The board showed that Naruto would be in the next match and his opponent was Kiba. "Any advice against dog boy?"<p>

Hinata didn't want to betray her teammate, but she wanted to help Naruto. Though Naruto could see the loyalty in her eyes. "You don't need to say anything Hime. That's another reason you are special to me. Not only do you have a kind heart, but your eyes show you are truly loyal to those you trust." Naruto gave her a light kiss on her forehead and headed down to the stadium floor. When he got there Kiba was already waiting for him.

"So, looks like it's you and me, huh Naruto? Think you got what it takes to beat me?" Kiba was quite confident in his skills.

"Beat you, I'll have you running home with your tail between your legs, ya mutt!" Naruto was equally as confident.

"Alright, the match between Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba, begin!" Hayate called the match and Naruto was the first to move.

"Already getting started, well bring it on!" Kiba met Naruto head to head and the two started throwing blows, not giving the other a chance to move. As Naruto was attacking, Kiba decided to get a little information. "So, you've been getting pretty friendly with Hinata. What's up with that huh? I thought you had eyes for Sakura."

"Hmph, whatever! You try dealing with that banshee and see what happens. Besides, Hinata's a really nice person and she's a very good friend." Naruto said as he ducked one of Kiba's kicks. "I have a lot of respect for her too."

"That's always like you. You have been the type of person that stays loyal to his friends. Too bad that won't help you this time! Come on Akamaru!" Kiba got some room to move as he threw a soldier pill to Akamaru. Upon swallowing, the nindog gained a reddish tint to its fur azs it jumped on Kiba's back. "See how you handle this! _**Jūjin Bunshin!**_ (Man Beast Clone). _**Shikyaku no Jutsu!**_" (Four Legs Jutsu) In a flash of smoke Akamaru transformed into a perfect copy of Kiba.

"_Oh crap, that's gonna be a hard one. Shadow, got any ideas?"_ Naruto thought to himself quickly.

"_**You're gonna need to stay on your feet for this one."**_ Advised The Ultimate Lifeform.

"Quit talking to yourself and keep fighting!" Kiba took off on the move and went in for the attack. Due to now having Akamaru as a clone of him, Naruto had to be even more careful. He tried blocking Kiba's attacks, and even got out of the way of a few of them, but Kiba seemed more persistent in his attack.

'_How is he keeping up with me?' _Naruto slightly caught his breath but wondered just how Kiba stayed locked on him.

"Too slow Naruto! Try this on for size! _**Gatsūga!" **_(Fang Passing Fang) Kiba and Akamaru charged at Naruto, and both began rotating at high speed until they formed a pair of matching twisters that continued to loop over each other. Naruto barely escaped but as soon as he landed, he got nailed in the back by Kiba's technique. Kiba then kept up the attack and hit Naruto at least another 5 times before backing off. "Ya like that! Nothing gets past _**Gatsūga!"**_

"Pretty good. You got some nice speed on that move too." Naruto wiped a bit of sweat off his head. "But I'm definitely not going down without a fight!" Naruto continued to fight on as Kiba unleashed his _**Gatsūga **_over and over. Both boys were pushing themselves pretty hard and it could easily be seen.

"Man Naruto, I'm gonna admit it, there's no way you could be dead last if you're still standing after all that." Kiba was trying to catch his breath, now showing a little more respect to the blonde. "You've made this one hell of a fight!"

"Heh, thanks Kiba. But that still doesn't mean I'm going to let you win." Naruto was breathing just as hard. _'I gotta do something to finish him off or this match will never end.'_

**_'_**_**With your current fighting style, you won't have the edge. You are too messy and unrefined."**_ Naruto's other tenant commented. _"__**You need more precision in your strikes.'**_

'_So what did you have in mind Shadow?'_ asked Naruto.

'_**Use Chaos Control, but not on yourself."**_Shadow figured Naruto would be confused. _"__**I figured you'd be confused. Listen, Chaos Control not only allows near instantaneous movement of yourself, it also allows instantaneous movement of other objects as well. That includes inanimate objects and even pure energy as well.'**_

'_Ok…so where is this headed?' _Naruto was still confused.

'_**Throw a punch as hard as you can and focus Chaos Control into the energy you release with each punch. Direct it to hit your opponent and see what happens. After the exams are over, I'll demonstrate a different fighting style...' **_Shadow commented.

Kiba looked at Naruto and wondered why he spaced out for a bit. "Hey Naruto, you ok over there? Ya look like ya lost yourself."

Naruto shook his head to focus again. "Sorry about that. Alright, you showed me something new, well time I show you something new." Naruto pulled his fist back and cocked his fist. "You're gonna be surprised!" Naruto thrust his fist as hard as he could while keeping his focus and using Chaos Control at the same time.

"That's it! I…" Kiba was cut off as he felt a sharp punch in the back of his head. "Hey what the…" He felt another hit in the back of his head.

"It's part of a new taijutsu style I'm developing. It's called the Chaos style. The reason why? You never know where the next hit will come from!" Naruto smiled as he continued to throw punches and leave Kiba guessing.

Hinata on the other hand immediately had her _**Byakugan**_ active to see what was happening. As she watched, she looked at Naruto's chakra at the same time. _'Hmm, so when he punches, he releases a bit of chakra...no it looks like chakra, but it's really Chaos Powers. It's not much, but it's enough to really make those punches sting.'_ Hinata kept watching until she saw just what was going on. _"The Chaos Powers disappear when next to Naruto and re-appear near Kiba. However it looks like this is causing him to lose a lot of Chaos Power."_

Hinata's suspicions were right. Naruto was losing his Chaos Powers at an alarming rate. He had to stop the attacks on Kiba or he was literally going to wear himself out. "Ok…gotta stop. Too much."

Kiba took this time to make his move. He got down on his hands and legs in what looked to be a more feral stance. _**"Shikakyu no Jutsu!**_(All Fours Jutsu)" Kiba growled at Naruto like he had gone rabid. "Told you this fight is mine!"

"Oh sh…" Naruto barely had time to finish as Kiba nailed him right in the face. He staggered back, but Kiba stayed on the move.

"Come on Naruto, show me what you got! Unleash the beast!" Kiba kept up, darting back and forth delivering strike after strike on Naruto. Just as he was about to hit Naruto again, Naruto quickly used **Chaos Control** to give him some space and created some clones to help him out. Kiba turned and looked at the Naruto clones as if nothing was wrong. "You think clones can stop me? I know exactly who the real one is!"

"Bring it dog boy!" Naruto sent in all of his clones to attack but one by one Kiba dodged as it was nothing. He homed straight in on the real Naruto with no problem and gave him another fierce punch to the face.

"I told you, I know where you are no matter how many clones you make! I can smell you!" Kiba growled again, ready to attack once more.

Naruto was breathing heavy, trying to think on the fly. _'Oh man, what the hell can I do now? I gotta do something! Maybe that jutsu I had thought of trying…that's my only option.'_ He placed his hands in a cross seal to form more clones, but Kiba was already anticipating it. He had gotten behind Naruto ready to strike once more when the worst possible thing happened.

Time seemed to slow down as things couldn't get worse…for Kiba that is. Naruto, shocked that Kiba had gotten behind him lost all concentration on his jutsu and in that loss of concentration…he farted. Now normally this is just a minor irritant to people in close proximity, but for Kiba, it had become utterly brutal.

"Holy crap! That is just plain rancid! Ugh!" Kiba started gagging and doing everything he could to get the smell out of his nose. Naruto had actually found a weakness to Kiba's jutsu and didn't even know it. Due to Kiba's heightened senses, what was a minor irritant to some, was utter hell for him. "Ugh! I can't breathe!"

Naruto had to think a second to figure out what was going on. He looked back and saw Hinata slightly blushing. Luckily Shikamaru snapped him out of it.

"Hey Naruto, finish him off!" Shikamaru yelled out.

Naruto looked and saw Kiba completely distracted. He formed his seal and summoned four more clones. He sent all four in to strike Kiba with sharp kicks. "**U-ZU-MA-KI**" Kiba was sent flying as the real Naruto leapt off the back of his clone into the air. He got above Kiba and landed a sharp heel kick into Kiba, sending him crashing to the ground. "**NARUTO RENDAN! **(Uzumaki Naruto Combo/Barrage)"

Kiba hit the ground hard and was slightly moving. Hayate came over and saw he was out. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Everyone was in utter shock! Naruto had beaten Kiba?

"I won?" Naruto took a second to let it sink in. "Holy crap I won! Yeah!" Naruto broke into immediate celebration over his victory. As the medics came to get Kiba, he slowly came to.

"Hey…Naruto…good match." Kiba had a slight smile on his face. Even in defeat, he was quite happy at his fight.

"You too Kiba. We gotta do that again." Naruto said to his comrade. As Kiba was being carried off, he said one last thing to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata hasn't fought yet. If she gets matched up against Neji, don't let her fight!" That was all Kiba could get out before he fell unconscious again.

'_Why would he say that?'_ Naruto made his way back to the balcony where Hinata and his other comrades were waiting. 'So how'd I do?'

"Gotta say Naruto, that was pretty disgusting. Great job on the win though." Choji was already chomping away at some chips with his congratulations.

"Thanks man. Think I did ok Hina-hime?" He turned his gaze to the lavender eyed girl.

"You did w-wonderful Naruto-kun." Hinata nodded back to him with a smile. However her smile was soon about to change.

"Hmm, looks like you're next Hina-hime." Naruto saw that her name had come up on the board for the next match. However when her opponent was chosen, Hinata was suddenly struck with pure terror.

"Oh n-n-no!" Her entire body was shaking as her opponent was none other than her older cousin, Neji Hyuuga.

'_Is this why Kiba said to try to get her to quit? Is she afraid of Neji?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"This isn't going to be good." Shikamaru said straightforward. "Hinata, what are you going to do?"

"I…I…I have to go." She slowly started walking toward the stadium floor when Naruto grabbed her hand and stared straight in her eyes.

"Hinata, listen to me. Whatever he's done to you, push it out. Get rid of it! You are strong!" Naruto told her. "No matter what happens, win or lose, I will be behind you all the way. You can do it."

Hinata took a few breaths and calmed herself. "I…can do it. I…will fight my hardest."

"No matter what happens, I will always support you Hina-hime." Naruto pulled her in for one short embrace, noticing she calmed down a bit. Hinata then made her way to the floor where her cousin looked at her with a cold stare.

* * *

><p>"Ninth match, Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji, begin!" Hayate started the match as neither one made a move.<p>

"Look at you. You actually had the nerve to try and face me in combat?" Neji said sharply as he activated his _**Byakugan**_. "I can read your every move and I know that you are still trembling in fear. Like the way you hold your hand close to your face. It symbolizes you trying to fend off my stare. And your eyes shifting to the right, that says you're hoping I won't notice you. Well I can see you crystal clear. Oh how the Princess of the Hyuuga clan trembles."

Back up in the stands, everyone couldn't believe just how cold Neji was. "What the hell! What's he trying to do? And why did he call her the Princess of the Hyuuga?"

"He's attacking her, not physically, but mentally." Shikamaru replied. "Neji was last year's rookie of the year. He's one of the strongest genin to ever come out of the Hyuuga clan. As for what he said, Hinata is the heiress to become the next clan head. She's part of what is known as the Main House of the Hyuuga Clan. Neji as her cousin is part of the Branch House of the clan."

"So what's that got to do with it?" Naruto was somewhat confused. Luckily Kurenai was there to explain further.

"Naruto, the Hyuuga clan is an old clan with tradition that has been divided in two. The Main House is the house of leadership, while the Branch House is there to serve the Main House." Kurenai explained carefully. "Because of this, a lot of animosity has risen between the two."

"So that's what's going on?" Naruto turned over the balcony and yelled as loud as he could. "Hinata! Don't let that jerk break you! You're stronger than he thinks! Show him what for and kick his ass!"

Hinata snapped out of her fear and heard Naruto's words. They echoed in her head over and over as she remembered that he was proud of her no matter what she did.

"Pathetic, screaming out like this was a sports match." Neji said with disgust. "It doesn't matter. Are you going to…" He didn't even finish as he saw Hinata shift into a fighting stance.

"I won't give in Neji-nii-san." Hinata said as she activated her own _**Byakugan**_. "Come!"

Neji growled in anger as he looked at the confidence she had built. "Very well." He shifted into the same stance and the match truly began. Both Hinata and Neji were throwing strike after strike, deflecting each other's strikes. As Naruto watched, he wondered why it looked like they weren't hitting each other.

"Why are they missing?" He wondered why Hinata hadn't landed a clean hit.

"The Hyuuga use a different style of taijutsu." Naruto turned to see Neji's sensei Maito Gai standing there. "Unlike myself and Lee who use the Tekken, or Iron Fist style to inflict blunt damage and break bones, the Hyuuga use the Juken, or Gentle Fist style. They rely on targeting the internal organs and chakra network to do damage. Because of the _**Byakugan**_, they have perfect sight of the chakra network, allowing them to pinpoint chakra receptors and disable them."

"Ok that's not good." Naruto said as he turned back to the fight. Hinata and Neji kept up with each strike after strike until Neji landed a sharp uppercut to Hinata's chin, knocking her back. She staggered a bit but got her balance and ran in to continue to attack. Neji had seen this and anticipated as Hinata tried to land a sharp strike to his chest. He caught her hand just before and stood there.

"Trying to attack? That seems quite ineffective doesn't it?" He grabbed the sleeve of her coat and slid it back, revealing several red spots along her arm. "Not much you can do without your chakra can you?"

Hinata was in shock at seeing that Neji disabled her without her even knowing. Before she could even react, Neji landed a thunderous palm strike to her face, sending her crashing to the ground. The force was enough to slightly make her bounce off the ground as Neji moved in and hit her with another massive palm strike in her stomach, putting her back on the ground.

"Is this what the Main House has to offer? You are weak!" Neji looked at Hinata in disgust as she tried to get back to her feet. Before she could get up, he hit her with a sharp roundhouse kick to her head, knocking her back down. "You, who are the heiress to our clan, you have no desire!"

Naruto saw this and started getting angry. Not only him but Shadow was feeling it as well.

'_**He's really starting to piss me off!'**_ Shadow growled as Neji kept up his brutal beating of Hinata.

'_You and me both!' _Naruto was just as angry.

Hinata was slow to get back to her feet. Her body hurt all over from the beating she took from Neji. But she still had a small smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling!" Neji screamed.

"It's…it's just…that I feel bad…that you have to suffer." Hinata said as she slightly coughed up some blood. "I wish…you didn't have to." She moved back into her fighting stance yet again. "But I cannot…lose to you." Hinata took off running with everything she had. _'Naruto-kun is watching me. He believes in me. I can't let him down!'_

Neji never moved as Hinata neared close. The moment she was about to strike, he made his move, nailing her with a palm strike right in her chest. Time froze for a minute as Hinata slowly fell to the ground. "You weak excuse of a human. You really thought you could fight me? You feel bad at my pain? You know nothing of my pain!" He walked away as Hayate checked on Hinata.

"Winner of the ninth match, Hyuuga…"

"Don't you dare call this match!" Naruto shouted. "She's not fucking down! Not yet!"

Needless to say everyone saw Hinata slowly get to her feet, still willing to fight.

"I…I said…I…I won't quit!" Hinata's entire body was shaking as she was drawing on the last bit of willpower she had. "I'll…prove…I'm not…a failure!"

Neji saw nothing but red as she refused to stay down. It pushed him so much that he charged full speed at Hinata, ready to kill her. "DIE!"

Inches before Neji landed his attack, Naruto used Chaos Control and blocked his strike. He felt his arm go completely numb but he kept Hinata from getting hit. Though he wasn't too happy about it. "Don't you dare think about laying another finger on her!"

"Really? And what do you plan to do about it?" That's when Neji saw Naruto's eyes. They weren't the normal blue, but were now red. Even with Kyuubi's chakra sealed, Naruto had somehow drawn upon some residual trace of her chakra and felt nothing but pure rage for Neji.

"Push me far enough and I'll rip those eyes out of your head!" Naruto's voice growled as Neji just smirked and backed off.

"Whatever. My destiny remains that I will be victorious and you are still nothing but a loser." Neji didn't care and went back to the stands to await the final match. Naruto turned around to see Hinata barely standing.

"Hina-hime, come on, say something!" Naruto put his hand on her shoulder but her legs completely gave out. He barely managed to catch her with his good arm before he hit the ground. As she lay on the ground, Naruto noticed her breathing was very shallow. Kurenai saw this and knew exactly what was happening.

"Get a med team over here! She's going into cardiac arrest!" Kurenai ordered as two medics immediately came out. They moved quickly, getting her onto a stretcher to get her to the infirmary. Kurenai went with her but before she left, she looked at Naruto. "Believe in her Naruto. Believe in her and she won't give up."

Naruto took those words to heart as he saw some of Hinata's own blood on the ground. He bent down and dipped his hand in her blood and looked at it. As he stood back up he stared at Neji who was at the stairs. "NEJI!" The Hyuuga prodigy turned around to see Naruto's fist with Hinata's blood pointing at him. "Mark my words…your life depends on her own! If she loses her life because of you, I will make you suffer, do you hear me! If she dies, I will beat you so bad you'll beg me to kill you!"

Neji blew it off like it wasn't important. "You need not make idle threats, fool." He turned away from Naruto and before he took another step, there was a small explosion right at his foot. Naruto had thrown a Chaos Spear and no one knew if he was trying to hit Neji or not.

"The next one won't miss Hyuuga!" Naruto screamed. His mind was a wreck over seeing Hinata beaten so badly and now she was fighting for her very life. "That's why Kiba wanted me to keep her from fighting." He walked slowly back to the stands as the final match between Choji and Dosu got underway. He was so focused on Hinata's well being that he didn't even pay attention to see Choji lose to Dosu. It took him a bit but he managed to finally calm down. That was when he was called back to the arena floor. He, along with the 8 other finalists were now told to draw lots to see how the finals of the exams would be. As Hayate passed by with a large box, Naruto reached in and pulled out a ball with the number 1. As everyone else continued, the tournament matchups were set. Naruto saw that his opponent in the first round was none other than…

"Neji." Naruto stared at his opponent. He knew this was his chance to make Neji pay for what he did to Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninjutsu Library<strong>

_**Jūjin Bunshin!**_ (Man Beast Clone)

A modified version/mix of the Transformation Technique and clone technique, which is unique to the Inuzuka clan, allows a canine-user to transform their animal companion into a perfect copy of themselves. When combined with the Four Legs Technique, the user and the animal become virtually impossible to tell apart, since both act equally animalistic. Like any transformation, the technique can be broken by identifying and attacking the animal, thus dispelling the transformation.

_**Shikyaku no Jutsu!**_" (Four Legs Jutsu)

This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal.

_**Gatsūga! **_(Fang Passing Fang)

The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

'_'Thinking'_

**"Summon/****Kyubi speaking/thinking'**

"_**Shadow speaking/thinking'**_

_**Ninjutsu **_(translation)

-chapter 14-

* * *

><p>After the preliminary rounds, Naruto sought to be trained by his Jonin-sensei. Naruto found him in the hospital, visiting the Uchiha. The nurse barred his entrance though. Naruto was about to <strong>Chaos Control<strong> himself to Sasuke's room, but just before he did, Kakashi appeared.

"There you are sensei. Would you be willing to train me so I can avenge Hinata?"

Kakashi gave his trademark smile while placing his hand on Naruto's head. "Sasuke is fighting Gaara, so unfortunately I cannot train you." _'Of course' _Naruto was thinking '_Yeah it's always Sasuke isn't it.'_ Kakashi continued,_ "_However, I found someone to take my place. Ah here he is now..."

A jonin stepped out of the shadows. Naruto didn't recognize him immediately, though after examining his face, he realized who it was. The Jonin in front of him has dark hair and is never seen without his trademark sunglasses. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, albeit without the flak jacket. He also wears his forehead protector like a bandanna. Naruto immediately knew who it was.

"Ah the closet-pervert!" Ebisu quickly put his hand over the Genin's mouth.

"Eh? A closet-pervert you say...Naruto do you know this man?" Asked Kakashi.

"Why should I be trained by you? If I remember correctly, all it took was a simple..." Ebisu quickly covered Naruto's mouth again. "Nonsense he doesn't know me!" Ebisu then whispered into Naruto's ear. "If you play along, I promise to buy you lunch." Naruto nodded.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Ebisu were at Ichiraku, with Naruto consuming multiple bowls of ramen. When Naruto was done eating, he was about to bring out his Gama-chan, when he remembered that Ebisu was treating him.<p>

"Pay up." Said Teuchi. "Allow me..." Said Ebisu as he took out his wallet. He took out a couple of bills, unaware of Naruto's eating habits. "How much?" Pleasantly asked Ebisu, before Teuchi gestured to his left. "WHAT THE! NARUTO!" A very happy Teuchi took the money from Ebisu and deposited it into his cash register. "That's the last time I treat him to lunch." Ebisu grumbled as he headed out to begin Naruto's training.

* * *

><p>Ebisu led Naruto to a hot spring, specifically to an unused spring. "OK, I've been told that you have very poor chakra control. Please demonstrate if you can walk up a tree. If you can walk up and down a tree satisfactory, I will teach you the next step, water walking."<p>

Naruto successfully climbed a tree, but he had some difficulties. Ebisu demonstrated water walking. "To do this properly, you must emit a certain amount of chakra and focus on the water. However it's much more difficult because you have to compensate for the constant wave movement of the water. So you have to adjust your chakra constantly."

Naruto tried, but frequently sank into the water. Of course each time he fell, he shot back out due to how hot the water was. "Why didn't you say the water was hot, you closet pervert!" Naruto cursed Ebisu, before they both heard giggling coming from somewhere nearby...

Ebisu left to locate whoever was giggling and came to the girls hot spring. The man had long and spiky white hair, but he was peeping on the girls...

"I will not stand for this! You sir! Step away from the springs!"

The man seemingly ignored him, before he summoned a toad using _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ and made the toad extend his tongue, knocking out Naruto's current sensei...

'_**Even for a shinobi, that man is weak.' **_Commented The Ultimate Life Form, as he face palmed himself.

'_You know something…I hate to say it but I agree with you Shadow.' _Naruto added in his own two cents. Getting back to the issue on hand "You knocked out Ebisu-sensei in one hit! Just who are you? Identify yourself!"

"Who am I? I am known by many names." Began the man as he started hopping on one foot. "Men adore me! Women idolize me! Who am I, you ask? I am the author of many books. I am a role model to many. I am Jiraiya the toad Sage!"

"No you're a fucking pervert!" Naruto said coldly.

"I'm not a pervert… I'm a super pervert!" Jiraiya laughed proudly at his proclamation. Of course Naruto sighed in more disgust.

"That's fucking worse! Well whatever ero-sennin you killed my teacher! You bastard!" Naruto growled in rage.

'_Ero-sennin?' _"And why should I care? Also, I only knocked him out." Jiraiya blew it off as unimportant but didn't see that it angered Naruto more.

"**Chaos..." **Began Naruto, focusing his Chaos energy into his hand.

Jiraiya saw this and knew it was trouble. _'Oh shit! According to Kakashi, this attack will hurt like a bitch!'_ He quickly changed the subject to calm Naruto down. "OK OK, so you were water walking?" Hastily says Jiraiya.

"Yes I was..."

"OK then, follow me..."

* * *

><p>Jiraiya led Naruto to a pool of clear water near a waterfall.<p>

"I forgot to ask...who are you?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, The Ultimate Shinobi..."

'_So he's Minato and Kushina's kid...' _"Ultimate? That's some title...why are you The Ultimate Shinobi, Naruto?" Jiraiya decided to play investigator to find out what the deal was.

Naruto gestured for Jiraiya to step closer, then used **"Chaos Control!" **and transported them both. **"Chaos Control!" **A certain black hedgehog vanished...

* * *

><p>After Jiraiya was introduced to Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form, he made no further comment about Naruto being The Ultimate Shinobi.<p>

* * *

><p>"Water walking, try to water walk in this pond, and the water is cold, so there is no reason for you to become boiled." Naruto tried and failed. Jiraiya sighed, then he asked Naruto to lift up his shirt and channel some of his chakra to reveal the seal that Kyubi was sealed into.<p>

"I see no problems with your seal...wait a minute there's another seal here...so let me guess, Orochimaru had something to do with it." Jiraiya could easily see the handywork. Naruto was surprised but decided to let the pervert do whatever he needed. "Fortunately, I can unseal this... _**Gogyō Kaiin!" **_(5 Elements Unseal)

Jiraiya's five fingers became enshrouded in purple flames, and Jiraiya slams his palm over Naruto's 5 Elements Seal that Orochimaru left behind. This exerted a lot of force that propelled Naruto into the water pond, but it didn't make a splash. Naruto was lying on the water!

"Very good, now are you able to tap into a third power source?"

"Yes I have, but that power source is very similar to my Chaos energies...but I can tap into her power easily...why do you ask?" Questioned Naruto.

"Originally, I was going to exhaust your chakra stores and help you tap into the third chakra source...but since that's not needed, sign this contract with your blood..._**Kuchiyose no Jutsu."**_

Jiriaya summoned a toad that spit out the toad contract. Naruto bit his finger to draw blood, and signed the contract using his blood as ink...

"Ok the hand signs for this Jutsu are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram. Bite your thumb and then swipe some of the blood into your palm and slam it onto the ground...first use the Chaos energy you posses..."

Naruto bit his thumb and swiped some blood on his palm, He then made the hand seals, focusing on molding his Chaos energy...

"**Chaos Control! **_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

A toad didn't appear. Instead, a strange creature and what seemed to be an android appeared. The strange creature wears a skintight black body suit with a large pink heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh-high boots with pink hearts on the toes. Her boots have metal heels and soles. Whatever she stomps on would have some serious impact. She also has long eyelashes and wears blue eyeshadow. In addition, the creature had two wings. The android is 150cm tall (4ft 11in) and weighs a hefty 1,230.512kg (2712.77lbs) making him a very heavy robot. He has the capital Omega symbol (Ω) painted on the front of his left shoulder.

"Where are we?" Asked the creature as she finally noticed both Naruto and Jiraiya.

"LOCATION...UNKNOWN..."

_**'ROUGE! OMEGA! **_**CHAOS CONTROL!****'**

A black hedgehog appeared out of nowhere.

"Shadow?" Asked Rouge.

"_**What do you want? Actually, what are you two doing here?"**_

"You've been missing for over a decade! Tails was just about to use a machine to try to locate you again when Omega and I are suddenly here...where is here anyway?" Asked Rouge.

"_**You're in Konohagakure no sato..."**_

"LOCATION VERIFIED." Said Omega in a robotic tone.

"We've finally found you, so come on. Let's go back home..." Said Rouge.

"_**I'm afraid I can't go home, not yet, but if he were to die, then I could possibly go back home..."**_

"ACKNOWLEDGED...YOU WISH FOR THIS HUMAN TO REMAIN UNHARMED?"

"_**Yes and his name is Uzumaki Naruto."**_

"Sorry to interrupt, but who are you two?" Asked Jiraiya.

"I'm Rouge, the bat."

"I AM KNOWN AS OMEGA."

"My name is Jiraiya. Rouge and Omega...how are you two related to Shadow?"

"_**Omega, Rouge and I are a three-man squad, similar to Konoha's ninja squads, except I am the leader, and we are known as Team Dark. All three of us hail from Mobius, apparently a parallel world to this one."**_

* * *

><p>Both Rouge and Omega decided to familiarize themselves with the area, just in case they had to go back...leaving Naruto to repeatedly attempt the <em><strong>Kuchiyose no Jutsu. <strong>_He eventually summoned a toad.

"**Yo, my name's Gamakichi."** He is a toad that was just small enough to fit on top of Naruto's head like Akamaru could fit on top of Kiba's head He has purple markings around his eyes, mouth and stomach and also wore a blue jacket

"Good job. You managed to summon one of Gamabunta's sons. Now I want you to focus as much chakra energy that you have and summon the biggest one you can." _'With his chakra levels, there's no way that he'll be able to summon him...'_

'**Naruto, I am able to convert my yokai chakra into Chaos energy and back to its yokai chakra form. Yokai chakra is more potent than normal chakra... so use some of my yokai chakra..." **Spoke Kyubi.

'OK then, here goes everything...' Naruto thought as he began to seal. _**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

A large smokescreen appeared. When it cleared up, Naruto was standing on the head of a large toad.

"_Oh shit! He actually managed to summon him!' _Thought Jiraiya as he high tailed it out of there.

Gamabunta is a very large toad, which towers over trees, dwarfs most large rock formations, and is larger than most buildings. He is colored a dull, rusty red, but around his eyes and on his lips and chest are brighter red markings. Over his left eye, he received a scar at some point in the past, but can still see out of it. His tongue, has a series of stud-like piercings on both the upper and lower side. He often wears a large blue happi vest, and always carries a massive dosu blade at his hip. He also carries a large kiseru pipe which he often smokes.

"**JIRAIYA! Explain why you summoned me!" **

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Now Naruto, your combat style, or your Taijutsu, is so severely lacking, that I will pass on to you a new style using my Chaos energies...I'll teach you the forms...after I demonstrate them...call Rouge if she is still here..."<strong>_

"Rouge!" She appeared. "Yes Naruto?"

"Can you spar with Shadow? He's going to demonstrate a new Taijutsu form."

"Sure thing Naruto." Shadow appeared using **Chaos Control.**

"I'll referee...is that OK?" Asked Jiraiya, after Gamabunta dismissed himself.

"_**Ok then...this shouldn't take long..."**_

* * *

><p>"Wow, I'm speechless...Naruto if you master this form-"<p>

"Then Neji won't stand a chance in hell...well time to work on it..."

Naruto began sparring with Shadow...before he remembered...

"Ah fuck! Listen Shadow, is it OK if we resume training later?"

"_**Training is important!"**_

"I know, but I haven't visited Hinata-chan yet!"

"_**...fine you may go, but I'll double the intensity of our training when you come back..."**_

* * *

><p>Naruto was running to the hospital, but ran into Sakura.<p>

"Naruto...can you train me?" Sakura asked, hoping to make some kind of amends with Naruto after the past few months and her conversation with Tenten in the infirmary.

"Not right now, ask Kurenai-sensei or someone else to train you. Now I need to visit somebody important." Naruto paid no heed to her as he kept going towards the hospital.

"OK I'll get out of your way..." Sakura said in rejection. _'He really doesn't have use for me even as a teammate now. I really did screw things up.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto made it to the hospital. He went up to the front desk, and asked for Hinata's room. She was in room 201. He departed to that room. He politely knocked, not wanting to disturb the other patients andor hospital staff.

"Come in..." Said an unfamiliar male's voice. Naruto entered the room and saw Aburame Shino.

"Yo, can you excuse us?"

"Very well." He dispersed into bugs.

'_Well, that's one way to go.'_

Naruto noticed that Hinata was asleep, so Naruto sat down on a chair nearby, gently stroking her face. A slight moan from Hinata revealed that she was awake. She yawned and opened her eyes.

"N-naruto!" Exclaimed Hinata in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't your Dark Prince occasionally meet with his Hime?"

Hinata blushed a little, than sighed. "Of course you can. I just wasn't expecting you."

"When are you scheduled for release?"

"At the end of the month. When will the finals be?"

"Also scheduled at the end of the month. I'll take you there." Said Naruto.

"OK my dark prince. By the way, who are you facing?"

"Neji. He's gonna pay for what he did to you." Naruto said, clenching his fist.

"Naruto-kun, please don't do this out of revenge." Hinata knew he was angry at her cousin but hoped it wouldn't lead to a worse situation. "I know you feel like he did me wrong, but for me, please do not kill him if you fight him. Please promise me this Naruto-kun!"

Naruto saw the concern on her face and sighed, "If it was anyone else I might have said no, but for you my hime, I will promise I won't kill him. But I'm going to make him hurt like he made you hurt. Well I have to go back to the training field. I'll pick you up at around 11:00 AM on the day of the finals."

* * *

><p>Shino left an audio recording device in Hinata's room, and most of the rookie nine were eavesdropping...\<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ninjutsu Library<span>

_**Gogyō Kaiin **_(5 Elements Unseal)

Releases the 5 Element Seal that Orochimaru placed over Naruto's previous seal, restores chakra control.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 is below this A/N...

As many of you already know, FFnet has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library resulting in some of the best fanfics ever written to be deleted and never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on and on. And we as both writers and readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material. Also for some people, that means the permanent loss of a story. As there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form

FFnet has always been a place for writers to 'Unleash our Imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content' than to remove it altogether. There are so many other options.

The most obvious and easy option would be for FFnet to reestablish an MA rating, which they once had years ago. To further protect themselves, FFnet could institute additional filters such as adult or age verification filters. If FFnet is concerned about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute filed against them. In short, there are several avenues that FFnet can take that don't require the arbitrary deletion of thousands of exceptionally written stories by amateur writers.

This is why I'm asking all of my readers to please do the following.

Please contact FFnet via email and voice your complaints about this story removal policy and request that FFnet reestablish or create a "MA" rating to which stories can be rerated. If enough emails flood FFnet, then they have to address the issue. It's very easy to email, just click the "help" feature at the bottom of any FFnet page and it will direct you to the URL to contact FFnet.

Also I would ask that you go to and sign two online petitions fighting against this story removal policy. The first petition already has over 22,000 signatures and is still growing.

www . change petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

www . ipetitions petition / lemons-for-fanfiction

I know many people who visit this site are casual readers who don't write stories, pm's, reviews, etc. However, I strongly urge you this one time not to remain silent and to take up the keyboard to express your concerns to FFnet about this story removal policy. Because everyone runs the risk of some if not all of your favorite stories disappearing, unless you allow your voice to be heard demanding otherwise.

Any other authors who wishes to send out a similar plea to their readers are welcome to use this.

I wish to thank everyone in advance for your help on this matter.

Sincerely,

_**Kingkakashi, adngo714**_

* * *

><p>Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi<p>

"Speaking"

'_'Thinking'_

**"Summon/Kyuubi speaking/thinking'**

"_**Shadow speaking/thinking'**_

_**Ninjutsu **_(translation)

Beta'd by Uzumaki Ricky and by Neokenshin

-Chapter 15-

The day of the Chunin Exam finals were scheduled for today, and Naruto sent his servant, Uzumaki-san, to the Hyuuga Compound. The gate guards didn't recognize him, and prevented his entrance.

"What business do you have here?" One of the gate guards asked.

"Apologies. I am here to escort Hinata to her date with Naruto-sama..."

"Date? Why should I allow my daughter, who is practically royalty, to date that clan less orphan?" Said Hiashi, who just happened to be walking around the compound and happened to be near the entrance.

"Hiashi-sama." Said the two gate guards before formally acknowledging his presence.  
>"Why should your daughter mingle with Naruto-sama? You are aware that Naruto-sama is of royalty also. Not counting me, he is the last known survivor of a once proud clan, the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto-sama is in fact, Prince Naruto-sama..."<p>

'_What? I knew that the Uzumaki Clan is in fact, royalty, but to refuse Prince Naruto, one of the last known survivors of the Uzumaki Clan to date my daughter is blasphemous! Well he certainly isn't a street fox...' _Thought a now panicked Hiashi. "Is Naruto really a prince?"

"Yes Prince Naruto-sama is royalty indeed."

"Very well, I shall call my daughter here. Guard, escort Hinata here. Let it be known that the Uzumaki Clan's presence is always welcome here."

"Right away, Hiashi-sama." The gate guard left to locate Hinata, but she already exited the compound.

"I assume you're an Uzumaki also. May I ask for your name?" Politely asked Hiashi.

"That is a secret, but really, I don't know what I was once called. It's been years since someone addressed me."

"I see, then you will offer no protest if I name you?"

"No I much prefer to be called Uzumaki-sama...at least till I remember my actual name."

"Very well...ah Hinata! Your date with Prince Naruto will continue."

'_Naruto, my Dark Prince, is really a Prince? Does that make me...' _Hinata blushes furiously. _'Princess Hinata...that sounds right...'_

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata were walking to the arena. They arrived at the entrance to the stadium. When no one was looking, Hinata kissed Naruto on the lips, and wished him good luck. Hinata went up to where the audience was sitting, and took a seat with her classmates, but on account of his injuries, Lee was noticeably absent.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto entered the atadium, and noticed that out of the nine participants, two were missing. He knew that Sasuke was training with Kakashi-sensei so he might be late...<p>

"OK, my name is Shiranui Genma. I'm the proctor for the third exam. Participants listen up. There has been a slight edit in the Chunin Exam match ups. Please verify who you will be fighting against."

Match 1:  
>Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji<p>

Match 2:  
>Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara<p>

Match 3:  
>Aburame Shino vs. Kankuro<p>

Match 4:  
>Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari<p>

"Hey, why the fuck isn't that sound nin here?" Asked Naruto.

"He has retired from the Chunin Exams so he will be no longer competing..."

With a nod from Naruto, Genma declared the first match.

"If your name is not called, please ascend the staircase to the competitors viewing box. Match 1, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji."

Everyone else vacated the field, leaving those two in a stand off.  
>"Both fighters ready?" Both competitors nodded. "OK then. On my count...3...2...Hajime!" Genma swiftly leapt away from the battlefield.<p>

Naruto and Neji were staring at each other, each trying to read the others mind.

"Fate has decreed that I will be the victor. Give up Naruto."

"I don't believe in that fate nonsense. As I told you before, don't underestimate me, for I will win!"

* * *

><p>Two Chunin were watching, before one of the two spoke.<p>

"That BHK...he stands no chance against Neji..." Said one of the Chunin.

"BHK?" Questioned the other Chunin.

"Blonde haired kid..." Deadpanned the first Chunin, clearly referring to Naruto.

"Nah he's a nobody..."

* * *

><p>At the same time that Neji activates his <em><strong>Byakugan<strong>_, Naruto makes a hand seal. _**"Kage Bunshim no Jutsu!"**_

* * *

><p>"He knows that jutsu? Well this nobody just got more interesting." Continued the same doubtful Chunin.<p>

* * *

><p>A swarm of seven Naruto's appeared and rushed Neji. Naruto promised that the taijutsu style taught to him by Shadow would not be revealed until he says otherwise. Neji easily dispelled the clones, and Naruto learned that close range combat against a Hyuuga would quickly drain his chakra. Naruto made more clones and sent them to attack, but made sure that one stayed behind.<br>"It's useless. Hanging back just reveals the original!" Neji said as he evaded all the clones Taijutsu and struck the one hanging back. All the clones dispelled, and Naruto lowered his upper body by about 15%.

"I just struck a Tenketsu point. I told you that I am fated to achieve victory!"

Naruto chuckled, before looking at Neji with a defiant look on his face. "As I told you, don't underestimate me!" Naruto said as the original sealed. _**'Bunshin Diabakuha!"**_. Neji's eyes widened, as he realized that the one he struck was glowing red, clearly about to explode!

'_I have no choice. I'll have to reveal that jutsu sooner than expected...'_

Just as the clone exploded, Neji released chakra from his Tenketsu and began spinning... _**"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" **_(Eight Trigrams Palm Heavenly Spin)

* * *

><p>'<em>Impossible! He's not even a member of the main branch, yet he seems to have mastered that! And all on his own! Just how powerful is he?' <em>Mentally thought Hiashi.

* * *

><p>Neji was unaffected by the explosion, and faced Naruto. Out of desperation, Naruto rushed in, only for Neji to dodge his sloppily made Taijutsu attacks and Neji assumed a familiar stance...at least to Hiashi and many of the Hyuuga.<p>

'_That stance...it can't be!'_

* * *

><p>"You are in range of my divination.<em><strong> Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" <strong>_(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)

Sixty-four consecutive strikes later, Naruto is downed and seemingly out. Shadow allows the usage of the new taijutsu style, just as the proctor began to speak and Neji deactivates his _**Byakugan.**_

* * *

><p>"Looks like your boyfriend is about to lose..."<p>

"Don't underestimate him. Naruto-kun still has tricks up his sleeve..

* * *

><p>"Winner, Hyuuga-" "<strong>Chaos..." <strong>Naruto uses his **Chaos Control **to warp and grasp Neji's throat, also halting the proctor.

"**Blast!" **An explosion rivaling that of a _**Bunshin Diabakuha **_decimates the field. After the explosion, Naruto burrowed his way underground, and leapt out of the ground just as Neji stood up and Naruto uppercutted his jaw.

"**Chaos Attack!"** Naruto made 5 swift chaos powered attacks to Neji, who after groaning in pain, reactivates his _**Byakugan.**_

'_But how? He shouldn't be able to get up!'_Thought a furious Neji.

An obviously different style of Taijutsu followed. "**Chaos Magic!" **Naruto snaps his fingers, and Neji is repelled away. **"Chaos Bind! Chaos Lance!" **Naruto creates a ring of energy around Neji that immobilizes him. Naruto then used his **Chaos Attack **once more, and followed by shooting a reddish lightning bolt that further damaged Neji and exploded.

"Now for the finale!" Naruto bound Neji by using** Chaos Bind **to once again immobilize him. Naruto leapt back and fired about seven **Chaos Spears **that damaged Neji, and then followed it with a **Chaos Lance** that caused a **Chaos Blast** like effect.

"**Chaos...EXPLOSION!" **SinceNeji was binded, he couldn't use his ultimate was downed, and couldn't get back up.

"How? How did I lose? Fate had decreed that I would achieve victory!"

"I told you that I don't believe in that fate nonsense..." Said Naruto.**  
><strong>

"Winner of the first match, Uzumaki Naruto!" Yelled the proctor.**  
><strong>

The medical nin quickly elevated Neji's body and placed him on a stretcher while Genma proceeded to call the next match.

"Uchiha Sasuke is not here. He will be disqualified..." Sarutobi signaled to one of his Jonin guards.

"Many people, including myself, are looking forward to the last Uchiha's fight. Can you postpone his match?" Asked the Kazekage.

"Very well. His match will take place at the end of the round. Please inform Genma about this."

* * *

><p>Genma was about to call the match, but before he did, a Jonin <em><strong>Shunshinned <strong>_down to the arena, and told Genma the announcement.

"Very well, the second match will be moved to the end of the first round, so will Aburame Shino and Kankuro please descend to the arena?"

In the contestant's box, Kankuro raises his hand, catching the attention of Genma. "I...I forfeit!"

* * *

><p>"Very well. Will the next two fighters, Nara Shikamaru and Temari please relocate to the arena?"<p>

Temari opened her fan, and, showing excellent wind control, flew down to the arena on top of her fan.

"How troublesome. Perhaps I should just forfeit..." Shikamaru was going to call the proctor to announce his forfeit.

"Nope I don't think so! **Chaos Maagic!" **With a snap of his fingers, Shikamaru was repelled from Naruto's position, and Shikamaru hit the railing, falling over it.

"Like I said, troublesome..."

A/N The fight is straight from canon. Check around episode 70 in the Naruto anime to see the fight.

Shikamaru raised his hand, as did Temari, who was under the influence of Shikamaru's _**Kage Mane no Jutsu**_. Everyone waited in anticipation, wondering what the Nara was going to do.

"Proctor, I'm forfeiting. I barely have enough chakra to restrain her for about 5 seconds. Naturally, I came up with about 200 strategies to win, but the fact is, I don't have the necessary chakra amount."

"I see...very admirable Shikamaru. The winner by forfeit is Temari! We will take a ten minute recess to fix the arena..."  
>The Jonin guard once more <em><strong>Shunshinned <strong>_to Genma, and told him something.

"We will also use this time to wait for Uchiha Sasuke. He has twenty minutes to get here."

* * *

><p>19 minutes and 59 seconds later, a cloud of smoke covered the appearance of two back to back Shinobi. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Hatake Kakashi, with his nose buried in a book with an orange cover. But it also revealed Uchiha Sasuke in a different outfit.<p>

Sasuke originally wore a two piece outfit that consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, which he stopped wearing after the Chūnin Exams, along with white shorts. But he now wore a black, one-pieced version of his original outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. The Uchiha symbol was proudly shown on his back.

"Your name please?" Asked Genma.

"Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke."

"Versus Sabuki no Gaara..." Said Genma, as Gaara promptly walked down the stairs.

"Hajime!" Genma called for the beginning of the match and leapt back.

"Sasuke...mother wants your blood. Come." Taunted Gaara.

Sasuke throws some kunai and shuriken. Gaara didn't move a muscle. Instead, sand intercepted the projectiles and blocked it. Furthermore, the sand morphed into a _**Suna Bunshin.**_

_'So that's the sand that Kakashi mentioned...I need to up my speed!'  
><em>

Sasuke slowly sprinted toward the clone of Gaara. The sand moved to attack him, but Sasuke vanished in a blur of speed.

_"Fast! Just like that other kid...' _Thought the real Gaara after his _**Suna Bunshin **_was dispelled._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rock Lee and Maito Gai were walking to the arena from the hospital, when Lee suddenly sneezed and almost fell over. Quickly stabilizing his crutches, Lee managed to not fall over.<p>

* * *

><p>Gaara's sand couldn't keep up with Sasuke, so Sasuke hit Gaara semi-frequently, to the horror of his two teammates. However, Sasuke was slowing down.<p>

_**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **_Sasuke's fireball turned the sand used to intercept the fireball into glass. Gaara refused to be defeated, so he surrounded himself into an impenetrable ball of sand, using _**Suna no Tate. **_(Shield of Sand) Sasuke tried to punch it, but the ball countered with a spear of sand.

_**"Daisan no Me." **_(Third Eye)

* * *

><p><em>'An impenetrable ball of sand? Well this gives me time to use my new jutsu...'<em> Thought Sasuke as he unbuckled some straps on his left arm, then proceeded to climb the wall. He made many handseals, before a chirping noise announced his technique.

* * *

><p>Rock Lee and Maito Gai, who had arrived at the end of the anti-climatic previous match, were in the stands.<p>

"Kakashi, you trained your student to be as fast as Lee. I didn't understand why, until now. You taught Sasuke that Jutsu?" Said Gai in a loud tone.

"What Jutsu are you talking about?" Asked Sakura.

"Hatake Kakashi's own original Jutsu, the..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Chidori" <strong>_(One Thousand Birds)

* * *

><p>The <em><strong>Chidori<strong>_ is a high speed thrust. Ordinarily, this produces' tunnel vision since the user is sprinting. However, that drawback is nullified thanks to the _**Sharingan**_." Continued Gai.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sprinted as fast as he could, with his left palm emitting lightning bolts. The <em><strong>Suna no Tate<strong>_ attempted to counter, but Sasuke's _**Sharingan **_saw through it. The _**Chidori**_ drilled through Garra's _**Suna no Tate, **_to the horror of Gaara's older siblings.

_'What is this...sticky stuff? It's...'_ "MY BLOOD!"

Sasuke tried to remove his hand, but at this point, Naruto went to the restroom, just as the invasion began! Sasuke pursued Gaara, while the whole stadium fell under a sleeping Genjutsu...

* * *

><p>That's the end of this chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it. One of my ttwo beta's, Neokenshin, is unavailable, which is why the battle scenes weren't that good. R &amp; R please. Laterz<p>

Ninjutsu Library

_**Hakkeshō Kaiten! **_(Eight Trigrams Palm Heavenly Spin)

After releasing chakra from every Tenketsu in their body, the user then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around them and tossing away any nearby attackers. The user can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. This technique is only effective when rotating, since the chakra itself is not enough to stop a physical attack thus if they cannot spin, the user becomes vulnerable.

_**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! **_(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)

With the _**Byakugan's**_ near 360° field of vision, the user envisions an Eight Trigrams circle. Then the enemy within this circle is hit with a series of violent blows. By striking sixty-four of the Tenketsu throughout the opponent's Chakra Pathway System, their chakra flow is stopped, making them unable to even stand.

_**Suna no Tate **_(Shield of Sand)

A technique that is unique to Gaara. Whenever Gaara is about to be harmed, a shield of sand will automatically surround and protect him. The sand will react regardless of Gaara's will, even protecting him from self-inflicted injuries.

_**Daisan no Me **_(Third Eye)

With chakra, the user connects an eye made of sand to their optic nerve, which enables them to know what happens in the artificial eye's field of vision, this is genuinely a third eye for its user. The user can control the size of the eye depending on its use. Its main purpose is spying, since it can form and disperse in any location on command. Gaara also uses it when he completely surrounds himself with his Shield of Sand so he can see what's happening outside of the protective dome. In order to use it however the user must keep one of their eyes closed for the duration of the technique.

_**Chidori **_(One Thousand Birds)

The _**Chidori**_ is Hatake Kakashi's first original technique. This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the _**Chidori**_ into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces


	16. Chapter 16

THE TRUTH COMES OUT!

ATTENTION ALL READERS OF FANFICTION!

I WAS PM'ED THE OTHER DAY FROM A VERY RELIABLE SOURCE THAT THE FANFICTION SITE MANAGERS ARE NOT THE ONES DOING THE GENOCIDE!IT IS A BUNCH OF AUTHORS THAT ARE IN A GROUP.

IT SEEMS THAT THE WAY THEY ARE DOING THIS ARE BITCHING A LOT ABOUT A STORY WHETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT! MY SOURCE SAID THAT THEY FLAME OTHER STORIES IN THIER REVIEWS AND USE WORDS LIKE "DUSHBAG" AND "ASSHOLE"! WE MUST FIND OUT WHO THEY ARE NOW!  
>SOME PEOPLE ARE ALREADY AWARE OF THE FORUM GROUP KNOWN AS<br>CRITICS UNITED  
>THEY HAVE BEEN THE<br>ONES HURRASSING AND SPAMMING REPORTS TO THE SITE  
>EVEN THOUGH NOW THE ADMINS<br>WILL NOT REMOVE STORIES NOW, WITH SEVERAL MAJOR PETITIONS GOING ON  
>AND SO MANY PEOPLE<br>FEELING THE SITE…

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

'_'Thinking'_

**"Boss Summon/Kyuubi speaking/thinking'**

"_**Shadow speaking/thinking'**_

_**Ninjutsu **_(translation)

Beta'd by Uzumaki Ricky and by Neokenshin

-Chapter 16-

Naruto rushed into battle. The invasion had begun! The sand ninja and the ninja from hidden sound village had attacked. Thankfully, Sakura was unaffected by the sleeping Genjutsu, and she dispelled it easily. Naruto was in the restroom when the Genjutsu fell, so he too was unaffected by the Genjutsu. Naruto defended all the sleeping shinobi and the sleeping villagers while Sakura woke up Shikamaru, who was fully conscious but was feigning sleep. Naruto shook his head at Shikamaru's lack of attention, when several kunai were thrown at him. Shikamaru and Sakura quickly moved to defend him, but Kakashi got to him first.

"Ok." Said Kakashi after deflecting all the kunai and shuriken. "The sand siblings have vacated the arena, and Sasuke is chasing after them. I'm assigning the three of you an A-ranked mission."

'_How troublesome.'_

"Your mission is to stop Sasuke from reaching them, or saving him if he already reached them. I'll be sending one of my summons to escort you. _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_ From the smoke came a ninja dog. The ninken is small with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. He has pink-colored paws and wears the standard outfit of Kakashi's ninken which consists of a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha forehead protector, but is worn on top of his head in a similar style to Haruno Sakura's. He also wears a bandage on his right front leg.

"Yo, my name is Pakkun. I have a strong sense of smell. Where is...ah Kakashi! Why did you summon me?"

"I summoned you to lead this three-man squad. Their objective is to find Sasuke."

"Do any of you have something that belongs to Sasuke so I can use it to track him?"

Kakashi give Pakkun a rag of Sasuke's sweat. Once the scent was memorized, the three left in pursuit of Pakkun.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru left the group when nine sound shinobi were pursuing them. That was over a half hour ago.<p>

'_Hey Shadow, can I...?"_

'_**Of course. You have to find Sasuke quickly.'**_

'_OK, thank you Shadow...'_

'_**No problem...'**_

"Pakkun...Sasuke is straight ahead, right?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes he is...why?"

"Pakkun, Sakura, can you keep what I reveal a secret?"

"Sure thing Naruto. I trust you," Said Sakura.

"In that case let me travel by foot..." Said Naruto as he dropped to the floor.

"What? Why?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto answered by running at his full speed.

'_Holy shit...a sonic boom!' _Thought Pakkun.

* * *

><p>Naruto was running at the speed of sound. At that speed, he easily caught up with Sasuke, who was preparing to fight Kankuro, when unexpectedly, Shino arrived. Naruto hid himself in the battlefield, while Sasuke left in pursuit of Gaara and his sister.<p>

Eventually, Kankuro was defeated. However Shino collapsed due to poison. Naruto quickly moved to Shino's position, and used **Chaos Control **to transport them both to the hospital, which was a bad idea, as all the doctor's had evacuated with the civilians.

Naruto was about to use **Chaos Control** to transport them both to the Aburame Compound, but then Naruto saw some med-nin's running away from a few Sound Jounin. Naruto quickly handed Shino to a passing by med-nin, and then he used **Chaos Spear **to halt the sound shinobi from advancing. Naruto used his **Chaos Powers **to defeat the sound-nin, and then turned around to check the conditions of the med-nins. Finding them unharmed, Naruto used **Chaos Control **to transport to Kankuro. Naruto then resumed running, until he saw Sasuke getting saved by Sakura, only for Sakura to be trapped by Gaara's sand palm.

"Sasuke, you're low on chakra, even with that Cursed Seal. Allow me to take over."  
>"What can you do that I can't?" Asked Sasuke arrogantly. Naruto responded by summoning out all his chakra, and used <em><strong>Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu <strong>_to make about 4000 clones.

'_That's a lot of Shadow Clones...just how much chakra does he have?' _Thought Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran toward the Shukaku-influenced Gaara, (Two regenerating sand arms and a sand tail) only to replace himself with a shadow clone whenever he was in danger, until Naruto got to the spot he wanted. <em><strong>"Sennen Goroshi!" <strong>_(A Thousand Years of Death) Normally, Naruto would stick his index and middle fingers up Gaara's ass, but he substituted his two fingers for a kunai with an explosive tag, making it a lethal technique.

"..." Everyone lost their balance at the absurdity of the prankworthy ninjutsu. Temari blushed, while Pakkuin wondered if that was really a ninjutsu.

Naruto spread his remaining clones around the battlefield. **"Chaos Bind! Chaos Spear!" **Echoed about 1000 voices. The original Naruto launched a **Chaos Lance. **When it impacted, it caused an explosion of **Chaos Powers. "Grand Chaos EXPLOSION!" **Echoed a thousand Naruto's.

* * *

><p>Gaara finally had enough. He was determined to kill the blonde. Gaara absorbed the sand around him, and became Shukaku, the One-Tail. Upon seeing his opponent, Naruto attempted to summon. "<em><strong>Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" <strong>_However, to the surprise of Naruto, he failed to summon a toad, but Shadow said that he summoned something even better. Laid out before him were seven diamond-cut gems, each one a different color. They were colored Red, Silver, Yellow, Green, Blue, Cyan and Violet.

"_**IMPOSSIBLE! Those are...the Seven Chaos Emeralds!"**_

"I take it that these emeralds are important?"

"_**Of course they are! The servers are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos." **_

"I feel weird Shadow. Almost as if...WHOA!"

The Seven Chaos Emeralds were absorbed into Naruto, transforming him. The black color that Naruto wore became a pale gold color. His hair became spiked, like that of a hedgehog's, and gained red highlights. He was emitting a gold aura.

"_**I am SUPER NARUTO!"**_

Gaara was surprised at the increase in Naruto's power level, so he quickly performed his Jutsu, surrendering himself to the Bijuu's control.

_"__**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu."**_(Feigning Sleep jutsu)

Shukaku's eye brightened and became crossed. **""Oh yeah! I'm free! Ah what? No opponent? Well I guess I'll trash that village over there."**

"_**Not if I can help it! CHAOS CONTROL!" **_Super Naruto warped both Shukaku and himself to a clearing in the forest which was miles away from any village. Super Naruto flew down to his leg, and prepared to slam his fist on Shukaku's limb.** "CHAOS IMPACT!"** This maneuver caused a quake that caused Shukaku to lose his balance. _**"How do I stop Shukaku? That's it!" **_

'_**Naruto, the transformation is only temporary. Make your move quickly!'**_

"_**Right! Chaos Control!" **_Super Naruto teleported to Shukaku's forehead, where his super form became his normal form and the Chaos Emeralds scattered. _**'One day, I'll teach you how to hold that form longer.'**_

"Wake up Gaara!" Naruto tried to punch Gaara, but the sand restrained him. Naruto instead head-butted him, which loosened Naruto's headband, caused Gaara's forehead to slightly bleed while his eyes snapped wide open, and for Shukaku to complain.

"**What? But I just woke up!"**

Shukaku's eye color slowly dimmed, and the One Tail dissolved.

Gaara asked why Naruto was so strong. Naruto answered that fighting for his friends granted him strength and made him stronger. He didn't mention anything about Shadow or that he was The Ultimate Shinobi. Naruto, with the last of his recovering **Chaos Powers, **used **Chaos Control **to teleport the two back to the Konoha forest. Gaara was dragged off willingly by his two siblings and told an exhausted Naruto that he will fight for his precious people and gain strength like Naruto's...

* * *

><p>Orochimaru had Sarutobi on the ropes. Earlier, he had summoned the past Hokage's to battle, but for reasons unknown, the coffin containing the Fourth failed. Nevertheless, the Shodaime and the Nidaime Hokage's appearance made things difficult for Sarutobi, even with his own personal summon helping. Orochimaru wielded the Kusanagi in battle, and it was able to damage Sarutobi's personal summon, the Monkey King Enma, even in his Adamantine Staff form, supposedly as hard as a diamond. Eventually, Sarutobi called upon the power of the death god, using <em><strong>Shiki Fūjin<strong>_ a total of three times, twice to handle the Shodaime and Nidaime, and once more on Orochimaru. However, by this point, Sarutobi didn't have enough chakra to completely seal away Orochimaru, but sealed only the arms of Orochimaru, which negated his Jutsu usage. Sarutobi then died, his final words a whisper that nobody but Orochimaru heard. Orochimaru was too busy screaming about his arms to really care about what Sarutobi said.

"_Idiot apprentice..."_

* * *

><p>The invasion of Konoha was going well, until the hidden non-Root ANBU reserve joined the battle. The invasion failed, and the Sound shinobi retreated while the Suna shinobi surrendered.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I imagine that all of my readers wanted me to update...<p>

NInjutsu Library

_**Sennen Goroshi **_(A Thousand Years of Death)

A very simple technique with an overly dramatic name, One Thousand Years of Death is a little more than inserting one's index and middle fingers (similar to the Tiger hand seal) into the opponent's anus, causing constipation, pain and/or embarrassment. It has no effect on unconscious targets. Witnesses that see the technique react oddly (Temari blushes, Pakkun questions if it's really a technique, and Gamakichi shows a look of disappointment), while those who have used or experienced the technique show great fear in it being used on them.

_**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu**_(Feigning Sleep jutsu)

This ninjutsu forces the user to fall asleep. Gaara has only used this technique when trying to bring out Shukaku.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

"_Whisper"_

_'Thinking'_

**"Boss Summon/Kyuubi speaking" 'thinking'**

"_**Shadow/Super Naruto speaking" 'thinking'**_

_**Ninjutsu **_(translation)

-Chapter 17-

It was a solemn occasion. Everyone was dressed in black. It was the funeral for the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, who had some well known nicknames… the Shinobi no Kami and the Sandaime Hokage. Konohamaru was crying on Iruka's pants, being unable to cry on his shoulder. Naruto did his best to cheer him up, but he was also shedding tears.

'_Shadow, why do people die?'_

'_**People die because it is a part of life. Their life may also be cut short, like the Sandaime did… I too, know someone who died tragically before her time, Maria…'**_

'_You haven't mentioned Maria in sometime…who is she?'_

'_**She…was a friend…no she was more than that…practically my sister…'**_

* * *

><p>Jiraiya was overlooking the partially destroyed Konoha when he was approached by two elders…the teammates of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura.<p>

"Jiraiya-sama, a new Hokage must be chosen. We reviewed all of the current shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha. Hatake Kakashi was a prime candidate, and ordinarily, he would nominate him. However, the council has chosen you to be the next Hokage."

"Interesting. I am very flattered, but you must choose someone else to be the Hokage. Kakashi is a good choice…but I know someone better. The last Senju of Konoha…"

"Her? Yes her qualifications would make her an excellent candidate, but we have been out of contact with her for years! How are we to find her?" Asked Koharu, thinking of the blonde in question.

"I am planning on locating her…but for that I request for a single Genin to accompany me…Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

><p>Since Rock Lee was in the hospital, his sensei, Maito Gai was bored. Hearing rumors that Naruto had unparalleled speed, he challenged Naruto to a race…<p>

"So…I heard rumors that you are very fast…I propose that you race me. If you beat me…I will treat you to a single bowl of ramen." Said Gai, remembering the one time he treated Naruto…

-Flashback-

"Naruto! For being able to defeat Neji in the Chunin Exams like that, I'll treat you to lunch! So where do you want to eat?"

Naruto thought about it for a second, then he said, "Ichiraku Ramen!"

"Ramen eh? Very well, I'll treat you over there." Replied Gai.

Arriving at the food stall, Naruto and Gai sat down. "Eat as many bowls as you want!"

To Maito Gai's astonishment and horror, Naruto consumed over twenty bowls of ramen.

'_Remember to never treat Naruto to an All You Can Eat buffet…' _Sadly thought Gai as he practically emptied his wallet.

-Flashback Kai-

"A race eh?" _'Shadow?' __**'Go ahead Naruto…'**_ Shadow was bored, and wanted some entertainment.

"OK I accept the challenge! Where are we to race?"

"10 laps around the whole village Naruto. Is that acceptable?"

"Sure thing, Gai. Who will give the countdown?"

"I will." Said a bored Chunin ranked gate guardsman with a stopwatch. _'There's no way he can outrace Gai…'_

"On my mark…three, two, one, GO!" The Chunin yelled, clicking his stopwatch.

* * *

><p>After the brief meeting with the elders, Jiraiya met up with Kakashi.<p>

"Jiraiya-sama! What can I do for you?"

"I am here to give you some vital information…you must keep this information away from Naruto…do you acknowledge?"

"Yes of course."

"Very well…after I give you the information, I will take Uzumaki Naruto with me on a mission to locate the last Senju…"

"Very well…what the?" _'A sonic boom!'_

"What is it?" Tensed Jiraiya, quickly withdrawing a kunai.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" _'Wait, why is the sonic boom red?'_

* * *

><p>Gai, to the Chunin's shock, suffered a horrible defeat. Gai was gradually speeding up to sprint a bit faster than Naruto…until Naruto demonstrated running at supersonic speeds!<p>

'_What the fuck? A sonic boom!' _The Chunin's time read 20 seconds. _'Even at his top speed, Gai can't run that fast…unless he has gotten faster! But what's with the RED sonic boom?'_

* * *

><p>As agreed, Naruto was at Ichiraku's for a single serving of ramen, paid for by a disgruntled Maito Gai. Naruto had just finished his bowl, when Jiraiya walked up.<p>

"Gai? Why are you here?" Asked Jiraiya. After a disgruntled Gai told the sannin why he was currently here, Jiraiya guffawed.

"OK Naruto, I am taking you with me to locate somebody…"

"Who are we going to locate?"

"The third sannin and the last Senju…"

After his single bowl of ramen was paid for, Jiraiya, accompanied by Naruto, left Konoha to locate the last Senju and bring her back…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Two figures were overlooking the destroyed Konoha. Both were wearing long black coats adorned with red clouds. Both of the figures were also wearing straw hats. One figure was noticeably shorter than the other. The only identifiable feature on the short one was a pair of _**Sharingan. **_The other figure had a large club-like object on his back.

"Any reason why we are here, Itachi?"

"We are here…for the Fourth Hokage's legacy. Did you forget that, Kisame?"

* * *

><p>Kakashi scheduled a meeting with Sasuke. He was waiting outside a tavern, when two familiar figures approached.<p>

"Are you two on a date?" Asked Kakashi, noticing that both were holding hands.

"No!" Stuttered Sarutobi Asuma, the son of The Third, quickly releasing his grip. Asuma had brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

Accompanying him is a Jonin Kunoichi. Yuhi Kurenai is a kunoichi with long and black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them similar to a certain doujutsu, albeit less ripples. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals. "He is escorting me to buy some sweets for Anko." Said Kurenai. "Why are you here?"

"I am meeting with Sasuke here." Said Kakashi, before glancing into the tavern to see two robed figures in dark cloaks with red clouds.. _'Akatsuki…so this is the group that Jiraiya warned me about…'_

"I don't believe it," Spoke Asuma in disbelief, also glancing inside the tavern. "You're here early!" Said both Asuma and Sasuke at the same time.

"Hey I can be on time." Said Kakashi as he watched the two figures mysteriously vanish. "Good to see you're here, Sasuke…but I'm afraid the meeting is off. I have to-"

"Escort both Kurenai and myself back home." Said Asuma, before everyone vanished in a _**Shunshin.**_

* * *

><p>The two figures were walking along a riverbed when Asuma appeared.<p>

"Ah Sarutobi Asuma! It has been a while. How are you?"

"Uchiha Itachi…what the hell are you doing here?" Demanded Asuma.

Itachi is a fairly tall young man with onyx eyes, black hair with bangs that framed his face and a low ponytail that reached into his upper back. The ponytail was obscured by the high collar of the Akatsuki cloak. Itachi's most distinguishing characteristics were the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes.

"Aren't you interested in who I am?"

'No Itachi is fucking far more dangerous…" _'I've been hanging around Naruto too much…'_

"Is that so? Well I, Hoshigaki Kisame, strongly disagree!" Said Kisame, as he drew out his club-like weapon.

Kisame was a very tall and muscular shinobi. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue-grey skin tone, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth, much like the other members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He also styled his dull blue hair in the form of a shark fin. Even his name, Kisame (鬼鮫), means "Demon Shark". As a member of Akatsuki, he also wore dark purple nail polish.

"Meet my sword, Samahada!" Said Kisame before he sensed an incoming attack and raised his sword to guard.

"Samahada? That is a fierce some blade, but try my sword on, Kubikiribōchō!" Kisame quickly evaded the massive sword.

'_It can't be…' _"Momochi Zabuza! I haven't seen or heard from you in a while…but my Samahada is far stronger than your Kubikiribōchō. Anyway let's see some water ninjutsu! Try this one on for size!" Said Kisame, quickly signing for a ninjutsu.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya and Naruto quickly located the next town when Jiraiya quickly purchased a room at a local inn because Jiraiya saw a woman who was flirting with him, and immediately handed the room keys to Naruto and deserted Naruto in pursuit of the woman. Naruto went to his room to do something, but he was interrupted by a knock on his door. Eventually opening the door, he found two figures dressed in long black coats, adorned with red clouds.<p>

"Come with us Naruto."

"OK, just give me a second…" Naruto slammed the door shut.

"Did he just…" "Slam the door into our faces? Yes, yes he did."

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't trust the two figures. Something about them seemed…off. A pounding on his door made Naruto a little angry. He furiously opened the door, cloaked in Kyuubi's red chakra. It was quickly absorbed by a sword wrapped in bandages.<p>

"It's been a long time…Sasuke."

"ITACHI! I hate you, and now I'll kill you!" Lightning emitted from his palm, and Sasuke ran toward his brother, dragging his lightning infused hand through the wall.

'_**Chidori?' **_Thought an impressed Itachi.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya and Naruto arrived at the next town only to find an ongoing festival. Jiraiya said that he would teach Naruto a jutsu that requires no handseals. Before Naruto could go to the festival, Jiraiya warned him of the three pet peeves that all shinobi should avoid. That included money, alcohol, and women…Jiraiya then asked for Naruto's gama-chan wallet, and took out several bills leaving Naruto with very little money. Jiraiya then claimed he was going to search for the last Senju…<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto had spent the day just looking around. He did play a few games, and got Hinata a present…afterwards he was hungry so he bought two food items on a stick. During a skirmish with an ex-Chunin from the Hidden Rock Village, Jiraiya demonstrated the jutsu. "Observe this jutsu Naruto. This is the jutsu that I am going to teach you later…<em><strong>Rasengan!"<strong>_

Naruto watched, as some chakra spiraled into Jiraiya's palm before it became a perfect sphere of rotating chakra. He thrusted the _**Rasengan**_ to the ex-Chunin, which caused the unlucky ex-Chunin to spiral into a balloon vender's cart, destroying it. "Wait a minute…you have done all of the pet peeves. You're drunk, you obviously spent my money, and you're surrounded by beautiful women! This is…the Red Light District!"

* * *

><p>Naruto spent the next few weeks training to complete the <em><strong>Rasengan. <strong>_Jiraiya taught the jutsu in question into three steps. The first step was learning how to burst a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using only the user's chakra, which emphasizes rotation. Naruto found this step difficult. He kept spinning the water in one direction. It was thanks to a cat in a hotel lobby that Naruto realized his error. He was spinning it in a single direction when he should be spinning it in multiple directions. He completed the first step in almost a week. Jiraiya was surprised but proud of his disciple for mastering the first step so quickly.

Jiraiya then revealed the second step. The second step was for the user to burst a rubber ball, and since rubber is thicker, and air is completely different from water, it forces the user to use denser chakra to break it. This step emphasizes power. Naruto found step one difficult. But in channeling a large amount of chakra and spinning it, Naruto suffered a chakra burn but managed to puncture a hole. After a few more weeks of practice, Jiraiya got a lead on the last Senju. He Informed Naruto just as he popped the rubber ball. The second step now completed, Jiraiya and Naruto headed to Tanzaku Town…all while Naruto mastered the third step, which Jiraiya insisted that the step can be completed in motion. The third and final step was to combine both step one and two by spinning chakra inside a balloon without moving the balloon itself, emphasizing stability of the sphere shape.

* * *

><p>In Tanzaku Town, a blonde woman was gambling at a casino. Tsunade, the blonde woman is a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with light golden-amber eyes and straight blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She was currently on the slot machines, accompanied by a woman with black hair. Shizune, the woman accompanying Tsunade is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender built with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frames her face. Normally, Shizune is seen in a long blueish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. In her arms was Tsunade's pet pig, Tonton…<p>

When Tsunade got three 7's on the slot machines, Tsunade got a bad feeling despite Shizune celebrating.

'_Impossible…the only time I win while gambling,,,'_

"Shizune, let's go!"

"But I want to visit the Tanzaku Castle. It is a tourist attraction…"

"Fine then. We will visit the castle briefly, probably 5 minutes or less…"

* * *

><p>When Tsunade and Shizune arrived at the castle, it was attacked by a giant snake. Suddenly, the snake dispelled itself, only to reveal both Kabuto and Orochimaru. Orochimaru's arms were blackened, and Tsunade wondered why. Orochimaru revealed that he has killed the Sandaime Hokage, but in the aftermath, his arms became useless. He asked Tsunade to heal his arms, and in exchange, he will revive two people that Tsunade wanted to reunite with, Nawaki, her younger brother, and Dan, her lover. In addition, he promised not to attack Konoha. Orochimaru gave Tsunade a week to think about his proposal.<p>

* * *

><p>Jiraiya and Naruto arrived at Tanzaku Town. Jiraiya mentioned a beautiful castle that they will visit, before Naruto asked for the location of the castle. Jiraiya noticed that the castle was missing, so the two immediately went toward the missing castle. Jiraiya examined a large hole in the wall. <em>'This is her work…'<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto was sent out to look for the last Senju. He was surprised to find out that the last Senju was a woman, and Jiraiya revealed more about her. She was an infamous gambler, known as The Legendary Sucker, because she always loses, except when a crisis is approaching. They searched all night, and eventually went to a bar, while Naruto protested that he was too young to drink. Stating that a bar was the best place to gather info, Jiraiya spotted someone.<p>

"TSUNADE!"

The woman spit out her drink, and muttered "Jiraiya?" In astonishment. Shizune was also surprised at Jiraiya's appearance. Tonton oinked.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya and Tsunade were catching up on old times. However, when Jiraiya asked Tsunade to be the next Hokage, Tsunade declined, which infuriated Naruto, and caused him to recklessly challenge Tsunade to a fight.<p>

"Let's take this outside!" Replied Tsunade.

* * *

><p>"I won't need my full strength against a mere Genin. I'll use one finger to both attack and defend. Come at me Naruto!"<p>

"You asked for it! **Chaos Control!" **Naruto vanished in time and space. He reappeared behind Tsunade. **"Chaos Attack!"** Five blows sent Tsunade back.

"**Chaos Spear!"**

Tsunade didn't recognize the jutsu used, so she side stepped to dodge. She watched in astonishment as the **Chaos Spear **blew a hole in the wall.

"Isn't that a little overkill?" Asked Tsunade.

"Now to finish it!" Naruto began as he quickly rotated chakra into his palm.

Naruto sprinted toward Tsunade and thrusted a _**Rasengan**_ at her. Tsunade was surprised that that a mere Genin could create and use a _**Rasengan. **_Tsunade punched the floor and created a fissure that caused Naruto to stumble.

"Jiraiya!"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Tsunade made a bet. Naruto would complete the <em><strong>Rassengan<strong>_ within a week. If he does, Tsunade would become the Fifth Hokage and heal both Kakashi and Sasuke. Tsunade would also give the necklace that belonged to the First Hokage, something that could buy three gold mines and the mountains they came from. If he doesn't complete it, then Tsunade would take all the Genin's money and force him to give up his dream, by revoking his rights as a shinobi.

* * *

><p><span>Ninjutsu<span> Library

**Samehada** (鮫肌; literally meaning "Shark Skin") is a large sentient sword, comparable in size to the **Kubikiribōchō**. It is described as "_the most terrifying of all the Seven Swordsmen's blades_ and even earned the title of "_greatsword_" (大刀, _daitō_), further adding to its fearsome reputation.

_**Rasengan **_Spiraling Sphere

The _**Rasengan**_ is a powerful A-rank technique invented by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, which he created by observing the Tailed Beast Ball. Minato spent three years developing the _**Rasengan. **_The _**Rasengan**_ was designed to use the caster's elemental affinities. Minato was unable to add his affinities to his _**Rasengan**_ before he died.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

"_Whisper"_

_'Thinking'_

**"Boss Summon/Kyuubi speaking" 'thinking'**

"_**Shadow/Super Naruto speaking" 'thinking'**_

_**Ninjutsu **_(translation)

* * *

><p>Happy Halloween everybody! Consider this my treat.<p>

* * *

><p>-Chapter 18-<p>

-6 days after Tsunade's bet with Naruto-

An exhausted Naruto was in a field of boulders. Many craters littered the field. This is the scene that Shizune walked in on.

Naruto sighed. _'Once more…'_ Naruto began to condense and rapidly spin the chakra, attempting to make a perfect sphere.

"_**Rasengan!"**_ The spiraling sphere was incomplete, and it caused a spiral mark in a newfound crater, instead of grinding through it.

Finally succumbing to chakra exhaustion, Naruto collapsed. Shizune, who just happened to be in the location, quickly brought the exhausted blond to her and Tsunade's room, unaware that the blond's room was next door.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar room. <em>'Where am I?'<em> Looking around, he spotted Shizune knocked unconscious on the floor. _'Why is she on the floor?'_

Naruto began to nudge her awake. Shizune covered her mouth and yawned. "What day is it?" Sleepily asked Shizune.

"It's Monday Shizune." Replied Naruto. Shizune gasped, and quickly went to the window and opened it, only to barely dodge a kunai by a poisoned Jiraiya. Shizune quickly examined the Toad Sage.

"I can't heal you," Said Shizune. "Tsunade's drug is one I have never seen before. It has affected your chakra control. About 30% of it is unaffected." Naruto, Jiraiya, and Shizune headed out while Shizune explained about Tsunade's deal with Orochimaru.

"If Tsunade accepts that deal, I'll kill her." Said a serious Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was being threatened by Kabuto. Kabuto inflicted a wound on himself, and her fear of blood petrified her. However, before Kabuto can finish off Tsunade, he was interrupted.<p>

"**Chaos Spear!"**Kabuto quickly dodged it, knowing the lethality of it.

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Shizune arrived. "OK, Shizune, I need you to keep Kabuto occupied. I'll handle Orochimaru. Naruto…you're the wild card. Assist either myself or Shizune, but protect Tsunade!" Said Jiraiya.

"Ok got it ero-sennin." Said Naruto.

Ignoring that, Jiraiya went to confront Orochimsru.

* * *

><p>Shizune was more than a match for Kabuto, and Orochimaru realized that Jiraiya was handicaped, though Orochimaru himself was also handicapped.<p>

'_Damn Sarutobi…'_ Thought Orochimaru. Insisde the death god's stomach, Sarutobi was laughing his ass off.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru called his servant. The servant revealed that Orochimaru's arm had a hidden summoning seal. As Kabuto swiped some of the snake sannin's blood on it, Orochimaru quickly summoned two snakes, but Jiraiya performed his own ninjutsu. _**"Doton: Yomi Numa." **_ (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld) With his choppy chakra control, Jiraiya was only able to restrain both snakes. Jiraiya continued attacking Orochimaru, but he evaded every blow, which was very impressive, as Orochimaru couldn't use his arms.

Kabuto leapt down and engaged Shizune, but then he got bored and activated his _**Chakura no Mesu **_(Chakra Scalpel) making him much more deadly and dangerous. He severed several muscle tissues and tendons.

Shizune went down, and Kabuto focused his attention on Tsunade. Unfortunately, Naruto was guarding Tsunade. His _**Chakura no Mesu **_still active,Kabuto went to strike a life threatening tendon at Tsunade.

"**Chaos Control!"** Both Naruto and Tsunade evaded the attack. Naruto reappeared further back. _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **_Naruto said as he created one clone. Kabuto withdrew a kunai and went to stab a fatal wound, but Naruto grabbed it with his left hand.

"Watch this, Tsunade!" Naruto began to form a _**Rasengan**_, but with the assistance of a shadow clone, Naruto was able to stabilize it. _**"Rasengan!"**_

Naruto drove the ball of chakra into Kabuto's gut. The sphere of rotating chakra began to grind into Kabuto. The ball expanded, driving Kabuto back into a large boulder. Tsunade watched in astonishment.

'_He did it. He formed a complete __**Rasengan, **__and drove it into Kabuto…'_

* * *

><p>Orochimaru watched, and was shocked at the aftereffects of the <em><strong>Rasengan.<strong>__ 'I'm beginning to understand why the Akatsuki wants him…for a mere Genin, he's strong…' _"He is too strong! He must die!" Orochimaru spit out his sword, and chased after Naruto. Jiraira cursed to himself, and he began to chase after Orochimaru.

Orochimaru aimed to stab at Naruto, but a now refreshed Tsunade kept interfering. She suffered many fatal wounds…most were life-threatining.

"I didn't mean to kill you...why are you interfering?" Asked Orochimaru.

"Because…I declare that I am the Fifth Hokage of Konoha!" Said Tsunade, as she began to gather her chakra.

"Tsunade-sama! Don't release that seal!' Yelled Shizune.

"Here is a jutsu that you have no knowledge of! _**Sōzō Saisei!" **_(Creation Rebirth!) Tsunade focuses her chakra to her forehead, until a seal shaped like a diamond appears. She unlocks the seal and regenerates her body fully.

"Oh what an interesting technique. Unfortunately I am unable to recreate it. I'll need to research that seal first, but I can do this! KABUTO!" Kabuto went to Orochimaru. "Prepare my arm."

Tsunade and Jiraiya mimicked Orochimaru, and performed a high level summon.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **_Orochimaru summoned Manda, Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta, and Tsunade summoned Katsuyu, while discretely, Naruto made a summon of his own, summoning 7 Chaos Emeralds.

"**Manda!" **Yelled Gamabunta.

Manda was the largest snake in the world. He easily towered over buildings, trees, and large rock formations. Due to his length, he was even larger than Gamabunta and Katsuyu, easily coiling around Katsuyu and having more length behind him, and he could open his jaws wide enough to swallow Gamabunta whole.

He was colored purple, and had black rings running down intervals on his body. He had massive fangs, though they were arranged in a way similar to that of a constrictor snake instead of a viper or other venomous snake species, presumably carrying venom in them from the way they were designed, and green eyes. He also had four horn-like protrusions on his head.

"**Gamabunta! I'm going to eat toad jerky tonight!"**

"**I've always wanted a snake skin wallet…" **Muttered Gamabunta, as he pulled out his giant tantō.

"**The three boss summons of Konoha reunited!"** Spoke Katsuyu in a calm tone.

Katsuyu is very large in stature and is easily as tall as the largest building in Konoha. It is predominantly white in color with three blue streaks that run vertically down the middle and side of its body from its head and tapering off at its tail. Its optical tentacles have a slight tint of grey to them and it also has two sensory tentacles on either side of its mouth.

During all that chatter, no one noticed Naruto chanting. "The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos." Naruto focused all his powers until the blacks on his old outfit emitted a pale gold shine and his hair became a spikier blond color with red highlights.

"_**I am Super Naruto!"**_ Naruto's loud voice attracted the attention of all three boss summons and their respective summoner.

"_Holy…so much energy…is that chakra? No…' _Thought all three summoners.

'**His energy rivals all of ours!' **Thought the three boss summons.

The three boss summons fight, and Super Naruto dodges any stray attack, until Manda's jaw is stopped by Gamabunta's giant tanto used by Tsunade.

"**Chaos Control!" **Super Naruto vanished and reappeared hovering above Tsunade. _**"Release Orochimaru Tsunade…"**_

Puzzled, she released Orochimaru's tongue, until Orochimaru stood on the back of Manda, who dispelled himself shortly. Meanwhile, Kabuto leapt for Super Naruto who just ascended higher.

"**Chaos Bind!" **A ring of energy restrained Orochimaru. **"Multiple Chaos Spears!" **Several spears of lightning energy impacted Orochimaru. **"Chaos Lance!" **A red lightning spear was sent to Orochimaru before…**"Chaos Explosion!" **RoaredSuper Naruto as the **Chaos Lance** exploded similar to a **Chaos Blast **on impact.

'_Powerful…I wouldn't want to be caught in that…'_ Thought Jiraiya and Tsunade respectively.

As Super Naruto's power began to fade, Orochimaru was revealed, badly bruised and bleeding.

"You are powerful for a mere Genin, perhaps too powerful…"

'_Well, he is the Ultimate Shinobi…_' Thought Jiraiya.

"Kabuto, we must say good bye…for now…" Said Orochimaru as he sank into the ground. Kabuto makes some hand seals and disappeared.

Super Naruto's power finally faded, and he fell to the floor.

"Gaki, are you alright?" Asked Jiraiya, as Naruto's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry…"

* * *

><p>After spending a week in Tanzaku Town, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Tsunade's pet pig Tonton, Shizune and finally, Naruto departed. It would take the group about a week to reach Konoha. Since Tsunade lost her bet with Naruto, he was given a necklace belonging to the Shodaime, or First Hokage.<p>

Ninjutsu library

_**Doton: Yomi Numa. **_ Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld

By changing the surface of an object beneath an enemy into mud and creating a swamp, the user can sink his enemy into the mud. The adhesive, chakra-infused mud ensnares the enemy's body, making it almost impossible to recover one's strength and escape from the swamp. The size and depth of the created swamp depends on the user's skill and the amount of chakra used, but if the user is an expert in this technique, it will always be possible to make a fair-sized swamp which is extremely effective against a great number of enemies or when having to face gigantic creatures.

_**Chakura no Mesu **_Chakra Scalpel

This medical technique forms one's chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can actually make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection.

The chakra scalpel can also be used offensively, although it requires great precision to be effective. Because of this requirement, using the chakra scalpel offensively is highly unusual. In heated combat, even the greatest medical-nin won't be able to exert the precision needed to make fatal cuts, but it can still effectively cut muscle tissues and tendons, rendering the target immobile.

_**Sōzō Saisei **_Creation Rebirth

The absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu, created by the greatest of medical ninja, Tsunade, it is the ultimate regeneration technique. . By releasing the great volume of chakra stored in her forehead at once, the body's cell division is forcibly stimulated by proteins, reconstructing all organs and all tissues making up the human body. The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells, rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division. If this technique is used, a body whose vital organs are so gravely injured that it cannot bear it any longer will be instantly restored to its uninjured state. As long as Tsunade has chakra it is impossible for her to die by any means, as such she gains a form of "immortality" throughout the duration of the technique. However, a body's cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime, and by speeding up this process, Tsunade is basically shortening her natural lifespan. To what degree is unknown, but what is clear is that it is not great enough to cause her to die in battle.


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speaking"

"_Whisper"_

_'Thinking'_

_'_**"Boss Summon/Kyuubi speaking" 'thinking'**

"_**Shadow/Super Naruto speaking" 'thinking'**_

_**NinJutsu **_(translation)

-Chapter 19-

It had been about a week since Tsunade's arrival in the fully restored Konoha, but she was kept busy due to her many errands. First she went to the hospital to reevaluate the doctors and the med nin. Nearly everyone there failed, so she had her apprentice, Shizune, take over. Tsunade then visited her first patient, Hatake Kakashi. Tsunade relieved the psychological trauma of the infamous _**Tsukoyomi **_Genjutsu. (Moon Reader), waking him up. As she was preparing to exit the hospital room, she was stopped by Maito Gai, who begged her to go see his student, Rock Lee. She diagnosed the Genin and was appalled by his injuries.

When Tsunade was about to leave the room, she bumped into Sakura, who upon finding out that Tsunade was a legendary medical nin, asked her to see Uchiha Sasuke. Upon locating him, Tsunade did the same to him as Kakashi, which was relieving him of his psychological trauma, waking him up. Upon finding out that his traitorous brother, Uchiha Itachi, was still alive, he became depressed that Naruto was able to hold his own against him. His depressed demeanor only intensified when the blond walked in with a basket of tomatoes. Tomatoes were his favorite snack, but he disregarded the meal and demanded the blond haired Genin to a fight. Naruto wanted a fair fight, so he told Sasuke to rest up and they would fight tomorrow.

"No! Fight me now! I'm healed enough!" Demanded Sasuke.

"Very well Sasuke. Where shall we fight?" Asked Naruto.

"On the hospital rooftop. Follow me…"

* * *

><p>"Here we are…are you ready?" Asked Sasuke.<p>

"Wait, this is a fair spar between two Konoha Genin, so put on your headband."

"Like you could scratch my forehead!" Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto creates several Shadow Clones. Sasuke activates his _**Sharingan**_, and performs 6 handseals._**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_Sasuke launches a flamethrower instead of a fireball. It wiped out all his clones. Unknown to Sasuke, 4 clones were hiding on the corners of the rooftop. A worried Sakura was standing at the entrance to the rooftop.

"You're stronger than I thought, wiping out all my clones like that," Sasuke smirks. "But…you forgot this! _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_Naruto says, as he creates one clone. "Is that the best you can-"

"_**U!" **_One of the corner clones engaged in a bout of TaiJutsu, then kicked him right in the jaw. _** "Zu! Ma! Ki!" **_Narutoprepares to end it. _**"Naruto Rendan!" **_(Uzumaki Naruto Combo)

Sasuke landed with a grunt of pain, but he used _**Kawirami no Jutsu**_ to replace himself with a log.

"**Chaos Spear!"** Sasuke leapt into the air. _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_Said Naruto as he created a miny army of clones.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_ The aerial Sasuke breathed out a larger then normal fireball, dispelling what Sasuke believed to be all his clones. Unfortunately, Sasuke wiped out all his bunshin except one and the original, who was spiraling chakra into a sphere in has palm.

'_What is that Jutsu, AND WHY CAN'T I COPY IT? Bah no matter, I have one Jutsu that outclasses his!'_ Sasuke thought as the sounds of one thousand birds emitted from his palm.

Sasuke and Naruto were moving toward each other, until Haruno Sakura decided to interrupt and ran right between the two. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke could stop their acceleration and Sakura would die upon the collision of Naruto and Sasuke's Jutsu...that is, until Kakashi decided to intervene. He grabbed the wrist of his two students and redirected their target to two water cylinders.

Sasuke's _**Chidori**_ easily pierced the water cylinder, causing a smirk to appear on his face. Meanwhile Naruto's new Jutsu barely damaged the water cylinder, at least until Sasuke went to the back of the container and gaped. The sheer power of Naruto's Jutsu was easily witnessed, which infuriated Sasuke.

"_Naruto…he's getting more powerful everyday…what am I doing here? I gradually grow stronger under Kakashi, but it's far too slow for my tastes. I need to find someone else to train me, so that I can surpass not only Itachi, but Naruto too! But who…'_

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Kakashi, who quickly wrapped Sasuke in ninja wiring to help prevent his escape.

"Sasuke…I'm disappointed with you. I taught you the _**Chidori**_ so that you could assist any Konoha shinobi…yet here I find that you used the _**Chidori**_ against your own teammate! If he were a traitor, it would be fine." Kakashi loosened the wiring. "Now I think I gave you plenty to think about…I'll leave you to your thoughts…"

* * *

><p>Four sound shinobi were eavesdropping on Sasuke's discussion. They were known as The Sound Four. The group included Jirōbō, Kidōmaru, Tayuya, and Sakon.<p>

Jirōbō was a large and imposing young man, towering over the rest of his team-mates. He had orange eyes, and three tufts of orange hair on his head: a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He wore a sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, along with black, arm-warmers, a pair of black, ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, covered by bandages, a purple robe belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces separate long, metallic pieces

Kidōmaru was a dark-skinned shinobi with black hair and eyes, he also had six arms. He wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts. Over this he wore a tunic that bore the symbol of the Sound Four and a rope belt. He also wore the forehead protector of his village along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals and bandages around his legs.

Tayuya's most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, red hair. She also wore a black hat with bandaged sides. She wore a tan tunic, much like the other members of Sound Four, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals.

Sakon had dark grey hair with long bangs that covered each different eye their bangs were on opposite sides. He wore turquoise lipstick, and brown eye-liner, which made his appearance more feminine. He wore a brown tunic with a long black wristband (which are mistaken for being part of their sleeves), black skin-tight shorts, and purple ropes tied around their waists. Sakon wore a dark-red, beaded necklace around his neck and a giant scroll behind his back.

"_Should we capture him now?" _Whispered Jirōbō.

"_No you fat ass."_ Replied Tayuya. _"Not yet…"_

"_We can at least confront him…" _Said Sakon in a low tone.

"_Agreed. Let's go." _Said Kidōmaru before The Sound Four made their appearance known.

"Come with us, and our master_, _Orochimaru-sama will train you so that you can grow stronger." Said Sakon.

"Who are you four?" Asked Sasuke.

"We are The Sound Four. This is Jirōbō, Kidōmaru, Tayuya, and I am Sakon."

"You four look weak. How is Orochimaru going to train me when I'm already stronger then you?"

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Said Sakon.

Sasuke used Taijutsu on The Sound Four, even willing to access his Curse Seal to shut them up.. But The Sound Four also activated their seals and easily defeated Sasuke.

"You four are stronger then I thought." Said Sasuke with a dented pride and a bruised ego..

"Rest, Sasuke. If you decide to go, we'll pick you up tomorrow on the stroke of midnight tomorrow."

"Then expect me to be there."

* * *

><p>Tsunade assigned a solo c-rank mission to Naruto. The mission assigned to him was herb gathering.<p>

* * *

><p>On the next day, midnight was quickly approaching and Sasuke headed out to the village main gate, when Sasuke encountered Sakura.<p>

:Are you leaving?" Asked Sakura.

"What makes you think that?" Responded Sasuke.

"You have a backpack on you, and you are heading towards this villages primary exit…"

"Yes I am leaving. In Otogakure, Orochimaru will make me stronger so I can kill my brother…"

"Please take me with you Sasuke-kun!"

"Why should I? Asked Sasuke as he was about to leave.

"Because…I…LOV E YOU!"

Sasuke appeared not to have heard her, but Sasuke suddenly blurred out of sight and appeared behind her.

"Sakura…thank you." Said Sasuke before knocking her out and leaving her on a nearby park bench.

* * *

><p>It was late at night. Tsunade was finishing up her paperwork, when a frantic Sakura burst into her office.<p>

"It's 1:00 AM. Can't this wait until tomorrow morning?" Tsunade questions as she is finishing her tea…

"Tsunade…Sasuke-kun has deserted Konoha and apparently, he's going to Orochimaru!"

Tsunade did a spit take. "WHAT?!"

After calming down and receiving the full story from Sakura, Tsunade calls for the one free Chunin, Nara Shikamaru…

"It's too early in the morning." Yawned Shikamaru.

"Sasuke has gone AWOL…"

That sentence immediately brought Shikamaru to a sleepy, but alert status.

"Do you know why?"

"Sakura says that Sasuke is going to Orochimaru in order to grow stronger. He is our enemy. I'm assigning this mission to you. Locate Sasuke and return him to Konoha."

"I'll gather anybody available."

"Unfortunately, most of our Chunin and Jonin are unavailable for missions. Therefore, you c an recruit up to 6 Genin…"

"Then I'll go and recruit Naruto." Shikamaru replies as he is headed toward the door.

"Unfortunately, he is also unavailable. He'll return soon. If you can find him, you can recruit him."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru recruited Kiba and Akamaru because of the unparalleled sense of smell of the Inuzuka Clan. He also visited the Hyuga compound, and got Hyuga Neji because of his <em><strong>Byakugon.<strong>_ He visited his best friend, Akimichi Choji for his muscle mass.

The three Genin and one Chunin assembled at the main gate. Shikamaru said that he was not a friend of the lone Uchiha, but Sasuke is a comrade. They moved out in pursuit of Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p><span>Ninjutsu Library<span>

_Tsu__**ukoyomi **_Moon Reder

_**Tsukuyomi**_ requires eye contact to be performed. When executed, the technique traps the target in an illusion that is completely controlled by the user. Itachi's prowess with the technique has allowed him to alter the perception of time with ease within the genJutsu to make it seem to last for days when in fact it only lasts a few seconds. This allows him to torture the target for what seems like days on end, causing psychological trauma that will incapacitate them for a considerable period of time. Only Tsunade has been shown capable of curing this psychological damage.

_**Uzumaki Naruto Rendan **_Uzumaki Naruto Combo

Using the Shadow Clone Technique Naruto divides himself in five. Each one kicks the enemy into the air, while yelling _**"U-ZU-MA-KI!"**_ Then, while the enemy is floating in mid-air, the final body assaults it with a rotating heel drop while yelling _**"Naruto Rendan!"**_


	20. Chapter 20

TUAOA Naruto: The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"_Whisper"_

"**Boss summon/Bijuu speaking"**

"_**Shadow/Super Form speaking"**_

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>Kiba and Akamaru were leading the four man squad, with Shikamaru directly behind him. Choji followed behind his best friend, and Neji was in the rear. Neji was scanning behind him with his <em><strong>Byakugan.<strong>_

Kiba and Akamaru smelled something ahead. _"Heads up. I smell something directly ahead."_

"_Roger."_ Whispered Shikamaru, as the four tensed for battle while still in formation. They soon saw four sound shinobi, who were carrying a large barrel, and sneakily pursued them, but Kiba suddenly tripped on a wire, alerting the four sound ninja. They turned around and immediately noticed the four shinobi.

The large husk of a man sealed for a Jutsu as he descended to the ground. _**"Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu."  
><strong>_- Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness –

The large man slammed his hands on the ground, creating a dome of earth that trapped anyone inside. Shikamaru's four man squad was trapped in a dome made of earth. Kiba and Choji attempted to escape. Kiba using _**Tsūga **_(Piercing Fang) to attempt to drill out, while Choji expanded himself. _**"Baika no Jutsu! **__**Konoha-Ryū Taijutsu: Nikudan Sensha!"  
>- <strong>_Multi-size Technique - Leaf-Style Taijutsu: Human Bullet Tank -

Kiba began to rotate in a failed attempt to drill out. The wall that he was attacking quickly restored itself. At the same time, Choji expanded himself into a human sized sphere. He built up some momentum and slammed himself into the front wall, but the wall quickly regenerated.

Shikamaru felt weaker. He slowly felt that some of his chakra was siphoned off, and then he suddenly realized that his chakra supply was slowly exhausting itself and he bet that everyone else was slowly being drained. Neji used his _**Byakugon **_to find that the back wall had the least amount of chakra. _"Choji, can you use your attack at this spot?'_

"_Sure. __**Konoha-Ryū Taijutsu: Nikudan Sensha." **_Choji became a rotating human sized sphere and used his momentum to burst out of the back of the dome of dirt. Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Neji quickly exited the collapsing dome.

"What!" Said the unidentified sound nin. No one had ever escaped his Jutsu before.

'_Jirōbō you fatass! How could you let them escape?'_ Jirōbō could have sworn that he was scolded by Tayuya.

"I must not have applied enough chakra, Tayuya. But I can handle dog boy and his pet, the lazy looking one, the Hyuga, and the fat one."

"Oh shit." Said Shikamaru, signaling the others to backtrack.

"Did you just call me fat?" Asked a seemingly calm Choji to Jirōbō.

"Yes I did. Did I hurt your feelings Mr. Chubby?"

"Shikamaru," Said Choji. "Take these soldier pills. I can handle him myself." As Choji revealed three colored pills, a green pill, a yellow pill, and a red pill.

"OK Choji. You're strong.." Said Shikamaru as he caught the pouch full of soldier pills. "Don't you use those three pills. You know what will happen once the red pill is digested."

"I know the risks." Said Choji.

"Sasuke Retrieval Squad," Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji turned their attention to Shikamaru. "Move out!"

* * *

><p>After leaving Choji behind, the group resumed their mission to retrieve Sasuke. After an hour of pursuit, Nara Shikamaru thought of a plan, a plan to try to fool the sound ninja's. Shikamaru marked an arrow on a tree so that Choji could hopefully rejoin them…<p>

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since the group left behind Jirōbō. Kidōmaru, Tayuya, and Sakon resumed their journey to deliver Sasuke to Orochimaru. After a few minutes, Jirōbō returned to the group.<p>

"What took you so long?" Asked Sakon.

"They showed heavy resistance, but I managed to kill the whole squad."

"Here, take the barrel." Said Tayuya, tossing the barrel to Jirōbō.

"OK whatever." Said Jirōbō, instantly making the sound nin tense.

"You're not Jirōbō!" Yelled Tayuya.

"The real Jirōbō would tease her!" Shouted Kidōmaru.

"I've been discovered! Shikamaru!" The transformation was dispelled, revealing Neji who hastily tossed the barrel he was holding to Shikamaru before regrouping. Unfortunately, the four ninja, including Akamaru, were caught in a spider web. Kidōmaru laughed as the Konoua nin attempted to escape the webbing with a kunai.

"No blade can cut through my spider webs! Sakon and Tayuya, continue to Orochimaru-sama as I kill these three ninja and that ninken."

'_No blade? I wonder…' _Neji managed to cut through the webbing using his _**Juken.**_

"What? Impossible!" Shouted Kidōmaru as the Hyuga cut through the webbing effortlessly.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru! Leave! I have the best chance of defeating him. My _**Juken **_can cut through it spider webbing effortlessly."

"Understood. Let's go!" Shikamaru and Kiba left in pursuit of the last two sound ninja with Akamaru joining them.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since the group last saw Neji, and they were closing in on their target. Kiba smelled two targets directly ahead, but one of the scents was very unusual. It's like the man has two scents, but that was impossible. Shrugging it off, he told Shikamaru about the two. They set some traps around the area, and ambushed the two remaining sound ninja. Caught off guard, Shikamaru obtained the barrel, and was retreating with Kiba. Unfortunately, Akamaru triggered a trap. Kiba backtracked to save his ninken. The force of the explosion sent Akamaru into a fissure of earth. One of the two sound ninja also fell into the chasm.<p>

Shikamaru restrained Tayuya with his _**Kage Mane no Jutsu, **_but he forgot about the barrel. The barrel was stolen from Shikamaru by a fifth sound shinobi. However, before the fifth figure could properly retreat, a familiar blond shinobi appeared.

"_**Rasengan!"**_ The Jutsu immediately sent the unfamiliar figure through the forest. "Listen Shikamaru…Tsunade baa-chan alerted me to the situation. I'll rescue Sasuke." Said Naruto as he followed the unfamiliar figure through the forest and into a clearing.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the really short chapter. Next chapter will be the showdown between the Sound 4 and the Sasuke Retrieval Group. Unfortunately, further updates for this story will be slow, for I Now I will give you a draft of my newest fanfiction.<p>

Ninjutsu Library

_**Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu **_Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness

This technique traps the victims inside a self-repairing dome of earth which is almost instantaneously able to reform. Jirōbō was able to absorb the chakra of anyone trapped inside, something he enjoyed greatly.

_**Tsūga **_Piercing Fang

The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The damage it can inflict on a human target can be extremely damaging, as it can readily tear through thick tree branches and chakra reinforced earth wall; all of which with a radius thicker than the user itself.[

_**Baika no Jutsu **_Multi-size Technique

This is a secret technique passed down in the Akimichi clan that increases the user's body size by converting their calories into chakra. The user can freely alter their size at will when using this technique and can use it for an extensive period of time. A common application of the techniques gives the user a very round appearance by mostly increasing the size of the abdominal section, which is done in order to use the Human Bullet Tank technique.

_**Konoha-Ryū Taijutsu: Nikudan Sensha **_Leaf-Style Taijutsu: Human Bullet Tank

A threatening taijutsu trick that converts the users large frame into a destructive weapon. The user first uses Multi-Size Technique to make themselves into a human-sized ball, then they tuck in their limbs and use chakra to propel themselves into a powerful roll. Its effective use of weight and the force of rotation make for an even greater lethality than appearances would let on, enough to pulverize someone's hand with but a mere touch. It is difficult for the user to turn in this form. This technique has the added effect of plugging up the user's ears.

* * *

><p>Naruto Omniverse Prologue<p>

Uzumaki Naruto was awake and sitting on his bed, when a flash of light illuminated the room and a mysterious alien appeared.

The alien looked similar to a bipedal-frog. It wore a tattered green shirt and green shorts tied by a silver belt. The creature was only about a foot tall.

"Greetings…" Said the mysterious alien.

"A talking alien speaking in English?"

"Yes, I believe I am the last of my kind, the last of the Galvin. My name is Azmuth. And I like to pass on one of my greatest creations, the Omniitrix." Azmuth waves his hand. "Look at your left wrist, for that is The Omnitrix."

The Omnitrix resembles a wrist watch. Its face plate is square and has a white and green color scheme, the faceplate is black with two green stripes making the shape of the intergalactic peace symbol (but not the colors). When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed.

"What does it do?" Asked a curious Naruto as he looked at it.

"Allow me to demonstrate. It has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by you touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Omnitrix Core will come out and when pressed will trigger a transformation, a transformation like this…" Azmuth presses the core and transforms into a different alien.

"Every transformation will eventually time out, but you can transform into at least 56 different aliens."

"OK, so will the aliens be able to use Jutsu, like this one. _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ Said Naruto, as he made ten clones. He would have made more, but his apartment room wasn't that big.

"Aliens can adapt, but I have never encountered Jutsu before…you could test it and find out."

* * *

><p>A poll question will soon be on my profile. Will any of Naruto's alien forms be able to use Naruto's Jutsu or not?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

TUAOA Naruto The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speech"

"_Whisper"_

'_Thought'_

"**Boss summon/Bijuu speech"**

"_**Shadow/Super Form speech"**_

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

-chapter 21-

It's been months since I last updated, so I apologize for the long wait. Also, for those who don't know, today 12/27 is Hinata's birthday! I originally intended this chapter be about the Sound 4's fight scenes, but I doubt that anyone wants to reread that considering the fight scenes are indeed canon. So I'll skip over all that and write the clash between Naruto and Sasuke instead.

* * *

><p>When Kimimaro appeared and took possession of Sasuke's barrel, Naruto suddenly appeared and thrusted his <em><strong>Rasengan<strong>_ at Kimimaro's chest, blowing him away. Naruto learned about the Sasuke Retrieval Mission because Tsunade had sent him a scroll. He then bid farewell to Shikamaru as he chased after Kimimaro…

* * *

><p>Sasuke arrived at The Valley Of The End, a place where the First Hokage and Uchiha Madera fought long ago. Naruto soon arrived at the valley. Naruto stood on the First Hokage's head, while Sasuke stood on his ancestors' head.<p>

"Why did you abandon our village?" Naruto asked Sasuke in a forceful tone.

"I seek power, and Orochimaru is the one to give me that power!"

"But he's going to possess your body!"

"So what? As long as I achieve my goal of killing Itachi, I don't care what happens to this body!"

"That's nonsense! If I can't persuade you to come back, I'll break every bone in your body and drag you back to Konoha!"

"How will you do that? I doubt you can…"

"Like this! **Chaos Control!" **Naruto suddenly appeared facing the back of Sasuke, and proceeded to have a one-sided taijutsu match with Sasuke, before he ended the combo with a **Chaos Blast **before Sasuke could counter.

"**Chaos Control! Chaos Spear!"** Naruto flashed by Sasuke, and launched a projectile at near point blank range which Sasuke barely dodged. Afterwards, Naruto blurred out of sight, and Sasuke found that he could not keep up with the blonds speed though the blond wasn't even approaching his speed limit. Naruto made a swift combo, before ending it in an _**Uzumaki Naruto Rendan**_, instead of a **Chaos Blast. **Sasuke was knocked back to a body of water's surface.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **_Sasuke performed a total of 6 hand signs, inhaling and spitting out a large fireball directly at Naruto.

Naruto quicklyused **Chaos Control **to flash right in front of Sasuke. Before Sasuke could react, Naruto dropped down low and spun kicked Sasuke, then he performed a drilling kick before he ended it with a **Chaos Spear **to Sasuke's face.

After Sasuke recovered, he glared at Naruto. He refused to believe that the dead-last dobe was as strong, if not stronger than him. His anger flared up as his level 2 _**Sharingan**_ evolved to level 3.

Sasuke sprinted toward the blond, and found that he could easily keep up with the dobe. Naruto tapped into Kyubi's Chaos pool of energy, boosting Naruto's _**Chaos**_ energy. Sasuke did not expect Naruto's blows to suddenly get much stronger and swifter. Sasuke's curse seal enveloped him, and he suddenly became stronger and faster, but not as fast or as strong as Naruto.

In response, Naruto used **Chaos Control**to flash towards Sasuke, but Sasuke, now driven mad with power, stabbed Naruto with a _**Chidori, **_barely missing Naruto's heart. Naruto vanished, and Naruto drove a _**Rasengan**_ at Sasuke's gut, but he evaded. Naruto tapped into so much of Kyubi's Chaos pool of Chaos Energy in his fists that he could now shadowbox. Naruto punched out a **Chaos Spear,** which to the surprise of both Naruto and Sasuke, hit Sasuke..

'_Good. My shadowboxing still works.' _Thought Naruto.

'_How is the dobe able to hit me from that distance? And how has he grown stronger than me? I never see him train…'_

Naruto repeated his shadowboxing. One of the blows was hard enough that Sasuke now hovered in the air. Naruto jumped into the air and continued to shadowbox, ending with a kick that slammed him into a cliff face. Naruto continued, but somehow Sasuke learned to evade his blows.

"Alright fine! I am no longer going to hold back. You think that I am fast? I never showed my speed limit to anyone in a fight, so I am going to show you now!" Naruto blurred away simply by running.

'_So fast…'_ Thought Sasuke as he surrendered himself to the second stage of his curse seal.

Sasuke's skin tone darkened and a black mark appeared on the face of Sasuke. Suddenly, two large hand shaped wings sprouted from his back. Naruto could sense his chakra amount, and then removed his Inhibiter Rings while silently chanting and ascending to his Super Form. Sasuke prepared his jutsu, but the _**Chidori **_he made emmited with dark lightning and the sound of 1000 flapping birds. Meanwhile, Naruto channeled some of his **Chaos Powers** into his _**Rasengan.**_

"_**Habataku Chidori!"**_

"_**Chaos Rasengan!"**_

The two shinobi yelled as their Jutsu clashed with the Uchiha barely achieving victory, though Naruto was holding back. Naruto devolved as his exhaustion finally hit him. Sasuke stood over Naruto, holding his own forehead protector before he brought out a kunai and slashed, leaving a slightly slanted horizontal scratch mark on it, signifying his new status as a rogue ninja. Sasuke dropped his headband as he walked away fromN aruto. He intended to be trained by Orochimaru and gain enough strength to kill his clan's murderer…

* * *

><p>-Sometime earlier-<p>

Kakashi accomplished his mission and was finished. He gave the report to Tsunade. He asked where his team was.

"WHAT? You sent a Chunin and a few Genin to retrieve Sasuke?"

"Please understand. Shikamaru was the only one available to receive this mission. If you or any other Jonin were available, I would have sent them. Now I am assigning you a mission."

"I refuse the mission." Kakashi said stubbornly.

"This mission is to assist in the retrieval of Sasuke." Smirked Tsunade.

"OH? I accept this mission."

"Please accomplish this mission as quickly as possible."

"Hai." Kakashi replied as he accepted the scroll.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Kakashi did as he exited the gates of Konoha was to summon a ninken.<p>

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu."**_ A ninken appeared and greeted Kakashi. Kakashi presented a piece of Naruto and Sasuke's outfit, and told Pakkun to sniff out Naruto.

"Did you get the scents?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes I have their scents. Follow me Kakashi. They both are approximately 2 hours away."

"So they are far…I wonder if Naruto has succeeded in the mission."

* * *

><p>Kakashi finally arrived at the Valley of the End and quickly scanned the battle field as well as Pakkun. Pakkun immediately notices something, and calls for Kakashi, who had also noticed what his summon had noticed.<p>

"Over there Kakashi."

Kakashi immediately went towards his target. He sees Naruto, who is surrounded by a fading red and gold aura. He also notices Naruto's inhibiter rings, which he quickly put them on Naruto. Finally, he notices a scratched up headband on top of Naruto.

'_I'm sorry for not getting here in time Naruto.' _Thought Kakashi, before deciding to carry the exhausted Naruto back to Konoha. Midway through Kakashi's journey, Naruto woke up but remaimed silent. _'I wonder…what happened to everyone else in this mission?'_

* * *

><p>Unknown to Naruto, all of the Sasuke Retrieval slowly returned to Konoha. Choji ate the third pill, which exhausted his chakra reserves along with making him very skinny. Neji was in critical condition with a hole almost through his lung. Kiba was tired, but he wasn't as wounded as much as his ninken was. Kiba and his ninken were escorted by the sand ninja, Kankuro. Nara Shikamaru suffered only a broken finger. He was accompanied by Temari. Gaara suddenly appeared, accompanied by Rock Lee. Just as the group departed, a wounded Naruto, escorted by Kakashi, appeared. Hinata, who was unseen, quickly ran forward and embraced Naruto in a hug. Finally noticing his wounds, Hinata and Kakashi began to escort him to the hospital, quickly catching up with Tsunade.<p>

"Ah Naruto, you're back." Tsunade said before glancing at the blond and noticing his injuries.

"WE MUST TRAVEL QUICKLY TO THE HOSPITAL!" The medical staff looked back and saw the blond, before they started to move faster.

* * *

><p>A week later, everybody in the Sasuke Retrieval Group was feeling much better. <em> 'My birthday is coming up soon…' <em>Thought Hinata, wondering if any one besides Hanabi and Neji would remember her day. She was hoping that Naruto would remember her birthday. Sadly, no one has told him.

* * *

><p>It was finally her birthday, and as expected, Hanabi and Neji, along with Hiashi, were sitting at the dinner table. However, just as Hinata was taking her seat, a Hyuga guard knocked at the door, announcing that someone remembered her birthday, and that person was at the door<p>

Wondering who was at the door, Hinata opened the front door, only to be mildly surprised, for at the door was her love interest, or so everyone believed. Not only that, Naruto wore a suit and tie, hiding his weapons under his clothes. Naruto was invited to the dinner table.

After a delicious meal, cooked by Hinata though the blonde didn't know, Hinata finally received her gifts. She received what she expected from her family, so only the blonde was left. To her surprise, she received a lavender friendship bracelet, which made sense, considering that they were hiding their relationship. The bracelet matched her eye color, and she loved it.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in his bedroom at his apartment, and was greeted by Uzumaki-san. At the window, Jiraiya appeared.<p>

"Pack your bags for a three year training trip. We'll leave at the stroke of dawn."


	22. Chapter 22

TUAOA Naruto The Ultimate Shinobi

"Speech"

"_Whisper"_

'_Thought'_

"**Boss summon/Bijuu speech"**

"_**Shadow/Super Form speech"**_

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

**Chaos Control**

-chapter 22-

* * *

><p>It had been about three years since Naruto left on his training journey. Tsunade received a note which told her the approximate day they would return. The day had finally arrived for his planned return to Konoha, and a group of Shinobi commonly referred to as the Konoha 11 awaited his return. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee, along with their sensei's and Tsunade herself were assembled at one of the gates. Off in the distance, two people wear approaching the gate, when two mysterious Shinobi apparently killed the two. The majority of the Shinobi, excluding Shikamaru, who smirked instead. Like the othrts. He ran like his comrades to the slain Shinobi and checked to see if they were still alive. Suddenly, the slain Shinobi vanished.<p>

Laughter sounded behind them and everyone turned around. Naruto and Jiraiya were assembled behind them. "But we saw you die…" Said Hinata. Shikamaru laughed and said. "You have all been pranked!" Laughed Shikamaru. Everyone had a gloomy expression on their faces while Shikamaru continued laughing.

"So who here made Chunin?" Asked Naruto to the group.

"Everyone here made Chunin." Said Neji. "But I made Jonin."

"What about you, Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. Hinata has retained her straight, hime-style haircut, but she has let her hair grow to waist-length. The short strands that frame her face remain, but are now shoulder-length. Her figure has also grown to become much more womanly. She also dons a new attire comprised of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. Although she still wears her forehead protector around her neck, its color has changed from blue to black.

"Drat, now I can't enter the Chunin Exams with anyone here, but that's what I get for being away for three years training." Said Naruto. On that note, everyone except team 8 left.

"Do you recognize me Naruto?" Asked a hooded member of team 8.

"You're…Aburame Shino. Wow you look very different Shino." Shino's appearance became even more mysterious, with his jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back. This current appearance makes it harder for people like Naruto to recognize him right away.

The next member to introduce himself was very familiar, if his ninken didn't make it too obvious. The Shinobi's name was Inuzuka Kiba. is outfit, including his forehead protector, became a black color, with his coat being replaced by what looks like a nowadays leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the pants.

"Hi Naruto." Greeted Kiba. "This is my ninken Aka…"

"Is that Akamaru? He sure grew bigger." Akamaru has grown into a full-sized adult large-breed dog. His size is such that Akamaru can now have Kiba ride on his back comfortably. Despite this, Kiba claimed he failed to notice due to the amount of time they spend together. Apart from his size, his general appearance has remained the same.

Suddenly, Naruto's Jonin-sensei appeared. "Naruto. We, as in Tsunade-sama and I, will reevaluate your skills. As an extra, we also will reevaluate Sakura's skills, and your teamwork skills." Kakahi-sensei gestured to a pink haired Chunin.

Haruno Sakura has donned a new attire consisting of a red top with the same design as the upper-half of her Genin outfit, with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors and forehead protector which is now on a red cloth. Her skirt and elbow protectors are pink. Sakura is mow armed with a medical pouch. When she's not on a mission, she wears her regular red shirt, with a light yellow shirt under it, and a navy-colored skirt. In this outfit, she still wears her boots. Kakashi was about to _**Shunshin**_ away, but the appearance of a blonde Kunoichi caused Kakashi to pause.

Temari's appearance is completely different, exchanging her previous purple-colored kimono for a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. While she retains a red sash tied around her waist, she now sported fingerless black gloves and now wore her forehead protector on her forehead.

"I just received word from Suna! Gaara has been kidnapped!"

"What? By whom?" Asked Naruto.

"By two assailants. Both were garbed in a black coat with red clouds. Kankuro, who gave chase, can only identify one of the two. His name is Sasori of the red sand. Our Bingo book gives his last appearance and any known information about him, other then Kankuro's."

Sasori had wide brown eyes which he inherited from his mother, and short, red hair which he inherited from his father. As a child, Sasori wore dark green robes with a pale poncho around them. As a teenager, while living in Sunagakure, he wore a purplish robe with the Sunagakure forehead protector around his forehead. After leaving the village and conversing into a puppet body in the likeness of his original body, Sasori's hair became slightly more messy, and wore his Akatsuki robe along with a purple Akatsuki ring on his left thumb that bears the kanji for "jewel" or "sphere" (玉, _gyoku_). He also wore teal nail polish on his fingernails. Even though Sasori still possessed his Sunagakure forehead protector that was slashed out in the middle, he kept it on his person instead of wearing it.

Sasori's puppet body consisted of a pair of spinning claws attached to his lower back, a holder for four scrolls on his back, a stinger in the empty and open stomach cavity, a compartment in his right chest, and a 'core of living flesh' (生身の核, _namami no kaku_) in the left which had the kanji for "scorpion" (蠍, _sasori_) painted on it. In his exposed state, Sasori's eyes would also be wide open in a maniacal way, as opposed to his normal calm looking eyes.

"Come to my office. I'll assign you the mission briefings there." Said Tsunade to Team 7.

"It takes about three days to arrive in Suna." Began Kakashi. 'How will we make it in time?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll just use **Chaos Control **to teleport each member of the group to the outskirts of Suna. I'll make it to Suna if I run there."


End file.
